Batalla en Fairy Tail
by Karin213
Summary: Dos desconocidos llegan a Fairy Tail...¿Que sorpresas le darán a los miembros del gremio?... Primer fic! Gruvia, NaLu y algunas parejas más! Aviso: Perdon la demora pero el cap. 15 sera actualizado el 13 de Agosto n.n
1. Encuentro intesperado

Capitulo 1

Aclaración: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, yo solo lo uso para divertirme escribiendo :D

**Encuentro inesperado**

Todo era igual, ese lugar nunca cambiaba. Volaban sillas, mesas, botellas, todo tipo de cosas inimaginables. Así es… Fairy Tail, a aquel gremio pertenecía cierto equipo de magos considerados los más fuertes. Siempre destruían todo a su paso, y no, no solo a sus enemigos. ("Casualmente" todo el lugar a donde iban terminaba destrozado)

Lo siento Lucy- dijo una chica de cabello escarlata-

No importa- contestó la mencionada con una leve sonrisa-

Tch- agregó el mago de hielo- no es para tanto…

¡Era para mí renta!-gritó la rubia con lagrimas en los ojos- ¡No era necesario quemar el cabello del cliente!

¿Lo ves fenómeno? Fue tu culpa- se burlo Gray

Aunque también nos afecto que alguien haya congelado el restaurante porque había calor- le reprendió Lucy -

Ese par no aprenderá nunca- dijo la pelirroja negando con la cabeza-

Pero perdimos la recompensa por completo cuando la pastelería quedo destruida y tuvimos que pagar los daños- dijo por lo bajo con un tono triste.

No te preocupes Lucy- dijo el mago de fuego entrando a la conversación-¡Iremos a otra misión y pagaremos tu renta! ¡Saldremos mañana mismo!

Aye sir!-gritó un simpático gatito azul que…estaba….VOLANDO?

Natsu- sonrió la Heartphilia – Gracias…

Y así siguió la conversación; de quien destruyo esto, quien destruyó aquello, quien dejó inconsciente a este con una fruta (De hecho fue Erza por querer tomar los pasteles) hasta que llegaron al gremio.

Hola Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Lucy- dijo la chica que atendía en la barra- ¿Como les fue?

Aaaahhh- suspiro Lucy ante el comentario

¿Um?...Aaah!, así que destruyeron todo de nuevo- dijo con una sonrisa-

Todo lo hizo el pervertido de aca- dijo Natsu señalando a Gray

¿Quee? ¿¡Acaso yo hice carbón al cliente!-dijo este boquiabierto

¿¡Acaso yo traume a sus hijas andando desnudo en la casa!-

¡Ahora sí!- dijo juntando sus manos-¡Ice Make: Lance!-

Natsu estaba a punto de contraatacar- ¡Karyuu no ….!-

Fue interrumpido por el maestro Makarov, que lo aplastaba sin piedad, al igual que a Gray.

Abuelo….- le costaba articular palabras al Dragon Slayer.

¿Podrías quitarte viejo?- susurro con dificultad el mago de hielo.

¿Qué les dije sobre usar magia para pelear en el gremio?- dijo señalando a ambos magos

Maestro- hablo Mirajane- Creo que se está sobrepasando- dijo sonriendo

Mmmm- el maestro pensó por un momento- Lo dejare pasar esta vez …. ¡PERO A LA PROXIMA QUE LOS ENCUENTRE PELEANDO NO SE LIBRAN DEL CASTIGO!-dijo de forma macabra haciendo temblar a ambos magos mientras los liberaba.

¡Aye sir, jamás volveremos a pelear!- gritaron al unísono adoptando su conversión en Happy.

Je…- rió satisfecho el maestro del ruidoso gremio.

Pero eso no los detendría, a pesar de las amenazas, los temibles castigos y otras cosas, las peleas entre los dos supuestos enemigos no se detendrían, y el maestro estaba consciente de ello. Pero… ¿Qué más daba? Eso era lo que caracterizaba a su gremio; peleas, golpes, desorden…Y eso era lo que lo hacía divertido y especial.

Después de eso, el día transcurría normal. Todos estaban ocupados con sus asuntos, pero algo les llamó la atención. El maestro se dio cuenta que por al menos un momento, el gremio se había quedado en silencio. Dirigió su vista a la puerta, hacia donde todos estaban mirando, y encontró la respuesta a ese silencio.

Se trataba de dos jóvenes, una chica que aparentaba no mas de 17 años, con cabello color naranja agarrado en una cola alta, y un leve flequillo disparejo por su frente, piel blanca y grandes ojos verdes, portaba un vestido verde sencillo que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, con un listón en la cintura que formaba pequeño un moño, en su espalda portaba una katana, y su calzado, botas blancas que le llegaban a la rodilla; y un joven alto, bien parecido, de cabellos negros, ojos violetas, reflejaba ser mayor que la chica. Su vestuario, una chaqueta negra de cuello alto, similar a la de Gray, pero esta era más corta y con líneas moradas donde iba la costura de los brazos, botones del mismo color y pantalones negros acomodados dentro de sus botas, también moradas.

Umm- artículo nerviosa la chica al darse cuenta que eran el centro de atención del gremio- Creo que no fue buena idea- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida, pero fue detenida por el brazo de su compañero.

-Mirajane vio con enojo a todos- ¿Pero que son esos modales? – Dijo caminando hacia los extraños- Bienvenidos a Fairy Tail-dijo con su típica y dulce sonrisa.

Muchas gracias- dijo amablemente la chica, un poco más cómoda

Mirajane los guió hasta la barra para poder hablar con ellos. En el camino no faltaron las curiosas miradas por parte de los miembros del gremio.

¿Qué desean?- preguntó amigable Mirajane al llegar a la barra.

Bueno- continuó la muchacha- Emm…. Nosotros, es que….-

Queremos unirnos a este gremio- dijo el muchacho sin rodeos-

¡¿Queeee?- interrumpió Natsu, quien había estado atento a la conversación de los chicos- ¡¿Y quiénes son ustedes para empezar?

¡Natsu! ¡Tranquilo!- dijo Lucy corriendo hacia Natsu, pero….

¡Si quieren unirse tienen que pelear contra mí!-grito Natsu sobre una mesa, con fuego saliendo de su boca, haciendo que Lucy lo viera con una gotita en la cabeza-

Los dos desconocidos vieron con extrañeza al Dragneel.

¡Cállate Salamander!- grito Gajeel pegándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, mandándolo a volar- ¡Si quieren unirse peleen contra mí! - dijo el Dragon Slayer de Hierro

Como están-dijo Erza acercándose a la barra - Soy Erza Scarlet, mucho gusto.-extendió su mano en forma de saludo

Titania… ¿No es así?- dijo sonriente la muchacha- Soy Janet Beller, mucho gusto- se presentó estrechando la mano de Erza.

Jarred Swiler- se presentó el muchacho con un gesto indiferente-

Sean bienvenidos- volvió a decir Erza-

¿Asi que quieren unirse al gremio?- dijo Gray llegando al lugar-

¡Las chicas lindas son aceptadas con gusto!- Gritó el pervertido de Wakaba viendo a Janet -

Así es, queremos unirnos al gremio- repitió el muchacho -

Lo siento-contestó Erza sonriendo- yo no tomo esa decisión- dicho esto, giró a ver al maestro.-

Por favor, déjenos unirnos al gremio- rogó haciendo una pequeña reverencia la chica de ojos verdes.

Sería un honor que nos aceptara, maestro Makarov- dijo el joven

Mmmm, no parecen ser malos- dijo el maestro viendo a los dos muchachos- Pero es un poco extraño que se quieran unir sin conocer a nadie de acá ¿No creen?-

Supongo- dijo algo tímida la extraña- Pero no somos malas personas, no trataríamos de hacerle nada al gremio, por favor acéptenos- volvió a rogar la chica

Espera Janet- interrumpió su amigo- Necesito hablar con el maestro antes de que tome su decisión

Es que…no creo que lo entienda-dijo con tristeza-

Debemos decirle, sería injusto ocultarlo, ¿no crees?- Después de un segundo de reflexión la joven asintió-

Si, tienes razón, pero… ¿y si no nos acepta por eso?- Ella tenía miedo, quería ser aceptada en Fairy Tail, pero no dejaría que ese "asunto" lastimara a alguien del gremio. Y sería el maestro quien decidiría si correrían el riesgo, y eso era lo que le preocupaba, y es que… ¿Quién dejaría que la vida de sus amigos corriera peligro solo por hacer felices a dos extraños?

Pues, las cosas pasan por una razón- fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de su amigo.

Supongo que es lo correcto- dijo la joven

Dicho esto, Jarred se acerco al maestro, este le miraba seriamente.

Maestro Makarov- dijo respetuosamente, haciendo una reverencia- Por favor, permítame hablar con usted.

El maestro lo miro con extrañeza, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a su oficina, haciéndole una señal al joven para que lo siguiera, el cual le obedeció. Entraron a su oficina, al parecer, tenía que decirle algo importante al anciano.

Mientras tanto, la joven no podía estar más apenada, tenía que esperar a que su compañero regresara de hablar con el maestro, y de seguro se tardaría. Hasta entonces, debía quedarse sola expuesta a las miradas, de los que para ella, eran extraños. Observó todo el gremio en un intento de disimular su incomodidad. Después de un momento, ciertas magas se acercaron a ella para hacerla sentir más cómoda.

Hola- Saludó la rubia- Soy Lucy Hear…- se detuvo- solo Lucy- dijo sonriente la rubia

¿Quieres?- dijo una castaña ofreciéndole una botella-

¡Kana!- regañó Lisanna-

Juvia está encantada de conocerte- dijo sonriente la maga de agua-

Hola chicas- dijo algo nerviosa- Soy Janet, mucho gusto- se presentó de nuevo-

Eres maga, no es así?- dijo Lucy preguntando lo obvio-

S…Si-

¿Qué magia utilizas?- preguntó Mirajane

Emm… eso no es tan importante-

Tengo una duda- interrumpió Erza- porque de todos los gremios decidiste venir a Fairy Tail?- preguntó curiosa y sonriente la Scarlet-

Bueno…no lo sé….hace mucho tiempo que no estoy en un gremio, y supongo que un gremio como este sería perfecto para volver a acostumbrarme. Escuché que todos son muy amigables, además, escuché del incidente en la isa Tenrou… y quisiera apoyarlos- contestó con más confianza la nueva-

¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros mientras viene tu amigo?- sugirió Erza

¡Por supuesto!- respondió animada

Dicho esto se sentó a hablar con las chicas, estas le hacían varias preguntas. Realmente les daba curiosidad esta maga.

Pero, mencionaste que no habías estado en un gremio desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Cual era tu anterior gremio?- preguntó Erza con curiosidad-

… - Al escuchar esto, la muchacha bajo la cabeza, y su semblante animado cambio por uno de tristeza.

¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Erza al ver su reacción, pero antes de que Janet pudiera contestar, el pelinegro la llamo por su nombre.

Jarred- Dijo ella al ver que su compañero había terminado de hablar con el maestro- ¿Qué ocurre?

-El joven sonrió- Creo que deberías ponerte la marca del gremio

Su corazón se lleno de alegría al oír estas palabras. ¡No lo podía creer!

E... eso significa… ¿Somos miembros del gremio?-

No hasta que te pongas la marca- dijo el joven intentando disimular su felicidad, tanto por el, como por su amiga. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, era bueno recibir al menos una buena noticia.

Luego de un rato de hablar y convivir con sus nuevos amigos, los dos se dirigieron hacia la barra, donde se encontraba Mira.

Janet- la llamo Mira-

Esta se acerco, con algo de timidez y nerviosismo.

¿Donde quieres la marca de Fairy Tail?-

A…aquí- dijo emocionada señalando su pierna-

Igual que Juvia-chan- le dio a saber Mirajane mientras le ponía la marca del gremio de color verde-¿Y tú? ¿Donde quieres la marca del gremio?- pregunto sonriente al muchacho

Supongo que acá estará bien- dijo con un tono algo indiferente (pero le era imposible ocultar su felicidad), al mismo tiempo que señalaba su pectoral izquierdo. Se quito la camisa y le fue puesta la marca del gremio, en color negro.

Ya esta- dijo Mirajane, al momento que varios miembros se acercaban a los nuevos miembros.

¡Bien!-grito Kana interrumpiendo la plática- ¡A celebrar por los nuevos miembros!-dijo alzando una botella

¡Aye sir!- respondió todo el gremio, al mismo tiempo que se ponían a gritar y a celebrar la llegada de los dos nuevos miembros, los cuales se sintieron bien casi al instante y se unieron a la celebración.

En una mesa del gremio se encontraba Juvia acompañando a Gray. Los dos sonreían viendo el alboroto que se había formado en el gremio.

¡Juvia está feliz de que hayan nuevos miembros!- dijo animada la chica

Si, supongo que está bien- respondió Gray.

Juvia observo a Gray, ¡Se había decidido! Después de varios días de pensar que hacer, decidió que lo invitaría a una cita. Aprovecharía el momento, además, con todo el alboroto, Juvia se sentía menos nerviosa. Si estuviera a solas con Gray, ¡Seguro desmaya!

Gray-sama-dijo la chica

¿Sí?- respondió el mago

Juvia se preguntaba si…- dijo la chica, que se empezaba a sonrojar-

¿Qué cosa Juvia?- pregunto Gray. La chica habría terminado de hablar si no hubiera sido interrumpida por cierto mago.

Jarred-kun- dijo sorprendida al ver el abrazo que este le proporcionaba.

Juvia - dijo el nuevo miembro del gremio, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba entre Gray y Juvia- Hace mucho que quería conocerte.

Aah, ¿Y porque, Jarred-kun?- dijo confundida la chica

Je…es que no todos los días encuentro a un mago que use la misma magia que yo - Juvia se sorprendió al oír estas palabras-

¿Tú eres una mago de agua al igual que Juvia?- sonrió la maga

Así es, creí que podríamos llevarnos bien, Juvia- dijo el muchacho a la chica- Y ¿Quién sabe? Quizá tengamos una pelea alguna vez- dijo guiñando el ojo.

¡Por supuesto Jarred-kun!- respondió Juvia- ¡Juvia está encantada de conocer a un mago del mismo elemento que ella!- el mago le sonrió, al mismo tiempo que se hacía espacio, empujando a Gray al suelo.

¡Oye, que te ocurre!- dijo el mago de hielo con enfado-

Vamos Juvia, hay que festejar- dijo el mago de agua ofreciéndole su mano a la chica, ignorando por completo a Gray

¡Sí!- dijo Juvia tomando su mano. Ambos se pusieron de pie y se unieron a la celebración.

….

El mago de hielo estaba confundido. Realmente no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero lo que sabía era que le había molestado. Es decir, lo había empujado al suelo a propósito. ¿Cómo no molestarse?

Después de quedarse parado un momento pensando, decidió dejarlo pasar, ya tenía suficientes problemas, y no quería meterse con los miembros del gremio, en especial con los nuevos. No quería hacer escándalo por una cosa tan pequeña como un empujón. Se alejo de la mesa para ir a comer algo a la barra, no sin antes voltear a ver al nuevo mago, que por cierto se encontraba abrazando a Juvia. Gray solo lo observo, para después comer algo y olvidar ese pequeño incidente con el mago de agua.

En otra parte del gremio se encontraba Janet, la nueva integrante de Fairy Tail. Se encontraba bebiendo alcohol, todo cortesía de Kana. Dio un pequeño trago para después hacer un gesto de disgusto.

¿La estas pasando bien?- le interrumpió Lucy-

-La chica le sonrio- ¡Por supuesto Lucy-san!

Llámame Lucy-

Aaah….Esta bien, lo siento- dijo sonriente-

Por cierto, no has dicho que tipo de magia usas- dijo la rubia

Es que… no es muy impresionante- respondió humildemente la joven-

¡Vamos! La mía tampoco es impresionante… No te juzgare, ¡Pero en serio me da curiosidad!-

-Janet suspiro, no podía ocultarla para siempre- Esta bien-

-Lucy sonrio- ¿Bien, cuál es tu magia?-

Mmmm….yo… uso… _Magia de imitación- _respondió con simpleza

¿Umm…? Nunca lo había escuchado ¿Cómo es?-

Bueno, es muy simple, el mismo nombre lo dice- respondió sonriente la joven- Evaluando a mi oponente, puedo copiar su magia, y hacer otro tipo de hechizos-

Ya veo- dijo pensativa la maga estelar- Se oye fuerte-

No es para tanto- dijo modesta la chica- Además, solo puedo imitar la magia de aquellos que no sean tan fuertes como yo-

Al igual que Géminis… - se detuvo a pensar la maga estelar- Un momento…Eso quiere decir que en un combate con alguien más fuerte ¿No puedes usar magia?- pregunto curiosa la rubia-

Si puedo, pero una escala más pequeña, esta magia solo me proporciona el conocimiento básico sobre la magia que imito, así que no tendría sentido imitar la magia de alguien con mucha experiencia. Perfeccionar un tipo de magia se logra solo con la práctica, así que contra alguien así de fuerte mis probabilidades de ganar serian casi nulas- dijo sonriente la maga- Solo podría usar ciertos hechizos contra mi oponente-

Vaya, quisiera verte pelear alguna vez ¡Seguro tu magia es sorprendente!-

Ya te dije que no es para tanto- dijo algo sonrojada la maga-

-Lucy sonrió al notar el sonrojo- Bueno, ¿Te parece si nos unimos a la celebración?- realmente era extraño que Lucy quisiera participar en la típica pelea del gremio , pero ese día4 se encontraba animada, no sabía que era, pero quería divertirse-

¡Claro!- respondió animada la nueva miembro de Fairy Tail-

Pero cuando comenzaron a participar en la guerra de "Lanzar todo lo que encuentres", Janet sintió que alguien la observaba, y no tenía mala intuición, ya que cuando volteo a ver, descubrió a la persona que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

¿Um?- fue lo único que articulo al notar la mirada del mago

Continuara….

**Hoaaa! xDD **

**Bueno este es mi primer fic…. **

**En primero lugar: si está mal…o le falto algo, les prometo que pronto voy a adquirir experiencia :DD**

**En segundo lugar: debo decir que me siento como Gray, porque mis chistes son demasiado malos x$**

**Y en tercer lugar: estaba planeando hacer esta historia hace mucho, pero al fin me anime y bueno**

**He aquí mi fic :DD**

**En fin….Espero les gustee**

**Lean, critiquen, y por supuesto…Disfrutenlo!**


	2. Un triste pasado

**Capitulo 2**

**Aclaración****: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima...Pero lo uso para divertirme escribiendo :)**

**Un triste pasado**

¿Um?- fue lo único que articulo al notar la mirada del mago

Lucy volteo a ver a Janet, a la cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima cierto mago de fuego.

Natsu-san ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Janet a Nastu en un tono amable-

¿Eh?... ¡Nada! Absolutamente nada- dijo el Dragon Slayer uniéndose a la guerra del gremio, intentando evitar a la muchacha-

¡Maldito!- grito Gray, pues la silla que lanzo Natsu fue a parar a su cabeza- ¿Quieres pelea flamita?- dijo poniéndose frente a él con un aura asesina-

¿Y tú quieres recibir una paliza, cubito de hielo?- respondió este.

Los dos magos comenzaron a pelear, haciendo que Janet soltara una pequeña risa. Pero Lucy, que estaba junto a ella, solo veía con extrañeza a Natsu. Se preguntaba qué interés tenía el Dragon Slayer en la maga imitadora. Es decir, la estaba observando, lo cual era extraño en Natsu. Le preocupaba un poco su amigo, aunque no entendía porque. Bueno, lo que Natsu hiciera no le importaba… ¿Cierto?

Después de un rato, casi todos se retiraron del gremio. Obviamente el gremio quedo hecho un desastre, así que varios miembros voluntarios se quedaron a limpiar: Lucy, Natsu, Mirajane, Lissana, Elfman, Gray, Juvia (quien obviamente se quedo por Gray) y los dos nuevos miembros.

Vaya, este desorden es impresionante- dijo la pelinaranja-

Ni que lo digas- bufo Lissana-

Ya, ya…que no es para tanto- les reprendió Mirajane, pues ella ya estaba acostumbrada a limpiar desastres iguales o peores que este-

¡Como hombre, no puedo negarme a ayudar a mi gremio!- dijo el mago (Yo: No hace falta decir quien lo dijo xD)

Que cansancio- bostezo Lucy- ¿Mmm?- dijo algo sorprendida la maga estelar, pues al abrir los ojos, después de su bostezo, pudo notar que el mago de fuego seguía viendo a Janet, lo cual le molesto un poco-

Janet fingía no notar lo que pasaba, pero obviamente había notado la mirada de Natsu, lo cual la había incomodado un poco. Simplemente suspiro y decidió ignorarlo. Desafortunadamente, cierta rubia no tomo la misma decisión que ella, al igual que la chica de cabellos blancos.

Siguieron limpiando un tiempo, y no faltaron las incomodas miradas: las de Natsu dirigidas a Janet, y las de Lucy y Lissana, aparentemente celosas de este hecho. Pero al fin habían terminado su tarea, el gremio estaba impecable. Lo frustrante era saber que al día siguiente, lo harían un desastre en menos de 10 segundos.

Janet- dijo Mirajane a la maga- ¿Dónde pasaran la noche?- pregunto algo preocupada la albina

Descuida Mira, nos quedaremos en un apartamento, no está muy lejos de aquí- respondió la chica-

Supongo que es hora de ir a casa, es tarde- dijo la maga estelar- Nos vemos- dijo saliendo del gremio

¡Lucy-san!- llamo la pelinaranja a la rubia- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

¿Eehh?- dijeron al unísono Jarred y Lucy

Bueno- continúo la maga- Es tarde, podemos acompañarte hasta tu casa- sugirió la chica. Ella no era tonta, había notado la forma en que Lucy la observaba, probablemente por lo ocurrido con el Dragón Slayer de fuego. Y creyó que un gesto amable sería una buena forma de disculpa.

Supongo que no es mala idea. Gracias por preocuparte- agradeció sonriente la Heartphilia

No hay problema Lucy-san- dijo Janet

No me trates formalmente- le repitió Lucy en tono amable- quiero que seamos amigas, dime Lucy-

Si, lo siento, lo había olvidado- contesto sonriente Janet-

-Los tres magos se encaminaron; las dos magas entablaron una plática entretenida, mientras que el pelinegro observaba hacia todos lados en forma de vigilancia-

Justo antes de llegar a la casa de Lucy, las jóvenes fueron interrumpidas por Jarred- Alto- dijo el mago de agua, mientras que las dos chicas solo lo observaron confundidas. Después de un segundo, Janet comprendió lo que pasaba-

Se escuchaban pasos acercándose a ellos. Era medianoche, la calle estaba desolada; esos pasos no eran de alguien amistoso.

Maldita sea- dijo Janet. Lucy solo la volteo a ver, y le sorprendió un poco lo que vio. El semblante de la joven cambio bruscamente, esa chica de apariencia dulce y amable, ahora se veía enojada, con esos hermosos ojos verdes repletos de odio. Desenvaino su katana y se puso en pose de pelea-

¿Nos encontraron tan rápido?- dijo Jarred, que también parecía estar enojado-

¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto temerosa la Heartphilia-

Lucy- dijo la maga volteando a ver a la rubia- No es necesario que pelees - Lucy sintió un escalofrío, no solo por lo que dijo Janet, sino también por la mirada intimidante que tenía en ese momento-

Varias figuras humanas empezaron a divisarse entre la niebla, de pronto, una luz salió de la mano de una de las figuras, la cual iba directo hacia ellos tres.

Sellos Mágicos: ¡Espejo!- grito Janet extendiendo su mano, al mismo tiempo que un círculo mágico verde brillo frente a los tres magos, el cual absorbió el ataque y lo mando de vuelta al que lo lanzo. Hubo una fuerte explosión debido al ataque, ahora los magos de Fairy Tail pudieron ver completamente a sus atacantes: todos vestían capas azules que les cubrían todo el cuerpo, su rostro estaba al descubierto.

Demonios- dijo uno de los magos atacantes-

Así que realmente son fuertes…- menciono otro-

Bueno, ataquemos con todo- contesto un tercer mago-

Dicho esto, lanzaron todo tipo de ataques contra los tres magos.

Remolino- dijo con calma Jarred, y de un circulo mágico azul, apareció una columna de agua giratoria que absorbió a varios de los magos enemigos.

- Lucy estaba a punto de tomar una de sus llaves pero se detuvo, pues un círculo mágico color verde apareció debajo de ella-

Imitación- susurro Janet- ¡Magia Estelar!- Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida, observo como una luz le proporcionaba las llaves del zodiaco a Janet- Puerta del león, yo te abro ¡Leo!- grito Janet, en un instante apareció Loki listo para pelear-

Lucy, llego tu príncipe - Dijo Loki, pero se sorprendió al ver que Lucy no era la portadora de las llaves. Así que se acerco rápidamente a Janet - ¡¿Quién eres, hermosa ladrona de llaves? ¿Cómo te atreves a robar las llaves de Lucy?- dijo reclamándole a la chica, tomándola por los hombros y sacudiéndola, la cual solo lo vio con una gotita en la nuca.

E-Está bien- dijo Janet volteándose- ¡Usare otra magia!- grito la chica. Después de analizar la situación, dio un leve suspiro. No le gustaba usar la magia de Jarred, pero no le quedaba otra opción-

¡Apresúrate!- grito Jarred, quien estaba controlando a todos los enemigos. Eran al menos unos 30 magos – Esto me empieza a enojar…- Después de decir esto, su cuerpo adopto la conversión en agua por completo, se impulso hacia delante, pasando entre los magos enemigos para herirlos con un fuerte golpe

Imitación- volvió a susurrar Janet, mientras que un círculo mágico brillo debajo de ella, y debajo de su compañero, el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a que la joven copiara su magia - ¡Magia de agua!- ella también tomo la forma de agua, usando la misma técnica que Jarred para inmovilizar a los magos enemigos. Mientras Loki eliminaba uno a uno a los oponentes usando su Regulus, Lucy podía controlar a unos cuantos con ayuda de su látigo.

¡Ahora Janet! , tenemos el rio a nuestra disposición- le pidió Jarred a su compañera, esta asintió con seguridad

-La maga se coloco junto al muchacho, los dos hicieron los mismos movimientos con las manos y un círculo mágico brillo debajo de ellos - ¡Choque de agua!- gritaron al unísono los dos magos, mientras que una enorme pared de agua salió del rio y fue directo a sus atacantes y los golpeo de tal manera que quedaron inconscientes. Loki desapareció, Lucy en verdad estaba confundida-

Los dos magos estaban cansados, se recostaron en la pared de una de las casas, mientras que Lucy cayó sobre el suelo, estaba confundida ¿Qué diablos había sido eso? Estaba a punto de hacerles la pregunta a los dos magos, pero al levantar la mirada, Lucy noto que por las mejillas de la pelinaranja corrían varias lágrimas acompañadas por unos leves sollozos. La rubia la vio confundida, mientras que el mago de agua la abrazaba para consolarla-

¿Qu-Que pasa?- pregunto con tristeza Lucy.

-El pelinegro se puso de pie, solo observo a Lucy, quien aun tenia mil dudas en la cabeza- Sentimos mucho lo que paso- dijo Jarred con tristeza.

¿Por qué nos atacaron? ¿Quiénes eran?- pregunto preocupada la maga estelar.

Dile la verdad, Jarred- menciono la chica, aun con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

¿De qué están hablando?- dijo curiosa la maga estelar- ¿Por qué nos atacaron estos sujetos?- al escuchar las preguntas de la rubia, los dos nuevos miembros del gremio se vieron entre sí.

No es nada- dijo el pelinegro dándole la espalda a Lucy.

-Lucy solo lo vio con tristeza- Pero… acaban de atacarnos- repitió la rubia.

-Jarred solo bajo el rostro, y escondió sus ojos bajo el fleco, mientras que la pelinaranja lo observaba con tristeza-

Yo se lo diré- dijo Janet limpiándose las lagrimas- Jarred, adelántate, yo me quedare con Lucy para explicarle- el pelinegro volteo a ver a la maga y asintió.

Supongo que no hay nada que ocultar- dijo con una leve sonrisa- Después de todo, ahora también somos miembros de Fairy Tail- dicho esto, continúo su camino hacia el lugar donde se quedarían esa noche. Janet ayudo a Lucy a levantarse, luego bajo la mirada.

Lucy, déjame explicarte lo que paso- dijo con una sonrisa, pero con un tono notablemente triste.

-Lucy la observo con curiosidad y tristeza. La invito a pasar a su casa, donde la chica le empezó a explicar el porqué habían sido atacados-

…

Afuera de la casa de Lucy, en el tejado de una casa cercana, se encontraban dos personas que habían observado la pelea entre los magos.

Vaya- dijo la mujer peliverde- No creí que se atrevieran a unirse a un gremio- dijo en tono de burla.

No la entiendo maestra- le dijo un joven de cabellos rubios- Si usted quisiera, ya hubiera destruido a ese par de traidores, los superamos en número y en poder ¿Por qué los ha dejado vivir tanto tiempo?-

Vivir- susurro la mujer- Vivir es el mayor tormento que se le puede dar a un humano, ¿Por qué razón habría que liberarlos tan rápido de ese sufrimiento?- dijo con un semblante serio- Además, esto es lo que he estado esperando- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

¿A qué se refiere, maestra?- pregunto confundido el joven.

¿No comprendes? Todo esto es perfecto. Ellos se unieron a un gremio, y yo quiero hacerlos sufrir de la peor manera posible– dijo de forma macabra -¿Y qué mejor manera que obligarlos a ver como es destruido su querido gremio?-

-El rubio solo la observo- Entiendo- dijo con una expresión vacía en sus azulados ojos-

Ambos saltaron hacia el suelo y comenzaron a caminar. Poco a poco sus siluetas iban desapareciendo entre la niebla, junto con el ruido de sus pasos.

Dentro de la casa de Lucy…

Muchas gracias – dijo la maga imitadora al recibir un plato de comida por parte de la rubia.

No es nada- dijo sonriente la rubia.

Lucy, déjame explicarte lo que paso hace un momento-dijo nerviosa Janet. Lucy solo la observaba, atenta a lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Dime, no hay ningún problema- dijo sonriente la maga.

Veras- comenzó a relatar la chica- Hace algún tiempo, Jarred y yo…pertenecíamos a un gremio oscuro- dijo con tristeza Janet, Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida.

¡¿Un… gremio oscuro?-

River Gods, era mi gremio- dijo Janet con un semblante serio- Al principio, realmente lo apreciaba, no imaginaba un mejor gremio para mí- una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la maga- Allí conocí a Jarred, el era hijo de uno de los pocos miembro del gremio, se volvió mi mejor amigo en poco tiempo- Su sonrisa desapareció- Pero poco a poco, me empezaron a disgustar las costumbres de algunos miembros. Solo con Jarred compartía mis pensamientos de desaprobación hacia el gremio y el estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Yo estaba consciente de que era un gremio oscuro, al principio lo acepte, pero pronto me di cuenta que casi todas las misiones requerían la muerte de alguien. No me gustaba para nada esa idea, pero no podía dejar a mis amigos del gremio, dije que jamás los abandonaría. Hubiera cumplido esa promesa sin problemas, pero llegó el día en que ejecutaron a una persona inocente frente a mis ojos. Fue entonces cuando no soporte más, y decidí abandonar el gremio- la chica realmente se esforzaba por contener las lagrimas- Ese día, Jarred decidió acompañarme, el también abandonaría el gremio. Pero en cuanto informamos a la maestra, ella se negó, dijo que era imposible que abandonáramos el gremio, pero realmente no me importo su comentario. Jarred y yo fingimos ir de misión, pero jamás volvimos, aunque eso significara abandonar nuestra familia, nuestros amigos y nuestro hogar- Janet, finalmente rompió en llanto. Le dolía ese recuerdo, la lastimaba, cada vez que lo recordaba su corazón se oprimía.

Tranquila- la consoló Lucy posando la mano en su hombro- Ahora Fairy Tail es tu familia- Janet levanto la mirada- Si estas triste, puedes contar con nosotros. Tus amigos de Fairy Tail jamás te dejaran sola- la pelinaranja sonrió, las palabras de la Heartphilia la conmovieron- Es extraño- continuo Lucy- Solo por abandonar el gremio, los han atacado. Eso no es común.

Lucy- le interrumpió la maga- La maestra del gremio nos ha perseguido por tres años. Ella solo lo hace para castigarnos, por abandonar el gremio. Ella nos quiere destruir, pero lo que más me duele- dijo Janet- es que esa mujer, la que nos ha hecho huir por tres largos años, es mi propia madre, yo sería la próxima maestra de River Gods- Lucy no podía estar más sorprendida ¿Su propia madre la había hecho sufrir todo este tiempo.

Es por eso que- dijo Lucy algo asustada

Si- dijo la maga imitadora- Ella no acepta el hecho de que su hija renunciara al gremio, por eso nos ha hecho sufrir desde que renunciamos. Quiere que nuestro tormento sea largo, de eso no tengo la menor duda, por eso aun estamos vivos- Lucy no entendía. ¿Cómo podía una madre causar el sufrimiento de su propia hija?- Por esa razón, tuvimos miedo de unirnos a un gremio. Miedo de que el gremio al que nos uniéramos fuese atacado por mi madre, además- continúo Janet- No solo ella nos persigue, varios magos poderosos están con ella. Se hacen llamar a sí mismos "Dioses", son muy peligrosos, su fuerza es increíble, Jarred y yo no somos competencia para ellos- dijo triste la chica.

Janet- susurro la maga, aun estaba sorprendida por lo que había escuchado- Descuida, no importa que tan fuertes sean esos magos, ¡Jamás superaran a los magos de Fairy Tail! Bueno, a los mas fuertes, yo tampoco sería rival para ellos- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos la rubia, Janet solo sonrió por las palabras de Lucy.

Si- dijo más animada Janet- ¡No hay duda de eso!

Ambas magas sonrieron. Janet pasó la noche en casa de Lucy, hablaron de temas divertidos para distraerse de la triste plática anterior.

Después de un rato, las dos quedaron dormidas, Janet dormía con una sonrisa, después de todo, pudo desahogarse y revelar lo que sentía. No había ninguna duda, ese gremio era el correcto, Fairy Tail era el lugar indicado para ella.

**Yeaaahh al fin terminee el segundo cap.**

**Lo hubiese subido desde ayer, pero fui tan jodidamente estúpida, que en la segunda mitad me equivoque, y le di NO GUARDAR CAMBIOS. Juro que estuve a punto de morir O_O**

**Por cierto…Me doy cuenta de que quieren que Gray sufra xD okay, lo haree sufrir mucho en el siguiente capitulo! :3**

**Y KobatoChan, supongo que creiste que era Gray el que observaba a Janet, pro el no se va a enamorar de ella, apenas y se van a dirigir la palabra en mi historia…xD descuidaa… la autora de este fic es 100% fan del Gruvia :DD y su fuerza…mmm…supongo que el poder de Janet es comparable con el de Fried….es obvio que Jarred es más fuerte que ella …pero ninguno de los dos llegan al nivel de Erza o de Natsu (cuando se pone serio)…**

**Pero antes de continuar …quiero que me sugieran que parejas poner . Opinen! Y yo con gustoo pondré las parejas que quieran (Las que están obviamente aseguradas son el Nalu y Gruvia)**

**Okk! Hasta el próximo cap!**


	3. La primera misión

**Capitulo 3**

**Aclaracion: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Hiro Mashima**

**La primera misión**

Amanecía en Magnolia, el color oscuro de la noche pronto empezó a teñirse de hermosos colores cálidos, las calles estaban casi desoladas, no se hallaba ruido por parte de las pocas personas que se encontraban paseando por los caminos y, en el departamento de cierta maga estelar, un bostezo fue lo único que rompió el silencio.

¡Vamos Lucy!- dijo la pelinaranja tomando uno de los brazos de la chica tratando de levantarla.

Estoy muy cansada- dijo algo muerta la rubia.

¡Por favor! ¡Estoy ansiosa por llegar al gremio y tomar mi primera misión!-grito con entusiasmo Janet.

-Lucy solo la vio sorprendida, luego sonrió- Veo que estas muy feliz por estar en Fairy Tail- dijo Lucy volteando a ver a la ventana- Debo admitir que yo no estaba muy entusiasmada en mi primera misión en el gremio, lo que sentía era miedo- dijo divertida la joven- Probablemente porque estaba con Natsu- La Heartphilia bajo la cabeza- Natsu…- dijo en un triste susurro. Recordando el rostro del mago: su sonrisa, sus ojos… Esa expresión tan vivaz que portaba cada día… -Tal vez… solo tal vez… -

¿Dijiste algo?- dijo curiosa la maga de imitaciones; parpadeando varias veces en señal de confusión.

¿Eeh?- dijo algo confundida la rubia. Por un momento había olvidado la presencia de su compañera- ¡Nada! – Grito Lucy- Mejor vistámonos, ¡Luego iremos al gremio!-

Pero ya estoy lista- dijo Janet señalando su atuendo (Una blusa violeta de tirantes acompañado de un pequeño chaleco negro de tela fina, una falda con paletones de color blanco lo suficientemente corta para dejar ver la marca del gremio, botas color negro, y su infaltable katana)

¡Qué rápida!- dijo Lucy con una gotita en la nuca- Un momento, no traías equipaje contigo cuando veníamos ¿En donde conseguiste esa ropa?-

Bueno… Jarred vino muy temprano a dejarme mi equipaje- dijo señalando una maleta.

Vaya, el se preocupa mucho por ti… Empiezo a sospechar que ustedes dos se guuuussstan- se burlo Lucy.

-Janet solo soltó una pequeña risa- Claro que no, es como mi hermano- dijo en tono calmado- Además, vino solo a avisarme que el saldría de misión con Juvia-chan-

Ya veo…- susurro Lucy- Si él no regresa esta noche puedes quedarte aquí, no hay ningún problema- dijo Lucy

No te preocupes, voy a mudarme a Fairy Hills; Erza me lo recomendó, pero necesito ir de misión para pagar la renta- dijo bajando el rostro- ¡Así que iré de misión hoy mismo!- grito entusiasmada.

-Lucy la observo con una sonrisa, luego se levanto- Bien, ¡Te acompañare en tu primera misión!-

¿De verdad?- dijo sorprendida Janet- ¡Muchas gracias!- grito sonriente la chica.

Dicho esto, Lucy tomo una ducha y se preparo. Luego, las dos magas se encaminaron al gremio; Janet miraba la ciudad cual niña pequeña, mientras que Lucy solo tenía un rostro pensativo. Después de caminar un tiempo, llegaron a Fairy Tail, donde se dirigieron al tablero de misiones.

Mmmm… ¿Cuál deberíamos tomar?- pregunto Lucy.

No lo se…No estoy buscando una gran recompensa, solamente algo básico…- respondió Janet.

¡Eeeey Lucy!- grito el mago de fuego.

¿Natsu?- dijo la maga estelar.

¡Haremos esta misión!- dijo Natsu sacudiendo el pedido.

¿Están listas?- pregunto Erza jalando su equipaje.

Pero…le dije a Janet que iría de misión con ella- dijo triste la rubia.

Lucy, no es necesario que me acompañes, puedo hacer una misión sola- dijo Janet con una sonrisa.

Pero Janet también nos acompañara- dijo Erza- Decidimos que la acompañaríamos a ella y a Jarred en su primera misión-

¿De verdad?- dijo algo confundida la maga de ojos verdes.

Entonces iremos todos juntos- dijo sonriente Lucy.

Hey, Janet- dijo Gray acercándose- ¿Tu amigo también ira con nosotros?- pregunto el alquimista de hielo recordando el incidente del día anterior con el mago de agua.

No, el ya salió de misión con Juvia-chan- respondió la chica.

-Gray solo abrió los ojos sorprendido- ¿Con Juvia?- pregunto algo nervioso. Por alguna razón, le costaba imaginarlos juntos. ¿Qué demonios se traía ese tipo con Juvia?

Umm… Si- dijo nerviosa la pelinaranja al notar la reacción de Gray.

¿Hay algún problema Gray?- dijo curiosa la maga de armadura.

¿Eeh? Claro que no… Solo vámonos ya- dijo molesto.

Bien…. Es una misión sencilla, y la recompensa es de 300,000 joyas- dijo Erza- Le daremos 200,000 a Janet y 100,000 a Lucy-

¡¿Queee?- gritaron al unísono Gray y Natsu- ¡No quedara nada para nosotros!-

Lucy necesita pagar la renta, y Janet se mudara a Fairy Hills. Como miembros del gremio debemos apoyarlas y ayudarles ¿No lo creen?- dijo Erza con un aura asesina. Natsu y Gray solo temblaron y asintieron con miedo.

Dicho esto, el equipo de magos salió en su misión. Todo transcurría normal, lo único que tenían que hacer era rescatar a una pequeña niña que había sido secuestrada por un grupo de magos pertenecientes a un gremio oscuro. Al parecer, buscaban la fortuna de la familia.

¡Karyuu no Houko!- grito Natsu al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su poderoso rugido mandando a volar a sus oponentes.

¡Malditos!- grito uno de los magos caídos.

¿A quién le estás diciendo maldito?- grito enfadado Gray- ¡Ice Make:Hammer!- el martillo de hielo acabo totalmente con los enemigos restantes.

¿Son todos?-pregunto Erza, que por cierto no había tenido necesidad de cambiar su armadura.

Supongo…- dijo Lucy cerrando la puerta de Tauro.

Esto….Ustedes… si que dan miedo…- dijo algo asustada Janet- Ni siquiera pude atacar-

Lo sentimos- se disculpo Erza.

Increíble- dijo una voz masculina- Así que ustedes son de Fairy Tail-

-Erza logro divisar a una persona en las escaleras- ¿Quién eres?- pregunto la pelirroja.

Soy el maestro de este gremio- dijo bajando las escaleras- Veo que se han podido encargar de todos. Es impresionante. Pero ahora conocerán el poder de un verdadero mago- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Todos afilaron la mirada. Erza saco una espada y se impulso para atacar al mago aparentemente poderoso-

No lo haría si fuera tu- dijo el maestro del gremio oscuro a Erza- Esta pequeña niña-dijo señalando a la indefensa niña atada por cadenas que irradiaban luz - Es la que están buscando ¿No es así?...Me pregunto qué ocurriría si por alguna razón termina herida- dijo sonriendo.

Cobarde- dijo Natsu.

Ahora retírense del camino o si no…..- El mago enemigo no pudo terminar su frase, pues Erza lo golpeo directo al rostro - ¡¿Qué demonios?- dijo el hombre que yacía en el suelo. Erza le dio otro golpe dejándolo inconsciente.

Je ¿Eso fue todo?- dijo divertido el Dragon Slayer- Fue demasiado sencillo…-

¡Aye sir! Esos magos no se comparan con nosotros- dijo sonriendo el gatito azul.

¡Pero Happy, no hiciste absolutamente nada!- dijo Lucy con la mandíbula por el suelo.

¡Aye! Los estuve animando en todo momento… ¡Fue más que suficiente!- respondió el Exceed.

Que débiles- bufo Gray.

Son unos demonios- dijeron todos los magos del gremio oscuro.

Oigan… ¡¿De casualidad se acuerdan de la niña?- dijo Lucy en tono sarcástico.

¿Esta herida?- pregunto preocupada Janet.

Parece que no…- dijo Lucy.

Pequeña… ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo Erza sacudiendo a la inconsciente niña. A todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza.

Do… ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunto confusa la niñita.

Parece que se encuentra bien- dijo Gray acercándose.

Tranquila…te llevaremos a casa- dijo Lucy tomándola entre sus brazos. La niña cerró sus ojos quedando dormida de nuevo.

Natstu, Gray- Les llamo Erza- Regresen al hotel, nosotras llevaremos a la niña con su familia- Ordeno la pelirroja.

Bien, de todas formas estoy cansado- dijo Natsu bostezando-

Iré a recorrer la ciudad- dijo Gray.

Está bien, nos vemos en una hora en el hotel- dijo Erza retirándose junto con Janet y Lucy (Quien llevaba a la niña cargada)

¡Vamos Happy! – grito Natsu. Happy extendió sus alas y ambos se retiraron del lugar, mientras que Gray se encamino sin rumbo por aquella ciudad-

No hay ningún lugar interesante- dijo el mago de hielo. Estaba cansado, así que pensó en regresar al hotel, pero de pronto, su mirada se topo con una tienda de ropa donde se mostraban varios vestidos. Estaba a punto de girar la cabeza, cuando de pronto vio un hermoso vestido color azul y, por alguna razón, pensó en la maga de agua – Juvia…- susurro el chico sin quitar la vista del vestido. Imaginaba que tan hermosa se vería Juvia con ese bello atuendo -¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?- dijo Gray sacudiendo su cabeza, nisquiera comprendía porque le daba tanta importancia a esa chica. Así que siguió caminando en un intento por distraerse, pero escucho una risa demasiado familiar- ¡Maldición! Ahora también imagino su risa… ¿Qué demonios me pasa?- dijo molesto sosteniendo su cabeza cual persona que perdió totalmente la cordura. Pero al ver hacia delante descubrió que no era solo su imaginación, pues era Juvia quien se encontraba comiendo al aire libre muy bien acompañada- ¿Juvia?- susurro el chico.

Gray-sama- dijo algo sorprendida la joven.

Hola Gray- dijo indiferente Jarred.

¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Se supone que estaban en una misión- dijo molesto el mago de hielo.

¿Disculpa? – Dijo el pelinegro- No nos hables como si te tuviéramos que dar alguna explicación. Lo que hagamos no te incumbe, mejor vete y metete en tus propios asuntos-

Jarred-kun, tranquilo- susurro Juvia.

Me meteré en donde yo quiera- respondió enfadado Gray.

-Jarred se puso de pie, Gray creyó que lo iba a atacar, pero Jarred solo lo vio seriamente- Gray ¿Podemos hablar en otro lado?- dijo el mago de agua.

¿Eeh?- pregunto sorprendido Gray.

Por favor Gray, necesito hablar contigo-

-Después de pensarlo un momento, Gray acepto- Bien, hablare contigo ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres?-

Solo ven- dijo Jarred- Juvia, por favor espérame aquí, no tardo- dijo sonriente a la maga de agua, la cual solo asintió.

-Jarred guio a Gray hasta una calle casi desierta. Mientras el mago de hielo solo se preguntaba de que quería hablar el chico-

Gray- dijo Jarred- Tuviste tu oportunidad- dijo el pelinegro viendo a Gray directamente a los ojos.

¿De qué hablas?- dijo confundido el alquimista.

De Juvia- aclaro el mago. Gray solo abrió los ojos confundido- Se lo que sientes por Juvia, pero ahora es mi turno de intentar algo con ella-

-Gray de volvió una mezcla de emociones al escuchar aquellas palabras- ¿A…a que te refieres?-

Juvia me interesa de verdad, así que déjanos en paz Gray. Si nunca aceptaste lo que sentías por ella a causa de tu orgullo, es tu problema. Desperdiciaste tu oportunidad; eso es todo- dijo Jarred con algo de enfado.

-Gray se quedo perplejo ante estas palabras-

No quiero problemas Gray, así que te lo dejo en claro de una vez: yo conquistare a Juvia. Tu tiempo ya paso, lo siento- dicho esto, el pelinegro se dio la vuelta y se alejo de Gray para reunirse con Juvia.

-Gray se quedo sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar. Jarred le acaba de decir que sabía lo que sentía por Juvia- ¿Lo que siento por ella? - Jamás había pensado en ese tema. ¿Qué sentía por ella? Es decir, Juvia era su amiga, habían pasado muchas cosas juntos, pero jamás se detuvo a pensar lo que realmente sentía por ella. ¿Acaso Jarred tenía razón?…

En el hotel…

¡Natsu-san! !Te lastimaras seriamente!- grito preocupada una chica de cabello naranja.

A…aun no he terminado- dijo el Dragon Slyer que yacía en el suelo- ¡Vamos Erza!- dijo el mago corriendo hacia la chica de armadura.

Natsu, compórtate- dijo Erza mientras detenía el ataque de Natsu dándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

¡Natsu-san!- grito de nuevo Janet ayudando a Natsu a levantarse.

Ugh… - dijo el pelirosa- Muchas gracias, Janet- dijo el chico ofreciendo una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Janet solo sonrió ante el agradecimiento del mago, mientras que la maga estelar solo observaba la escena con tristeza-

Chicos, ya estoy acá- dijo Gray en forma de saludo, aunque se le veía molesto.

Es tarde, creo que deberíamos dormir- sugirió Janet con una sonrisa.

Si- respondió Natsu- Tengo sueño- dijo bostezando.

Aye- dijo el gatito bostezando al igual que su compañero.

-Lucy volteo el rostro molesta, y observo que Gray se dirigía al balcón de la habitación. Se preocupo un poco por él, ya que no era normal que tuviera esa actitud preocupada, y decidió hablar con él- ¿Gray, te ocurre algo?- pregunto Lucy acercándose.

No… estoy bien- contesto indiferente el mago de hielo.

Dime que te ocurre, estas comportándote extraño- insistió la rubia.

-Gray solo volteo a ver a Lucy, y suspiro. Realmente necesitaba desahogarse, pedir consejo, o cualquier cosa que le ayudara-

¿Gray?- dijo Lucy preocupada.

Es sobre Juvia- dijo el peliazul viendo hacia el cielo.

¿Juvia?- pregunto la maga.

Si- afirmo Gray- No estoy seguro…de…. Lo que siento por ella- dijo algo nervioso el chico.

-Lucy sonrió- Ya veo, estas confundido y no sabes si realmente te gusta Juvia-

-Gray asintió- Realmente no sé si siento algo por ella, estoy realmente confundido- dijo frustrado.

Gray, dime una cosa ¿Te molestaste cuando Lyon intento llevarse a Juvia?-

-Gray solo se quedo pensativo, y no respondió a la pregunta de Lucy-

¿Te molesto escuchar que Juvia iría de misión con Jarred?- volvió a preguntar la rubia. Pero al ver que Gray no respondía- ¿Sientes una opresión cada vez que algún chico se acerca demasiado a Juvia?-

-En ese momento el mago de hielo logro razonar las cosas- S…si- dijo el chico bajando la cabeza.

Gray… ¿Qué sientes cuando estas con Juvia?- pregunto Lucy.

Yo….yo- dijo nervioso Gray. Entonces su mente comenzó a aclararse. ¡Claro que le importaba Juvia! No podía explicarse como no se dio cuenta mucho antes… Esa chica, simplemente con esa hermosa sonrisa, lograba alegrarlo. Siempre pensaba en ella…al ver cualquier cosa, le venían a la mente imágenes de la maga. Sin contar que le molestaba que cualquier chico se acercara a ella. Cuando estaban en Edoras, de alguna forma se sintió dolido por la forma en que la Juvia de allá ignoraba a su otro yo, y ahora lo entendía. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota y no darse cuenta? – Lucy….Gracias- dijo el mago en un susurro, para luego mostrar una sonrisa.

Veo que al fin te das cuenta…-

¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto confundido el mago.

-Lucy solo soltó una risa- Porque ya todos en el gremio se habían dado cuenta de eso, excepto tu- explico Lucy.

¡¿Queee?– dijo Gray

Era algo muy obvio, así como cuando te quitas la ropa; todos se dan cuenta menos tu- dijo Lucy- Y… sobre eso…Gray …tu ropa- dijo por lo bajo con una gotita en la cabeza.

¿Qué?- pregunto el chico, luego se percato de algo demasiado obvio- ¡Mi ropa!- grito Gray.

-Lucy sonrió- Pero Gray… lo más importante ¿Le dirás a Juvia lo que sientes?-

No lo había pensado, pero… - dijo Gray recordando un pequeño detalle- Juvia parecía muy feliz con ese tipo- dijo molesto.

¿De quién hablas?- pregunto Lucy.

De Jarred- respondió Gray de mala gana; solo con recordar el nombre del muchacho se enfadaba.

Si de verdad la quieres…. ¿No crees que deberías pelear por ella?- sugirió Lucy.

-Gray no dijo nada-

Piénsalo mejor- dijo Lucy retirándose del lugar.

Y tu ¿Qué haras con Natsu?- dijo Gray. Lucy se estremeció al oír esas palabras- Veo que tu problema es Janet ¿No es así?-

-Lucy bajo el rostro- Supongo que también lo pensare mejor- respondió la chica- Luego hare algo al respecto.

Si- dijo Gray apretando los puños- Yo también are algo al respecto. No dejare que ese tipo se lleve a Juvia- dijo con decisión.

Es lo único que podemos hacer- dijo sonriente la rubia.

Esa noche, ambos magos no pudieron dejar de pensar; debían actuar rápido. Y a Lucy se le vino a la mente una idea extraña… Pero si tenían suerte….quizá funcionaria….

**Heey Minna!**

**Aquí les traigo el tercer capituloo! **

**Pensee iba a subir un capitulo cada 3 dias pero Jee**

**tuve algunos problemas….(dejar todos mis trabajos a ultima hora + Madree = No computadora durante 2 dias xDDD)**

**Pero de aquí en adelantee intentaree no atrasarme! **

**X cierto lei sus reviews y esta bien! Pondree algo de LevyXGajeel….Me encanta esa pareja también c: (Aunque esta algo difícil relacionarlos porque Gajeel es un insensiblee xD)**

**Comadreja-chan…. No te preocupes…que en este fic NADIE se libra de tener CELOS wuahahahha y pondree un poco dee GrayLu pero de una manera diferente y no directa xDD **

**Buenoo….Espero que este cap sea de su agradoo!**

**Pronto subiré la contiii….Saludoos!**


	4. ¿Contraataque?

**Aclaracion: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad absoluta de Hiro Mashima**

**Capitulo 4**

**¿Contraataque?**

En Magnolia, el atardecer se acercaba, y nuestro equipo de magos regresaba de su sencilla misión. Extrañamente, no causaron ningún daño, por lo que la recompensa le fue dada a la rubia y a la pelinaranja.

Erza jalaba su equipaje, Happy reposaba en la cabeza de Natsu, quien se encontraba conversando con Janet, y finalmente, se encontraba el mago de hielo conversando con Lucy acerca de su idea para atraer la atención de cierto pelirosa.

¿Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?- se quejo Gray.

¡Al menos pensé en algo!- fue la defensa de la rubia- ¿Y bien? ¿Me ayudaras?-

No lo se… puede causar algunos problemas- opino Gray.

Es la opción más simple-

-Después de pensar un momento, el peliazul asintió decidido-

¡De acuerdo!, ¡Empezaremos cuando lleguemos al gremio!- grito la maga estelar.

¿De qué hablas Lucy? - interrumpió Erza. Gray solo vio a Lucy con una mirada de culpa y enfado.

¿Eh? No es nada Erza- dijo nerviosa, cosa que Erza noto.

-Finalmente llegaron a su destino: Fairy Tail. Donde todos los recibieron con un agradable saludo. Luego, descansaron en las mesas del gremio.

¡Gray-sama!- grito Juvia acercándose a la mesa donde se encontraba Gray- Juvia está feliz de que hayan conseguido completar la misión- dijo con una sonrisa.

Hola Juvia- respondió el mago de hielo con un gesto indiferente y una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Cosa que hizo a propósito.

Gray-sama…Juvia se pregunta si quisiera ir a caminar conmigo un momento – pidió Juvia sonrojada.

¿Qué?- dijo Gray abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

Bueno…. Juvia necesita hablar de algo con Gray-sama- dijo por lo bajo.

Supongo que….- continúo Gray, pero fue interrumpido por cierto mago de agua.

Juvia- la llamo el pelinegro- Te apetece salir a dar un paseo- pregunto con formalismo el muchacho.

Jarred-kun… Juvia planeaba salir con Gray-sama- respondió apenada la maga de agua.

No hay problema- dijo Gray- Ve con el… de todas formas tengo que…. hacer….algo-

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto curiosa Juvia.

Tengo una cita con alguien- dijo Gray.

¿Una cita?- pregunto alterada Juvia- ¿Con quien planea ir Gray-sama?- dijo con un aura asesina.

Con Lucy-

¡¿Con Lucy!- grito Juvia enfadada.

Si…eh….lo siento Juvia-

Perfecto Juvia- dijo sonriendo Jarred- Ya que Gray estará my ocupado con su novia, creo que podrías acompañarme a comer algo- Gray se molesto por esas palabras,

S…si- contesto Juvia- Gracias Jarred-kun- dicho esto, los dos magos de agua salieron del gremio (Causándole disgusto a Gray). Al ver esto, Lucy se acerco.

¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Lucy.

Nada…. Me invito a salir ….-

¡¿Entonces porque se fue con Jarred?- dijo algo frustrada la rubia.

¡Porque hice exactamente lo que me dijiste!- contesto enojado el mago de hielo- Por cierto, hubiera sido mejor haber aceptado ir con ella… -

¡Por supuesto que tenias que aceptar! ¿Y a que te refieres con "Lo que me dijiste"?- pregunto enfadada Lucy,

¡Dijiste que fingiríamos salir! Para darle celos a Juvia y a Natsu- dijo exasperado Gray.

***Flashback***

Gray…. Ayer estaba pensando en algo para lograr atraer la atención de Nastu y Juvia- dijo sonrojada Lucy.

¿Qué se te ocurrió?- pregunto el mago de hielo.

Veras…en una situación como esta, lo mas lógico seria devolverles el sufrimiento de la misma forma que ellos no lo den- sonrió Lucy.

¿De que hablas?-

¡¿Qué no es obvio?- grito Lucy… luego suspiro- ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando Juvia esta con Jarred?- pregunto Lucy… aunque ella sabia la respuesta.

-Gray coloco la mano en la barbilla y comenzó a pensar- ¿Deseos de golpear a ese imbécil?-

¡No!...Bueno…. ¡Tal vez si!... Pero lo quieres golpear porque sientes….- dijo Lucy a modo de que Gray completara la oración.

¿Enojo?-

¡No! Bueno… ¡Tal vez si!….Pero…. ¡Ah, ya basta! Mejor te lo explicare de una forma más simple-

Lo hubieras hecho desde un principio-bufo Gray…Lucy solo lo vio con una aura asesina y una mirada de enfado.

Veras…. Lo que sientes cuando ves a Juvia con Jarred se llaman celos- le reprendió Lucy.

¡¿Qué? ¡No es eso!- dijo sonrojado Gray.

Entonces- continuo la rubia, ignorando por completo el comentario de Gray- Como ellos nos provocan celos…. Nosotros les responderemos con la misma carta…. Es decir, haremos que se mueran de los celos- dijo Lucy en modo siniestro.

¿Y como se supone que haremos eso?-

Sera muy simple…. Nosotros dos fingiremos estar saliendo, y haremos creer al gremio que estamos juntos. De esa manera, ¡Juvia tendrá tantos celos que terminara invitándote a salir!- sonrió Lucy de forma macabra.

Ya veo…. ¿Y tu harás lo mismo con Natsu?- pregunto el mago haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara.

Ta…Tal vez- dijo nerviosa.

¿Entonces el plan será darles celos haciéndoles creer que salimos?-

¡Si!- asintió orgullosa Lucy.

¿Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?- se quejo Gray.

¡Al menos pensé en algo!- fue la defensa de la rubia- ¿Y bien? ¿Me ayudaras?- (Yo: bueno, lo demás ya lo recuerdan xD)

***Fin del Flashback***

-Lucy se llevo la mano a la frente- Gray-susurro la rubia- ¿No recuerdas el objetivo del plan?-

¿Eh?-

El objetivo del plan era ¡Darle celos hasta que te invitara a salir!- dijo frustrada Lucy.

¿Y?- y de repente…algo hizo clic en la mente de Gray- Diablos… Eso significa que….-

¡Significa que Juvia te invito a salir desde un principio! ¡Te hubieras ahorrado el trabajo de darle celos!- Lucy en serio estaba impresionada por la estupidez del mago de hielo en los asuntos amorosos.

¡Maldición! ¡¿Ahora que?-

No lo se… Emm… - dijo pensativa la maga- Pues, podrías seguirlos para averiguar de que hablan…-

¿Seguirlos?- pregunto Gray.

Ve y espíalos en su cita… ¿Es eso muy complicado para ti Gray?- dijo sarcástica la rubia.

Bien… los seguiré- dijo Gray, el cual no se levantaba de la mesa.

Gray- dijo Lucy.

¿Qué?-

¡Ve a seguirlos!- grito Lucy.

¿Eh?- dijo confundido el mago… Luego reacciono - ¡Si claro!- afirmo Gray dando un salto, luego salió del gremio.

-Lucy suspiró-¿En que momento se quito la camisa?- dijo para si misma.

¿Lu-chan? - dijo la pequeña peliazul- ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto la chica al escuchar el suspiro de la rubia.

Levy…. No me ocurre nada…No te preocupes- respondió Lucy con una sonrisa forzada.

No me digas mentiras… Yo se que te ocurre algo- aseguro la McGarden en un tono dulce.

Descuida Levy… Te aburrirías si te cuento todo- sonrió Lucy.

No importa Lu-chan ¡Soy todo oídos!-

-Lucy suspiro…. Quizá compartir sus sentimientos la ayudaría a desahogarse- Veras… es… acerca de-

¿Natsu?- le interrumpió Levy, Lucy se sonrojo.

¿Cómo es que…?-

Pues, supongo que es algo que note por la forma en que te comportas con el- dijo pensativa la peliazul- Entonces ¿Qué ocurre con Natsu?-

Realmente no es nada… es solo que yo…. Creo que siento algo mas por Natsu que solamente amistad- Lucy sonrió- Natsu siempre está ahí para ayudarme… Nunca me ha dejado sola…. Me trata como a alguien realmente valioso… Supongo que por eso, me gusta- la rubia se sonrojo.

¿Dices que te gusta porque siempre esta allí para ti?-

S…Si- tartamudeó Lucy.

Supongo que se lo que se siente….- susurró la pequeña chica, al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver a cierto Dragon Slayer con tristeza.

¿Levy?- dijo sorprendida Lucy.

¿S…Si Lu-chan?-

No me digas que te guuuusstaa Gajeel- se burlo Lucy haciendo que Levy se sonrojara cual luz de semáforo.

¡N…No es cierto!- se defendió la McGarden- Solo digo que se como te sientes…. ¡No he dicho que siento eso por Gajeel!- grito Levy…. Y el agudo oído del Dragon Slayer logro captar las palabras de la joven.

¿Están hablando de mí a mis espaldas?- dijo acercándose el mago de hierro.

Eh…Claro que no Gajeel- dijo nerviosa Levy.

¿Qué estas diciendo? Yo escuche claramente que dijeron mi nombre-

Estee…. Yo… tengo que salir a hacer algo- dijo Lucy alejándose de lo que parecía una escena de telenovela.

¿Y bien? ¿De que estaban hablando?- pregunto Gajeel.

¿Eh? ¡Creo que Jet y Droy saldrán de misión!- grito Levy alejándose- ¡Mejor los acompaño!- Levy corrió hacia la tabla de misiones bastante nerviosa.

-Gajeel solo alzo una ceja- ¿Qué le pasa a la enana?- pregunto Gajeel, Lily se acerco.

¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta?-

¿Cuenta de que?- ,

Nada….- Lily se sorprendió por su idiotez, ¡Hasta el (que no era humano) se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Levy con el mago de hierro!- _Pronto te darás cuenta tu mismo- _pensó el Exceed.

En otro lugar en el gremio, Lucy se encontraba junto con Janet…

¡Lucy!- saludo el pelirosa acercándose

Hola Natsu…- respondió la rubia-

Estábamos pensando en salir de misión, ¿Quieres venir?- pregunto Natsu.

Mmm… Ya tengo el dinero necesario- dijo Lucy- Pero estoy bastante aburrida ¡Iré con ustedes!-

¡Janet debería venir con nosotros también!- grito Happy

¿Con Janet?- pregunto Natsu- C…creo que ella tiene otras cosas que hacer- Natsu se mostraba bastante nervioso- ¿N…no es así Ja…Janet?-

Creo que si…. Aun debo arreglar mis cosas en mi nueva habitación en Fairy Hills- dijo sonriente la chica.

¡Bien! ¡Vámonos Happy! – Natsu salió corriendo hacia la salida. Happy le siguió.

¿Qué le ocurre a Natsu-san?- pregunto confundida Janet.

No lo sé… - respondió Lucy, luego se levanto de la mesa- Ya vuelvo Janet- dicho esto salió del gremio, dejando a Janet bastante confundida. Ya fuera del gremio, volteo a ver a todos los lados buscando a Natsu.

Natsu… eso es vergonzoso- se rio Happy. Lucy escucho esto y se acerco al lugar de la conversación… Se escondió detrás de un arbusto para escuchar.

Lo sé… pero es por eso que no puedo estar cerca de Janet- dijo Natsu.

¿Estás seguro de que sientes eso por Janet?- pregunto el gatito azul.

S…si- respondió el Dragon Slayer. Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida- Es algo que solo había sentido por Erza…. –

Es extraño que sientas eso por dos chicas- se burlo Happy.

¡Cállate! – Natsu se sonrojo- Es demasiado vergonzoso… Pero, no lo puedo evitar… Cada vez que estoy cerca de ellas… mi corazón- Lucy no pudo escuchar más… Se retiro sigilosamente del lugar y comenzó a correr sin ningún rumbo.

Natsu… el… ama a Janet- dijo Lucy mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Mucha gente alcanzo a observarla y se preguntaban si se encontraba bien. Pero ella no puso atención a lo que estaba a su alrededor. No se detenía… Hasta que choco con alguien.

¿Lucy?- dijo confundido Gray al ver a la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

Gray… - susurro Lucy- ¿Qué haces aquí? Crei que estabas siguiendo a Jarred y a Juvia-

Los perdí de vista… Pero dime que te ocurre ¿Por qué lloras?-

Esque yo….escuche que… Natsu- dijo entre sollozos.

Tranquila- dijo Gray abrazando a Lucy- ¿Qué ocurrió con Natsu?- pregunto sin soltarla. Lucy continuaba llorando.

¿Gray-sama?- por obra del destino, Juvia se encontraba paseando con Jarred en aquel lugar.

Vaya… se ven muy bien juntos- se burlo Jarred.

Juvia- susurro Gray. Por su mente (Y por la de Lucy) solo se cruzaba una palabra- _Maldición-_

Definitivamente… ese no era su mejor día.

**Al fin!**

**Apenas y pude terminar este cap…. **

**mii compu se jodio totalmente :OOOO T^T**

**Este capitulo me quedoo mas cortoo porque se me fueron las ideas por completo Y la verdad no sabia que mas agregarle XDD**

**Pero espero que les gustee tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo! :D **

**(NOTA: Hasta hace poco vi el capitulo del anime donde hay un tipo que usa la misma magia que Janet…. . No lo sabia! No me acusen de plagioo xDD )**

**Dentro de muy poco subiré la contii estoy segura!**

**Saludos ¡ :3**


	5. Recuerdos

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece…es de Hiro-sama! Yo lo uso para entretenerme escribiendo ^^**

**Capitulo 5**

**Recuerdos**

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada… Los cuatro estaban realmente sorprendidos: Gray maldiciendo, Lucy lamentándose, Juvia confundida y Jarred lanzando una mirada de burla hacia Gray.

Gray-sama- Juvia decidió romper el silencio- Así que… era cierto… la novia de Gray-sama… es Lucy…- estaba realmente dolida por lo que estaba viendo.

-Lucy estaba a punto de explicar todo- Juvia, nosotros no-

Juvia- interrumpió Gray- Es cierto, estoy saliendo con Lucy-dijo el mago de hielo… Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida al igual que Juvia y Jarred.

¡No es lo que piensan! ¡En serio! Nosotros-

Nosotros… estamos juntos… la verdad no es malo que tu o el gremio se enteren. Tarde o temprano… todos los sabrán- volvió a interrumpir Gray.

_¿Qué demonios haces Gray?- _pensó Lucy-

Juvia no… lo puede creer- dijo la peliazul a punto de romper en llanto- ¿Lucy… como…?-

Tranquila- interrumpió el pelinegro- Será mejor que nos vayamos- Jarred, por alguna razón, se mostraba molesto… Observo a Gray con enfado, luego abrazo a Juvia para retirarse del lugar. La cual se veía realmente mal. Gray no dijo nada…escondió sus ojos bajo el fleco mientras los dos magos de agua se retiraban del lugar.

¡Gray! ¿Por qué dijiste eso?- pregunto Lucy exasperada.

¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Gray levantando la cabeza- Hice lo que tenía que hacer- sonrió el alquimista, Lucy estaba confundida.

¿Pero qué dices? ¡Juvia cree que los dos estamos saliendo!-

Exacto… ¿Qué no era ese tu plan?- Lucy se sorprendió ante estas palabras.

Pero… si le hubieses explicado todo… Tu…-

Lo sé…Habría logrado confesarle a Juvia que me gusta… Pero ¿Y Natsu? Si hubiera hecho eso… ¿Quién te ayudaría a darle celos a Natsu? Habría sido egoísta de mi parte explicarle todo a Juvia y dejarte sola… Y por lo que veo, Natsu te ha hecho algo; necesitas mi ayuda más que nunca-

Gray….- dijo Lucy sorprendida.

Debemos trabajar juntos en esto…El plan es: Fingir que salimos y celar a Natsu y a Juvia-

Gray… ¡Muchas gracias!- Lucy se lanzo a los brazos de Gray en señal de agradecimiento, Gray sonrió- No era necesario Gray- dijo Lucy separándose de el chico.

Descuida… Todo sea por ayudar a una amiga- dijo Gray

No… en serio; no era necesario- dijo Lucy pensativa- Podrías haberle explicado todo a Juvia, y luego pedirle que nos ayudara con el plan. Así, tú hubieras podido ayudarme a darle celos a Natsu y Juvia estaría de acuerdo- explico orgullosa Lucy.

-Gray agacho la cabeza y una niebla gris se poso sobre el-

C…creo que hable de más- dijo la rubia con una gotita en la cabeza.

Mientras tanto en el gremio…

Janet se encontraba conversando animadamente con Cana y con Lissana, mientras que uno de los magos más fuertes del gremio entraba al lugar.

Laxus- saludo Fried- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta… Rara vez vuelves al gremio con frecuencia-

Bueno… Siete años es bastante tiempo- respondió el rubio sentándose - Necesito hacer misiones para reponer el tiempo perdido-

Eso no significa que no debas descansar de vez en cuando- añadió Evergreen.

-Laxus no dijo nada; cerro los ojos y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Luego escucho una risa desconocida- ¿Eh?...- dijo abriendo los ojos- ¿Hay una nueva miembro?- pregunto viendo a la chica de cabellos naranjas.

¿Qué?- pregunto Fried, luego volteo a ver al mismo lugar que Laxus- Ah… Si, es nueva. Su nombre es Janet, se unió hace unos días junto a otro mago- respondió seriamente.

Creí que no tendríamos nuevos miembros en mucho tiempo… Con lo que paso, nuestro gremio perdió bastante popularidad- dijo Laxus sonriendo – Y ¿Es fuerte esa chica?-

La vi usando la magia de Lissana, pero no aseguro que sea exactamente del mismo tipo- respondió el chico de cabellos verdes.

¿Qué?...- interrumpió Bixlow- Yo la vi usando la magia de Cana-

Pero yo- dijo Evergreen- Yo observe que usaba la magia de Levy- Los tres magos solo se vieron entre sí.

¿Insinúan que sabe usar más de un tipo de magia?- dijo Laxus alzando una ceja- Pero es una increíble coincidencia que use la magia de los miembros del gremio-

No necesariamente- añadió Fried- Ahora que recuerdo, hay tipos de magia que permiten copiar el estilo o el poder de otros magos. Es probable que su magia esté relacionada con eso-

Quizá sea eso- dijo Laxus – Entonces es magia de…- Antes de completar la frase, la aterradora silueta de una persona le llego a la mente- _¿Copiar magia?- _pensó aterrado el mago- _¿Podría ser posible que… ella…?- _Laxus observo la dulce sonrisa que tenia la chica en su rostro- _Pero ella… no… no lo creo- _se levanto de la mesa pensativo, los otros tres magos solo lo observaron con curiosidad.

¿Qué ocurre Laxus?- pregunto la chica castaña al ver el modo en que se levanto, pero su comentario fue ignorado… Ya que Laxus se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba la miembro más reciente del gremio.

Oye… Janet- llamo Laxus a la chica. Ella solo volteo sobre su hombro y se sorprendió al ver quien la llamaba.

Laxus-san- dijo sorprendida y asustada- ¡De verdad es Laxus-san!- sin siquiera pensarlo, Janet salto para abrazar a Laxus, el cual se asusto un poco al ver la reacción de la chica.

Por favor… ¿Podrías soltarme- pidió con algo de dificultad por la presión del abrazo.

L… Lo siento- dijo apenada- ¡Es solo que en verdad te admiro! Eres uno de los magos más fuertes del gremio- la chica sonrió dulcemente, Laxus la observo sorprendido por sus palabras.

Vaya….aprecio mucho que me admires-

¡No es nada extraño Laxus-san! Eres bastante fuerte-

Veras- continuó- Solo quiero hacerte unas preguntas ¿Puedo?-

Mmmm… Claro-

A solas-

¿Qué?- pregunto confundida.

Laxus… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de ella?- dijo Erza defendiendo a Janet.

Descuida Erza-san… No tengo miedo. Yo confío en los miembros del gremio- la chica le ofreció a Erza una sonrisa- Laxus-san, responderé a tus preguntas-

-Laxus sonrió- Bien, ven conmigo- dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Janet le siguió y salieron del gremio.

¿Por qué querría Laxus hablar con ella?- se pregunto Natsu en voz baja- ¿Acaso quiere pelear contra ella?-

No creo que Laxus quiera pelear con una chica como ella- opino Happy.

Si, supongo - dijo el Dragon Slayer dirigiéndose a la salida con sus manos por detrás de la cabeza. Pero al llegar a la puerta, se topo con una imagen que no esperaba en lo absoluto…

¿Natsu?- dijo Lucy, quien estaba rodeada por el brazo del Gray.

Lucy…- dijo asustado Natsu- Qu… ¿Qué demonios haces con ese exhibicionista?-

Bueno… yo…- Lucy se sonrojo.

¿Qué no te enteraste Natsu? Ella es mi novia ahora- dijo Gray sonriendo de lado.

-Natsu sintió un pequeño escalofrío al escuchar esto- ¡¿Queee?-

No es algo que te interese, Natsu- dijo con arrogancia Lucy mientras entraban al gremio.

-Natsu se quedo helado por la noticia que había recibido, alcanzo a ver a la supuesta pareja y entro de nuevo al gremio-

Vaya, vaya- dijo burlona Cana- Primero lo de Laxus y ahora aparece una feliz pareja ¡No paran las sorpresas en el gremio!- Todos rieron ante este comentario, a excepción de Natsu, cosa que Lissana noto.

Natsu ¿Estás bien?- pregunto tiernamente la albina.

Claro… ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?- pregunto sin quitar la vista de Gray y Lucy, quienes se encontraban rodeados por todas las chicas haciéndoles preguntas.

No lo sé… te noto algo extraño-

Estoy bien…- respondió el mago.

Pero, pareciera que no- insistió Lissana.

¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!- grito Natsu molesto. Lissana lo observo temerosa y retrocedió un paso.

Tranquilo-

-Natsu nisiquiera la observo, solo volvió a sentarse en una de las mesas del gremio, mientras Lucy y Gray anunciaban su "relación" a todos los presentes. Pero el Dragon Slayer no era el único afectado por la noticia.

En Fairy Hills…

Una chica de cabellos azules se encontraba sentada (o mejor dicho, paralizada) en su cama. Jarred había ofrecido acompañarla, pero ella quería estar sola. El tan solo saber que Gray no la amaba, le destrozo el corazón.

Gray-sama… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo Juvia?- susurraba la maga mientras abundantes lagrimas caían por sus mejillas- ¿¡Por qué Lucy! ¡Lucy jamás llegara a amar a Gray-sama como lo hace Juvia!- la chica recordó aquella vez; cuando peleo en la Torre del Paraíso con la intención de ayudarlo… Cuando todos pensaron que él era un traidor, y sin embargo, ella no le dio la espalda…. Cuando arriesgo su propia vida en la pelea con Meredy para salvarle. ¿Acaso todo eso no había contado para nada? ¿Eso no le importaba a Gray?... - ¿Por qué Gray-sama no puede comprender eso?- las lagrimas no se detenían - Juvia…Juvia- limpio sus ojos – Juvia debe hacer algo, ella no puede dejar las cosas así- se sentó en su cama un momento a meditar y tratar de calmarse- Juvia no dejara que Lucy le quite a Gray-sama- Se levanto de su cama, se dirigió al baño, limpio sus ojos y salió de su habitación.

Juvia ama a Gray-sama… no lo dejara ir tan fácilmente- dijo decidida, luego se encamino al gremio.

…

¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?- dijo sarcástica Levy- ¡Gray y Lucy!- dijo siguiendo la corriente del plan que ella sola había descubierto. Luego le guiño el ojo a Lucy. La cual solo sonrió

Gray- llamo un chico de cabellos negros.

¿Eh?- antes de poder voltear por completo, un fuerte puño hizo contacto con su rostro.

Idiota- dijo Jarred seriamente.

¡¿Tu otra vez? – grito exasperado Gray.

¡Pelea!- grito Gajeel encima de una mesa.

¡Gajeel! ¡Por favor, deja de hacer mas escándalo!- grito Levy. Pero ya era tarde; en menos de un segundo, empezaron a volar todo tipo de objetos por el lugar.

Ahí van de nuevo- sonrió Mirajane.

Gray… ¿Qué diablos has hecho?- continuo el mago de agua.

¿A qué te refieres?- Jarred se dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- ¡Oye imbécil!- volvió a gritar Gray mientras le seguía. Ya fuera del gremio, Jarred contestó.

¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Juvia?- acuso el pelinegro.

No sé de que hablas- respondió Gray- ¡¿Y porque demonios me golpeaste?- dijo tratando de evadir el tema.

Por favor, solo dime porque diablos le dijiste a Juvia que Lucy y tu eran novios-

Porque es cierto-

No me hables como si fuera idiota; yo sé muy bien que todo esto es una farsa- dijo volteando el rostro, ofreciéndole a Gray una mirada llena de odio.

¿Y qué?... Tú deberías estar feliz… Después de todo, tu…-

No siento absolutamente nada por Juvia- interrumpió Jarred, Gray abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú me dijiste que…!-

De verdad me sorprende tu ignorancia- se burló – Dije eso para que abrieras los ojos… Pero veo que no te ayudó del todo-

E… estas mintiendo- dijo confundido Gray.

Cuando conocí a Juvia, en verdad me agradó, ella es una gran persona. Y claro, es una chica hermosa, pero debes saber que no tengo interés en ella-

¡¿Entonces porque demonios me mentiste?- grito enfadado el alquimista.

Le ofrecí a Juvia que saliéramos de misión, luego la invite a un restaurante. Allí, ella me comento todo lo que había sufrido por cierto imbécil, y resulta que ese imbécil eras tú-

¿Qué?-

¿No te habías dado cuenta? Vaya, no me equivoqué: realmente eres un imbécil-

Deja de bromear y dime que ocurrió- dijo Gray afilando la mirada.

Ella es una gran chica, pero nisiquiera la notabas. Así fue como decidí fingir interés por ella, solo de esa manera te darías cuenta que en verdad te importa. Te darías cuenta de cuánto la quieres, solamente si alguien trataba de quitártela-

Eso no tiene sentido- bufó Gray.

Si lo tiene…Funcionó contigo- se burló de nuevo- Pero eso no importa… Te interesa Juvia ¿No es así? –

Su… Supongo- contesto sonrojado Gray.

Ve a buscarla, explícale todo-

Pero yo…-

Yo ayudaré a Lucy, ve con Juvia-

Bien….- después de un segundo, Gray se percató de algo- Oye ¿Cómo supiste que nosotros dos…?-

Je… debiste escoger un lugar más privado para tu conversación -

Así que lo escuchaste-

¿Qué acaso no es obvio idiota?-

Ya veo… ¡Y ya deja de llamarme idiota, idiota!-

Es lo que eres….- Jarred sonrió- Apresúrate, ve con Juvia. Yo me encargo de ayudar a Lucy-

Vaya, de verdad quieres ayudar a Juvia- dijo Gray pasando al lado de Jarred.

No es eso…- aclaró el chico, Gray se dio la vuelta para observarlo- Juvia no necesita ningún tipo de ayuda. Al que quería ayudar, es a ti-

¿Qué?... ¿Ayudarme a mí?- pregunto Gray aún mas confundido.

Podría decirse que alguna vez fui tan idiota como tú… y perdí a… - Jarred se detuvo en esa frase- A alguien importante. No es que me agrades del todo, solo te digo que se cómo se siente, y no quiero que alguien pase por la misma situación- dijo el chico viendo al cielo…

-Gray le observó con extrañeza- Pues… en ese caso… Te lo agradezco mucho- dijo sonriendo de lado.

- Jarred cerró los ojos, luego sonrió- No hay de que-

Cerca de aquel lugar….

Laxus-san ¿Qué ocurre?-

Nada… solamente quiero preguntarte algo- respondió el chico de cabellos rubios.

Dime… responderé sin problemas- dijo animada Janet.

Tengo curiosidad sobre tu gremio anterior ¿Podrías hablarme de él?- preguntó sin verla a la cara.

-Janet tragó en seco- ¿Mi…mi gremio?-

Si… ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres hablar sobre eso?-

No…No hay problema pero….-

¿Pero qué?-

Esque… - Janet meditó un poco- Bueno, debo confesarte que era un gremio… oscuro- dijo por lo bajo. Esas palabras fueron lo único que necesitó Laxus para alarmarse.

Y… ¿Su nombre?-

Es… Ri… River…-

-Laxus esperaba ansioso las palabras de la chica, pero decidió interrumpir- ¿Gods?- Janet salto al escuchar a Laxus.

¿Lo… lo conoces?- preguntó alterada.

De hecho no… pero tengo algunos recuerdos…- dijo Laxus- Recuerdo a alguien… A una mujer… Su magia… Su poder… Eran simplemente aterradores-

_¿Madre?-_ pensó Janet.

Tu usas la misma magia que ella ¿No es así?- la chica se quedo en silencio- Magia de imitaciones ¿Me equivoco?-

¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?- pregunto Janet.

Lo siento, no te puedo decir nada sobre eso- contesto Laxus- Pero sé que es un gremio poderoso; no, poderoso es poco. Es temible, en especial esa mujer. Por un momento pensé que eras tú, pero eso es imposible-

Ella es…- dijo Janet con algo de dificultad, Laxus escuchó con atención- No sé quién es ella, lo lamento- dijo la chica dándole la espalda a Laxus- ¿Eso era todo lo que querías preguntarme?-

Si- respondió con seriedad.

Sé que te incomoda saber que fui miembro de ese gremio pero, descuida yo renuncié, el maestro ya lo sabe, y, si ocurre algo…-

Ni siquiera pienses en ello, si esos monstruos quisieran hacerte algo ya lo hubiesen hecho, después de todo, la renuncia de un miembro no debe ser gran cosa para ellos ¿No crees?-

Supongo- respondió Janet con algo de culpa.

Además, no debes pensar tan negativamente. Si ellos te atacarán, estaríamos perdidos- normalmente, Laxus no reconocía la fuerza de un oponente de esa manera, pero solo el recuerdo de esa mujer, le erizaba por completo la piel- De todas formas, vete ya a tu casa, es tarde- dijo con un gesto indiferente. Luego se volteo y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, al igual que Janet. Luego de que los dos se fueran del lugar, un chico con una capa se acercaba lentamente al camino donde se había llevado a cabo la conversación.

Janet- susurró al viento- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo con rencor mientras tocaba el suelo donde momentos antes había estado la chica.

Descuida Ares- dijo una chica de cabellos castaños posando su mano sobre el hombro del él- Pronto lo pagará caro- dijo con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios.

**Acá está la continuación! Para que no piensen que estoy muerta o que me trago la tierra xDD….**

**No esta muy largo ni muy corto… pero por poco (No lean lo siguiente si no han visto el ultimo cap del animee xDD) dejo de escribirlo porque el capitulo de hoy me desalentó mucho Q_Q Juro quee por al menos un momento odie a Erza….!**

**Pero en fin… al menos pude terminarlo en un tiempo adecuado… Aunque todavía no han arreglado mi compu T_T pero mi hermana ha tenido piedad de mii y me presto su lap xDD**

**Pero bueno…. **

**Ojalaa les gustee el cap! **

**Hasta la próxima Conti! C:**


	6. Confesión

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece… es absoluta propiedad de nuestro querido Hiro-sama :DD**

**Capitulo 6**

**Confesión**

Por las calles de Magnolia, un joven de cabellos azulados caminaba, o mejor dicho, corría como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Juvia- susurro el chico mientras se detenía a recuperar el aliento. Volteo a ver hacia un lado y se topó con una joyería. En su rosto se poso una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que entraba al lugar.

….

Laxus-san… ¿Cómo es que supo de mi gremio? No, mas importante ¿Cómo es que conoce a mi madre?- se preguntaba la chica de ojos verdes mientras se dirigía a Fairy Hills. Dio un pequeño suspiro para luego cerrar los ojos- Es extraño, quizá el estuvo en un gremio oscuro alguna vez- Janet, aún con los ojos cerrados, no se percató de que el camino estaba desolado, a excepción de una persona de capa negra que se acercaba a ella con cautela. Con cada paso, la misteriosa figura se acercaba más a Janet. Aquella persona extendió sus manos con intención de atacar a la joven- ¿Eh?- dijo la joven abriendo los ojos, su posible atacante desapareció, pero ni Juvia, mucho menos Janet, lo notaron- Juvia-chan. ¡Hola! ¿Vas camino al gremio?-

Janet-chan- Juvia la observó curiosa elevando la mirada- Si, debo ir a hacer algo-

¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Janet noto que la maga de agua parecía deprimida. Se preocupó por ella, pues fue una de las pocas personas con quien tomó confianza rápidamente.

No es necesario Janet-chan- respondió Juvia con una sonrisa totalmente fingida- Solo necesito hablar con Jarred-kun-

Y desde cuando lo tratas de "kun"- susurró la maga con una gotita en la cabeza- Pero Juvia-chan, ¿Por qué irás al gremio a estas horas? Deberías esperar hasta mañana-

Es que es importante-

¿Demasiado?-

Si- respondió sin muchos ánimos.

Esta bien, pero entonces ¡Te acompaño! Después de todo, no tengo nada interesante que hacer en mi casa-

-Juvia le sonrió- Gracias…- Janet se colocó al lado de Juvia tomándola del brazo para apurar su caminata.

Y bien ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debes hacer?- preguntó mientras se acercaban a la ciudad.

Bueno, Juvia solo quiere hablar de algo con Jarred-kun-

¿De nuevo con el "kun"?- volvió a decir la maga con una gotita en la cabeza- Pero, eso ya lo habías dicho- la acusó Janet- ¡Vamos! Dime… ¿O es algo vergonzoso?-

Algo así- respondió la peliazul en un tono seco.

No me digas que te gusssssta Jarred- se burló la maga imitadora.

¡Claro que no!- contestó Juvia con un leve sonrojo para luego soltar una pequeña risa. Janet también sonrió al ver que había logrado animar un poco a la chica.

Entonces ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Juvia la observó con tristeza- Es complicado pero, Juvia te lo dirá- Janet posó una mano sobre su hombro.

Descuida, puedes desahogarte- dijo sonriente mientras Juvia empezaba a relatar la razón de su tristeza.

….

¿Cuánto es?- preguntó el alquimista de hielo mientras observaba un brillante y hermoso collar de plata con un dije de diamante

300,000 jewels- dijo amablemente la vendedora.

Lo quiero- dijo de forma indiferente. Luego le fue entregado aquel collar en una caja negra.

Oye, no quiero sonar atrevida pero ¿Tienes novia?- preguntó sonrojada la chica.

Eso es lo que trataré de lograr hoy- respondió sin quitar la mirada del objeto que tenía entre sus manos y, sin percatarse realmente de las palabras de la vendedora, salió del lugar y se paró un momento- ¿Qué demonios? ¿Me acaba de preguntar si tengo novia?- dijo con una mueca de disgusto- Esto no parece muy especial- dijo el chico mientras observando con algo de disgusto el collar. Sonrió, y le dio una última mirada al collar, luego lo arrojó hacia atrás como si fuese una basura. Juntó sus manos, las cuales empezaron a irradiar luz. Tomo el objeto que había hecho con su magia, el cual era una copia exacta del collar anterior, pero completamente de hielo- Así está mejor- dijo el mago sin percatarse de que varias personas se encontraban peleándose por el collar que momentos antes había arrojado-Ahora solo debo encontrarla- pero no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo por hacerlo, ya que al voltear la mirada, se encontró con la persona que había estado buscando.

Gray-sama- dijo algo sorprendida la chica de ojos azules.

Ho… Hola Gray-san- saludó Janet colocándose en medio de Gray y Juvia, pues ya había escuchado la historia de la chica, y no le gustó para nada lo que había pasado- Es un gusto verte- dijo tomando el brazo de Juvia en un intento de alejarla de él.

Juvia, espera- dijo Gray tomando el otro brazo de la chica- Necesito hablar contigo-

-Janet frunció el seño, Juvia la observó con seriedad- Janet-chan, no hay problema- la pelinaranja relajo su rostro, preguntándole a Juvia con la mirada si todo estaba bien, Juvia le sonrió.

Bien… nos vemos mas tarde Juvia-chan- se despidió la chica mientras se alejaba del lugar.

_Bien, ya estoy aquí… ¿Ahora que diablos le digo?-_ pensaba Gray notando el incómodo silencio que inundaba el lugar.

Gray-sama, ¿De que quiere hablar con Juvia?-

Bueno… yo…- a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Gray se ponía aun más nervioso. No era la primera vez que trataba con una chica, pero normalmente, eran ellas quienes se le declaraban a él- Juvia, lamento lo que dije antes, sobre Lucy y-

No hay nada de que disculparse… Gray-sama está enamorado de Lucy-san… Juvia lo entiende- dijo la chica con culpa dentro, ya que estaba planeando una forma de destruir el noviazgo de Gray y Lucy.

No Juvia, fue un error decirte eso… La verdad es… -

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Juvia algo sonrojada por el hecho de estar hablando con Gray a solas.

Te diré la verdad…. Tu… Bueno… Cuando nos encontramos en la ciudad aquella vez, Jarred me comentó algo que me molestó demasiado. Me dijo que tenía interés en ti…-

Gray-sama, eso es imposible…. Después de todo a Jarred-kun le gusta mucho otra chica- luego de decir esto, Juvia se percató realmente de lo que había dicho el mago de hielo- U… un momento…¿E… eso le molestó a Gr…Gray-sama?- pregunto nerviosa y aún mas sonrojada. No se encontraban sentimientos para describir la sorpresa que tenía en esos momentos.

Yo… la verdad, no se como decirte esto pero….-

Gray-sama- Juvia, por haberlo imaginado tantas veces, sabía lo que iba a decir Gray.

Se…sentí celos- Juvia casi se desmaya al escuchar esto-Y… gracias a Lucy, descubrí que tu… que tu- decía un nervioso y sonrojado Gray. Después de decir eso, no pudo articular más palabras, estaba decidido a confesar desde el principio pero…. Era mas fácil imaginarlo que hacerlo.

¿Q…que cosa? - preguntó Juvia sin siquiera verlo.

Yo…. Bueno… tu…- Gray solo observaba el suelo para ocultar su vergüenza- Yo… ¡Te traje esto!- dijo sacando la pequeña caja con el collar. Juvia levanto la mirada.

Gray-sama… ¿Le ha comprado algo a Juvia?- dijo soñadora la maga de agua tomando delicadamente el regalo.

Ábrelo- dijo Gray un poco más relajado. Juvia obedeció, abrió la caja emocionada y se encontró con el bello collar.

Gray-sama, es muy hermoso- Juvia observaba el objeto con gran admiración.

Bueno, lo hice para ti pero, la verdad, eso no era lo que te quería decir….-

¿Entonces…que era?-

¿Sabes? … ¡Te lo diré de una vez!…. ¡Me gustas!- confesó Gray. Mientras que Juvia no sabía que le había sorprendido mas; lo que dijo, o la forma en que lo dijo. Se sonrojó a más no poder y su corazón se lleno de alegría. ¡Su más grande deseo se había vuelto realidad! Sentía que estaba soñando, como muchas veces lo hizo- Era eso, no creo que te interese demasiado- dijo Gray al ver que la chica no reaccionaba.

G… Gray-sama ¿E…Es en se…serio?- tartamudeó la maga. Gray la observó confundido

S…Si, no lo dudes-

-Juvia estaba a punto de llorar de emoción, de felicidad…. ¡De todo!.- A… A Juvia…. ¡También le gusta mucho Gray-sama!- dijo la chica aferrándose a Gray con un tierno abrazo. El abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Juvia… tu… tu- dijo soltando a la chica.

-Juvia le observaba sonriente- ¿Qué ocurre?-

¿Qui….quisieras… ser ….?-

¡Si!- gritó Juvia sin poder esperar a que Gray completara la tan esperada pregunta.

-Gray sonrió, y un leve sonrojo se poso en su rostro, tomó el collar y lo puso tiernamente en el cuello de Juvia-

Juvia… es tan feliz- la chica tenía lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos mientras observaba tiernamente al mago.

Yo… también estoy feliz- dijo Gray en tono seco, pero con una inevitable sonrisa. Juvia le abrazó fuertemente- ¿Sabes? Debo ir al gremio, tengo algo importante que decirle, o mejor dicho, agradecerle, a alguien-

¡Juvia también!- dijo animada agradeciéndole mentalmente a Jarred y a Lucy.

Y hablando de Lucy….

¿Dónde estará Gray?- se preguntaba la maga de espíritus estelares.

Creo que salió del gremio Lu-chan- respondió la chica peliazul.

Lo que me faltaba- bufó la rubia, justo antes de que un portazo la sacara de sus pensamientos.

He terminado- dijo un chico de ojos violetas.

¡¿De que hablas idiota?- preguntó curioso Gajeel.

¡Gajeel, trata de ser mas amable!- le regañó Levy. El Dragon Slayer solo le proporcionó una de sus típicas sonrisas, haciendo sonrojar a la peliazul.

Hablo de Gray, he peleado contra él por el amor de la hermosa Lucy-chan, y he ganado- respondió Jarred.

¿¡Queeeeeeee!- grito Nastu.

¿! Queeeeeeeeee?- gritó también Lucy.

¿! Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- dijeron al unísono todos los miembros del gremio.

Así es, ahora el corazón de la bella Lucy-chan es mío- dijo tomando la mano de la chica, quien solo le miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.

¿! Pero que diablos está pasando aquí!- pregunto exasperado el mago de fuego.

Yo también quisiera saberlo- dijo Lucy.

Es muy simple, Gray decidió CONFESAR que esa era la decisión correcta- dijo Jarred guiñándole el ojo- Así que me dejo acercarme a Lucy-chan-

-Lucy notó algo raro en la forma en que el chico pronunció esas palabras- "_Gray decidió CONFESAR que esa era la decisión correcta, así que me dejó acercarme a Lucy-chan"- _Abrió los ojos con sorpresa comprendiendo lo que el mago trataba de decirle- Entiendo, así que Gray decidió que me AYUDARAS a no tener el corazón roto- dijo Lucy sonriente. Jarred le devolvió la sonrisa, comprendiendo la frase.

Si, me alegro de que lo ENTIENDAS-

¡Ya basta de hablar raro! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- gritó el Dragneel con fuego saliendo de su boca.

Natsu- dijo Lucy sorprendida por la reacción del chico.

Vamos Lucy…. Te invito a comer- Jarred tomó la mano de Lucy con estrellas alrededor de su rostro, ignorando a Natsu.

¡Oye!- reclamó Natsu aún más furioso.

Ese tipo si que tiene talento para hacer enojar a las personas- dijo Gray entrando al gremio junto con Juvia.

¿Por qué lo dices Gray-sama?-

Por simple experiencia-

-Juvia le sonrió, luego volteó a ver al chico de cabellos negros- Jarred-kun, muchas gracias-

Si, tengo que agradecerte mucho-dijo Gray tratando de parecer indiferente.

-Jarred los observó con confusión, pero luego de un momento entendió lo que había pasado- Ya veo, al fin dejaste de ser idiota Gray-

¡Ya basta con eso de idiota!-

-El mago de agua sonrió- Vamos Lucy-chan… permíteme llevarte a tu casa- dijo volteando el rostro para ver a la rubia.

Claro- respondió sonriente.

K…ku- decía un bastante enojado Natsu.

No sabes ocultar tus sentimientos, Natsu- acusó Erza.

¿Sentimientos?- preguntó confundido.

Déjalo, ahora el es el idiota-

Antes el idiota era Gray-sama- dijo una sonriente Juvia.

¡Oye!- le gritó Gray. Juvia seguía como si nada.

Por cierto, Gray…. Lucy era tu novia ¿No es así?-

Supongo- dijo Gray naturalmente.

¿Qué acaso no te importa que Jarred te la quite?- todo el gremio escuchó la lógica pregunta de Erza, y las dudas comenzaron a caer sobre Gray.

Es cierto, ¿Te darás por vencido?-

¡Abandonar a la chica que quieres no es de hombres!-

Lucy se debe sentir mal-

¡Que cobarde eres Gray!-

-El mago de hielo se sintió acorralado con tantos comentarios por parte de sus compañeros, tanto, que no se percato que la maga de agua agachó tristemente la cabeza-

_¿Gray-sama no quiere decir que es novio de Juvia?_- pensaba la chica.

Bu…Bueno, es que Jarred ganó limpiamente, no puedo decir o hacer nada- se excusó Gray girando la cabeza, y se topó con la triste mirada de Juvia, la observó preocupado, bajó la mirada y…- Además- dijo en un susurro, todos se quedaron en silencio por la seriedad con la que habló- Yo no quiero más a Lucy- Juvia sobresaltó por esas palabras- Quiero que sepan que desde ahora, la única persona que quiero es… es… Juvia- la chica mencionada se sonrojo y sonrió al mismo tiempo.

Gray-sama…-

-El alquimista le sonrió, y dirigió su mirada a los miembros del gremio. Realmente, estaba un poco apenado por lo que dijo, pero sabía que era lo correcto. Esperaba que todos lo entendieran, ya que pensaba que nadie se lo esperaba pero…-

Al fin-

Tardó tiempo en darse cuenta-

Parece que eres un hombre después de todo-

¡Aye! ¡Gray dejó de ser idiota!-

¡¿De que hablan! ¡Y ya basta con eso de idiota!- gritó Gray con la mandíbula por el suelo.

Bueno, nos alegramos por ti- felicitó Erza- ¡Y todos deben aprender a ser más sensibles!- dijo volteándose violentamente hacia los presentes- ¡No saben… No saben… Lo difícil que es decir eso!- decía con un puño alzado y su rostro sonrojado- ¡En serio!... Es… es demasiado…. ¡No lo entienden!- tomó a Gray de la camisa y lo sacudía violentamente.

Claro….- dijeron todos con una gota en la nuca.

-En otro lado…-

Ya veo, me alegro por Gray y Juvia- dijo la rubia al terminar de escuchar la historia del mago de agua.

Si, yo también, y no te preocupes. Yo te ayudaré con el supuesto plan que tenías con Gray-

¿Supuesto plan?-

Es que debes admitir que es demasiado malo- respondió Jarred cruzado de brazos.

¡Pero tu hiciste casi lo mismo!- dijo Lucy con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Bueno, eso no importa ahora, el punto es que yo te ayudaré de ahora en adelante, y lo haré mejor de lo que lo hubiese hecho Gray-

Bueno, al menos le tocará a Natsu sufrir- dijo Lucy mostrándose siniestra.

Oye…-

¿Qué?-

Das miedo-

¡No es cierto!- dijo exasperada Lucy.

**Hasta aquí el sexto capitulo: D**

**Bendito sea el auto-guardado de Word Q_Q!**

**Como ya ven… al fin se aclararon las cosas entre Gray y Juvia :DD pero todavía falta algo e.e**

**Y no puedo seguir insultando mucho a Gray xDD porque según lo que salió en el manga no es tan ciego como creíamos! :OO **

**ahora habrá un poco de NaLu como dijo Pooky… por cierto tu primer review fue raro ._. pero igual gracias xDD**

**y disculpen si hay errores pero no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo todo xDD**

**espero les guste !**

**Byee!**


	7. Nada es lo que parece

**Aclaracion: Por desgracia, Fairy Tail y sus personajes no son mios ¬¬' Son de nuestro querido Hiro-sama! :DD**

**Perdon la Tardanza! Pero aquí les tengo el 7to. Capítulo! Muchas Gracias a****JuviaFT, ****Elizabeth Evans, Ana, L'Muk y a Pooky por leerme… y en especial a Comadreja-chan, a Cata Fullbuster y a AmyAylen por apoyarme y dejarme reviews! En serio se les agradecee mucho! xS**

**Capítulo 7**

**Nada es lo que parece…**

¡Ya basta!- gritaba bastante furiosa una chica rubia de grandes ojos marrones, conocida como Lucy. Pues desde que había despertado, se encontró con una agradable/desagradable sorpresa: su compañero de equipo, Natsu. Era normal que el muchacho se apareciera en su casa, pero esta vez, la había estado hostigando con la misma pregunta desde que salió de camino al gremio:

¿Por qué te hiciste novia de ese tipo?- volvió a insistir el hijo de Igneel.

¡Ya te dije que eso no te incumbe!- se enojó aun mas Lucy. Aunque para ser sincera, no le molestaba mucho la atención que le ponía Natsu. De hecho, ese era el objetivo de su supuesta relación con el pelinegro.

¡Me da igual si es de mi incumbencia o no! ¡Quiero saber porque sales con ese tipo!-

Natsu, solo te diré esto una vez más ¡Ya basta!- alegó la rubia

Vamos, ¿Por qué no quieres decirme algo tan simple?-

¡¿Tan simple? Así todo esto te parece algo simple-

¡Si!- afirmó sonriente Natsu.

Bueno, si es tan simple no entiendo porque te interesa-

¡Solo dime la verdad de una vez!-

¡Bien! ¿Quieres saber la verdad?- Natsu, finalmente, le había colmado la paciencia.

¡Ya te dije que si!- gritó con una venita en la frente.

Soy novia de Jarred porque… porque- decía mientras pensaba una respuesta.

¿Porque que?-

Porque… porque yo…. ¡Me he enamorado de él!- hasta Lucy se sorprendió por sus palabras, mientras Natsu la observaba sorprendido. Se llevó la mano a la boca, estando consiente de que quizá había exagerado un poco la respuesta.

E… Está bien- dijo Natsu dándole la espalda a Lucy- Solamente quería saber eso- se alejó poco a poco de la rubia, algo asustado. No por las palabras que había dicho ella, sino por la sensación que éstas habían causado en él. No podía explicar lo que sentía pero, desde que se enteró de lo que existía entre el mago de agua y la maga estelar, sentía ira, enojo, y sobre todo, deseos de golpear a Jarred- Maldición- se detuvo a decir el Dragon Slayer golpeando su pecho- ¿Qué demonios es ésta sensación?-

Natsu- susurró al viento mientras veía alejarse la silueta de éste- E…eso no era necesario- suspiro la rubia con toda la culpa sobre ella. Luego recordó que, para atraer aún más la atención de Natsu, era necesario seguir fingiendo, aunque aquello la hiciera sentir mal- Soy la peor persona del mundo- dijo con dos cascadas de lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

-Y hablando de lagrimas-

¡Lo he decidido! ¡Me mudaré con Jarred!- decía la chica pelinaranja con el rostro recostado sobre la barra.

Ni de broma- la observó el mencionado seriamente.

Ya te dije que eso se vería extraño- sonrió Mirajane.

¡Pero Mira-san! ¡Es muy difícil pagar la renta!- se quejó mientras seguía llorando descontroladamente.

Bueno, deberías salir a trabajar- sugirió amablemente- Ya comienzas a parecerte a Lucy-

¡Ya lo hice! Y termine destruyendo la casa de mi cliente…. ¡Me ha quedado una deuda más grande que la recompensa!- gritó mientras su llanto se incrementaba.

¿Terminaste destruyendo todo? Ya te empiezas a adaptar a nuestro gremio - sonrió Gray que se encontraba sentado junto a ella.

¡Es cierto! Juvia empezó a hacer mal las cosas en sus trabajos cuando se unió a Fairy Tail- entró a la conversación la maga de agua tomada de la mano de su actual novio: Gray.

No me molesta ser como todos los miembros del gremio pero, ¿¡Como esperan que pague mi renta!-

Bueno, si gustas, Juvia puede acompañarte en una misión Janet-chan- sonrió Juvia.

Yo las acompaño. Después de todo son chicas. Necesitarán protección- dijo orgulloso Gray.

Gray-sama- los ojos de Juvia se convirtieron en corazones.

Vaya, ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!- dijo soñadora Mirajane haciendo sonrojar a ambos.

Gracias chicos, pero si me acompañan, destruiremos el triple de lo que destruiría yo sola- una nube gris se posó sobre Gray y Juvia. Mirajane solo se río- Hablando de eso, Mira-san, tu eres bastante popular entre los chicos ¿No tienes novio?- esta vez, fueron Gray y Juvia los que rieron, mientras un fuerte sonrojo ocupó el rostro de la albina.

Bu… bueno, no ha llegado la persona indicada- trató de ocultar su nerviosismo Mirajane.

¿En serio? Yo creí que había algo entre tu y Laxus-san- dijo Janet como si nada.

¡¿Qué?- dijo alterada Mirajane mientras Gray y Juvia reían más fuerte.

Bueno, eso leí yo en una revista-

Te equivocas- le interrumpió el mago de agua- Ese artículo hablaba sobre Laxus y Cana-

¡Y lees esas revistas!- gritó Gray boquiabierto.

¡¿Laxus y Cana?- entró a la conversación Fried, que se encontraba casi al otro lado del gremio- ¿A que se refieren?-

¡Lo siento Fried-san! No era la intención de Jarred molestarlo- hizo una reverencia Janet.

¡¿Por qué me molestaría?- gritó alterado Fried.

Porque te gusta Cana- se burló Evergreen.

Tú no hables- le dijo sonrojada Cana - Que también estás perdidamente enamorada de Elfman-

¡¿Queee?- dijeron al unísono los mencionados- ¡Los únicos enamorados son aquí son Mirajane y Laxus!-

¡Ya paren con eso!- contestó el rubio sonrojado- ¡Molesten a esos dos mocosos que dicen ser novios!- señaló a Gray y a Juvia.

Bueno, ¡¿Y que hay de Erza y de….?- Gray no completó su frase, ya que fue interrumpido por el golpe que le proporcionó la pelirroja.

¡Atrévete a decir algo!- amenazó la caballera con su pie aún posado en el rostro del alquimista- ¿Qué acaso se olvidaron de Gajeel y Levy?- dijo en un intento de defenderse.

¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?- gritaron los dos sumamente sonrojados.

¡¿?- gritaron Jet y Droy con abundantes lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

¡Gray-sama- se acercó preocupada la peliazul al ver que su amado había sido atacado por Erza, pero no llegó muy lejos, ya que fue golpeada por un barril de cerveza que había sido lanzado por Cana con intención de golpear a Evergreen.

¡Lo siento Juvia!- se disculpó la castaña- ¡¿Ves lo que provocas?- le reclamó a Evergreen.

¡Tu empezaste!-

-Y así, continuó la pelea entre todos los miembros del gremio, mientras que Janet, con un tic en el ojo, observaba lo que había causado- ¿E...Esto… es mi… culpa?-

Si- le contesto con tranquilidad el muchacho de ojos violetas mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

¡Lo siento tanto!- lloró nuevamente hasta casi inundar el gremio- ¡Solo era una pregunta!- Sin embargo, aquel desorden fue interrumpido por un fuerte portazo.

-Todos voltearon a ver a la entrada del gremio, de donde provino el fuerte ruido- ¿Natsu?- se sorprendió Happy al ver a su compañero con un semblante capaz de aterrorizar a cualquiera.

¡¿Qué quieres?- le contestó irritado. Happy retrocedió un paso por la actitud atemorizante del Dragon Slayer.

¿Qu…que te…ocurre?- preguntó temeroso.

¡Idiota!, ten más cuidado. ¡Por poco y rompes la puerta!- dijo Gray amenazador colocándose frente a Natsu.

Fuera de mi camino Gray- todos se sorprendieron por la actitud seria del mago de fuego. Ya que normalmente, no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para atacar a su "enemigo" e iniciar una pelea infantil.

¡Oye! ¡Flamita! ¡No pue…!- gritaba Gray, pero Erza posó una mano sobre su hombro, logrando así que se detuviera. El mago la volteó a ver confundido, pero ella solo negó con la cabeza.

-Natsu se dirigió al tablero de misiones, Happy le siguió- Natsu… ¿Por qué estas tan raro?- preguntó tiernamente el Exceed.

¿De que hablas?- contestó Natsu, sin siquiera voltear a ver Happy.

¿Te pasó algo?- volvió a preguntar

¡No me pasó nada!- le gritó alterado ganándose la atención del gremio. El exceed comenzó a temblar por el modo en que su amigo le hablaba. Natsu relajó su rostro- Lo siento Happy- se disculpó con una triste expresión- No tienes la culpa de nada-

¿Culpa de que?- dijo confundido.

-Luego de una atmósfera tensa, Natsu hizo una mueca de confusión- ¡Nisiquiera yo lo sé!- grito mientras salía fuego de su boca, a Happy le salió una gota en la cabeza.

Natsu, ¿Es por lo de…?- señaló a Janet.

¿Eh? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?-

No lo sé… Pero tal vez te sirve de algo enfrentar lo que sientes-

Si, tienes razón…. Quizá es eso- decía tocándose la barbilla en modo pensativo- ¿Pero que quieres que haga?-

Mmmmm…- pensaba el gato azul. Luego una bombilla brilló sobre su cabeza- ¡Ya sé!- dijo acercándose a Natsu, para decirle al oído lo que pensaba.

-El pelirosa lo escuchó atentamente- ¡Es cierto!- gritó entusiasmado cuando Happy terminó de decir su sugerencia- ¡Gracias! Así se me irá esa sensación-

¡Aye! No se que es lo que te pasa Natsu, pero superar eso de seguro te hará sentir mejor-

¡Lo haré ahora mismo!- dijo el Dragon Slayer con un notable buen humor, mientras se alejaba del tablero para dirigirse a la barra.

-Mientras tanto, cierta maga estelar entraba al gremio con la cabeza baja-

¡Lucy!- gritó emocionada Janet al ver entrar a la chica- ¡Buenos días!-

Buenos días- forzó una sonrisa Lucy.

Hola linda- dijo sonriente Jarred mientras que se levantaba de su asiento para saludar a la maga- ¿Cómo estás?- tomó la mano de Lucy y posó sus labios en ella.

Bi…bien- se sonrojó Lucy- Muchas gracias- dijo mas relajada.

Gray-sama no saludó a Juvia de esa manera- se entristeció la maga de agua.

Si, Gray- le reprendió Mirajane con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro- Si de verdad amas a Juvia, debes tratarla como todo un caballero-

-Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Gray, quien casi se va de espaldas al escuchar esa frase-

¡Gray-sama!- sostuvo Juvia a Gray para evitar su caída- ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto confundida.

¿Eh? ¡No! Nada, no pasa nada- dijo tratando de olvidar lo que había escuchado- Y descuida, prometo tratarte mejor la próxima. Después de todo, soy muy afortunado de tenerte- sonrió Gray tímidamente.

-Juvia se ruborizó, y una tierna sonrisa se posó en su rostro- La única afortunada aquí, es Juvia- abrazó a Gray con ternura, el cual correspondió. Pero cierta palabra no salía de su cabeza.

_¿A…amor?_- pensó un tanto atemorizado mientras tenía a Juvia entre sus brazos.

-De vuelta con Natsu-

¿Natsu-san?- dijo confundida Janet al ver que el mencionado se acercaba a ella.

¡TU!- gritó Natsu señalando a la pelinaranja.

¿Eh?- articuló nerviosa.

-Después de decir esto, la mueca seria de Natsu despareció, reemplazada por una de nerviosismo- Eeeh…. Tuu….- el chico pelirosa comenzó a sudar, y su expresión era como si estuviese viendo un fantasma, además de que estaba prácticamente petrificado, aún señalando a la chica.

¿Qué?- dijo aún más confundida.

Yo ….teee ….uuhhhhhh- decía, o mejor dicho, tartamudeaba Natsu.

¿Qué cosa?- decía tratando de escuchar mejor lo que decía el Dragon Slayer.

Te he dicho quee yo teee uuuhhh- Natsu era incapaz de pronunciar las últimas palabras de su oración. A todos los presentes les salió una gota en la cabeza.

-Mientras tanto, Lucy observaba extrañada la escena, cuando un recuerdo desagradable se le venía a la mente:

_Natsu… eso es vergonzoso- _

_Lo sé… pero es por eso que no puedo estar cerca de Janet- _

_¿Estás seguro de que sientes eso por Janet?- _

_S…si….Es algo que solo había sentido por ….Erza…. –_

_Es extraño que sientas eso por dos chicas- _

_¡Cállate!... Es demasiado vergonzoso… Pero, no lo puedo evitar… Cada vez que estoy cerca de ellas… mi corazón…-_

_-_Lucy abrió los ojos con sopresa, y repasando lo único que se le entendía al pelirosa, pensó lo peor- Natsu, ¿Le dirá eso a Janet delante de todos?- no soportó mas, y soltando la mano de Jarred, se dirigió a la salida del gremio a toda prisa. Sin embargo, fue detenida por su "novio".

¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó el pelinegro. Lucy lo vio con tristeza.

Por favor, no puedo escuchar más. Ya me quedó claro que Natsu está… está…-

¿Está?-

El…. Ama a Janet… No tengo dudas - dijo en un susurro.

¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?- preguntó confundido.

Es muy obvio…- dijo Lucy volteando el rostro.

¿Por qué lo dices?-

Es que yo… escuché… algo que… quizá no debí- dijo Lucy conteniendo las lágrimas

Dime, ¿Qué escuchaste?- preguntó con calma.

Bueno, yo….- se detuvo para ver a Natsu, quién aún hablaba con Janet.

Oye, mejor escucha lo que le dirá para asegurarte. Quizá tengas razón, pero quizá es otra cosa- sugirió Jarred observando la graciosa escena.

No… estoy segura… Natsu le dirá a Janet que…-

¡Te reto a una pelea!- gritó finalmente Natsu sorprendiendo a todos.

¡¿Qué?- gritó asustada Janet.

¡¿Queeeeee?- gritó el gremio entero con la mandíbula por el suelo. Incluyendo a Lucy.

Na…Natsu-san ¿De que hablas?- decía Janet sorprendida.

-Lucy observó a Jarred con vergüenza- Estee…. Yoo…-

¿Aún estas segura?- se burló el pelinegro, con sus ojos hechos un par de puntos.

¡Cállate!- agitó el puño Lucy.

Natsu ¿Quieres pelear contra Janet?- dijo Erza con mucha seriedad.

S…si- decía aún más nervioso.

Pero- decía la rubia- ¡Eso no cambia el hecho de que este enamorado de Janet! ¡Y también mencionó algo sobre Erza!-

¿Quién está enamorado de Janet?- preguntó una voz aguda.

¡Happy! ¡Dile a Jarred lo que hablaste con Natsu!- dijo Lucy tomando al pobre gato por el cuello.

¡Ayuda! ¡Lucy esta enloqueciendo!- gritaba Happy.

¡Solo dile lo que hablaste con Natsu el otro día!-

Lucy… ¿De que hablas?-

Hablaste con Natsu sobre Janet y Erza ¡¿No es así?-

Eeeeh- pensaba el gatito- ¡Aye! ¡Ya lo recuerdo! Es algo vergonzoso- se rió el exceed- ¿Cómo lo sabes Lucy?-

¿Lo ves?- dijo volteándose a Jarred- Natsu está enamorado de Erza y de Janet-

Bueno, eso no te debería alegrar- contestó con los brazos cruzados.

¿Enamorado de Erza y Janet?- preguntó confundido Happy- ¿De que hablas Lucy ¿Natsu te dijo eso?-

Bueno… No… pero, te escuché hablar con él sobre eso-

Natsu jamás dijo eso- afirmó Happy.

¿Eh?-

Explíca lo que hablaste con Natsu ese día- le pidió Jarred.

Aye….Natsu me dijo que sentía mucho miedo por Janet, al igual que por Erza-

¡Lo ves! ¡Te dije que…!- Lucy se detuvo y observo a Happy por un momento- ¡¿Queeeeeeee?- gritó alterada.

***FlashBack* (Para que lo entiendan mejor xD)**

Aah….aah- respiraba agitadamente Natsu luego de haber salido huyendo.

Natsuuu ¿Por qué te vas así?- preguntó el exceed.

¡Ya te dije que Janet me causa temor!- grito exasperado.

Natsu… eso es vergonzoso- se rio Happy. Lucy escucho esto y se acerco al lugar de la conversación… Se escondió detrás de un arbusto para escuchar.

Lo sé… pero es por eso que no puedo estar cerca de Janet- dijo Natsu.

¿Estás seguro de que sientes eso por Janet?- pregunto el gatito azul.

S…si- respondió el Dragon Slayer. Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida- Es algo que solo había sentido por Erza…. –

Es extraño que sientas eso por dos chicas- se burlo Happy.

¡Cállate! – Natsu se sonrojo- Es demasiado vergonzoso… Pero, no lo puedo evitar… Cada vez que estoy cerca de ellas… mi corazón- Lucy no pudo escuchar más… Se retiro sigilosamente del lugar y comenzó a correr sin ningún rumbo- Mi corazón…. ¡Mi corazón y mi cerebro me dicen que me largue inmediatamente del lugar!- gritó alterado.

Eeeh… Natsu… Estás exagerando-

¡¿Qué no viste esa espada gigante que lleva siempre? ¡Se parece tanto a Erza! ¡Es temible!- decía cual niño pequeño correteando de un lado para otro- Es como tener la imagen de un mounstro…. ¡Creo que es hija de Erza!-

No creo que Erza tenga una hija- decía Happy con una gota en la nuca.

¡Quien sabe a cuantas personas a aniquilado con esa espada!- gritaba Natsu mientras imaginaba una imagen siniestra de Janet de pie sobre una pila de cuerpos-

A…Aye- dijo Happy al ver el estado en que se encontraba su amigo.

***Fin del FlashBack***

¡Aye! ¡Eso fue lo que pasó!- saltó Happy- Ahora quiere pelear contra ella para quitarse ese miedo-

Pequeño gato… te voy a estrangular- decía Lucy bastante siniestra.

Lucy… das miedo- volvió a decir Jarred.

¡Ya te dije que no!-

¿E… entonces?- preguntaba Natsu nervioso- ¡¿Pelearás conmigo?-

Si- respondió sonriente.

¡Y lo dices así de tranquila!- dijo Natsu boquiabierto.

Eres muy fuerte… No puedo desperdiciar la oportunidad de pelear contigo…- un aura siniestra rodeaba el cuerpo de la chica, mientras observaba a Natsu con malicia, el cual solo se quedó blanco del miedo- Mañana…- dijo levantándose- Pelearé contigo mañana-

Ya empezó- dijo Jarred con una mueca de disgusto.

¡Muchas gracias por la oferta Natsu-san!- agradeció la pelinaranja regresando a su personalidad normal.

Eh…eh- decía Natsu helado del miedo.

Baah… que alborotos- decía Gray saliendo del gremio junto a Juvia.

Juvia cree que será una pelea emocionante-

Si, ojalá y Janet fuese capaz de darle una paliza a ese imbécil- sonrió siniestro Gray, haciendo reír a Juvia. La volteó a ver- ¿Qué es gracioso?- preguntó confundido.

Gray-sama… es muy lindo cuando se enfada- dijo ruborizada.

-Gray se sobresaltó- Bueno….- dijo sonrojado- Tu no te quedas atrás- la rodeó con su brazo tiernamente.

Gray-sama….- dijo Juvia recostándose en su pecho. Gray hizo reposar su rostro en el cabello de la maga.

Juvia, la verdad…- le acariciaba los cabellos- Me haces muy feliz- cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el dulce aroma que emanaba de los cabellos de la chica.

Juvia siempre…. Siempre querrá a Gray-sama- se aferró más a el- Siempre… lo amará…- Gray despertó de su dulce sueño, para abrir los ojos con sorpresa. De nuevo, esa palabra resonaba en su cabeza. Se separó de Juvia, la cual solo lo observaba con timidez- Gray-sama… ¿Qué ocurre?-

N… no es nada….- dijo rascándose la cabeza- Sabes… es tarde… Será mejor que vayamos a casa-

Pero… aún es de día…- comentó la chica confundida.

Eeehh….- decía Gray bastante nervioso- ¡Entonces entremos al gremio de nuevo!-

¿Pero porque?-

¿No crees que debemos pasar más tiempo con nuestros amigos?- decía aún mas nervioso.

Emmm…-

¡Vamos Juvia!- dijo guiando/empujando a la chica de nuevo hacia el gremio.

E…Esta bien- dijo Juvia aún extrañada por la extraña actitud del alquimista.

_Amor_- pensaba de nuevo Gray. Sacudió su cabeza en un intento por ignorar esa palabra que lo tenía tan inquieto. Entró de nuevo al gremio y, para sorpresa de Juvia, se alejó lo más que pudo de ella-

Natsu- dijo Lucy bastante nerviosa- Yo… lo que dije hace unas horas….-

¿De que hablas? ¡No fue nada fuera de lo común!- aseguró el mago de fuego, pero todo no era mas que una mala mentira.

¿E…En serio?- preguntó nerviosa la chica de ojos marrones.

Si… Y ahora que voy a pelear con Janet ¡Me siento aún mejor!- grito entusiasmado- Al fin se me irá ese estúpido sentimiento- la ultima parte, apenas y se podía escuchar, ya que lo dijo en un muy leve susurro.

¿Hablas del miedo?- dijo burlona Lucy.

Qu….Quien teee….- tartamudeaba Natsu, Lucy sacó una carcajada.

Descuida, no le diré a nadie… Además- continuó- ¡Seré la que mas te apoye en tu pelea!- le guiñó un ojo. Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa.

¡Y ten por seguro que ganaré!-

**Bueno… me quedó corto (considerando todo lo que me tarde Q_Q) **

**Gomenasai! –reverencia-**

**Pero ojalá les gustee… y por cierto no es que quiera poner a Natsu como un miedoso.. yo se que el no es asii pero era necesario D:… **

**Yyy descuiden que no me tardaré tanto para el próximo y eso es porque estoy muy entusiasmada por ver el siguiente cap donde obviamente habraa LyonXJuviaXGray! Estoy tan emocionadaaa x$**

**Ejem… bueno en fin… disfrútenlo muchooo!**

**Un besoteee y hasta el próximo cap ¡ :DD**


	8. ¡Natsu vs Janet!

**No tengo perdón de Dios ._. me tarde demasiado… perdón pero he estado muy ocupada! Apenas me dio tiempo de darme un par de vueltas por Fanfiction… y cuando estaba en la compuu eran solo unos minutos asi que no avanzaba casi nada Q_Q **

**Y antes de que se me olvidee:**

**Fairy Tail y sus maravillosos personajees (en especial Gray *¬* xDD) noo son de mi propiedad! Son de nuestroo querido Hiro-sama! Los personajes de Janet y Jarred son de mi propiedad… ok, no del todo xDD su personalidad está basada en personajes de Kenichi! Y sus habilidades mágicas obviamente en los personajes de Fairy Tail C: Asi que prácticamente no son míos en ningún sentido hahaha xP**

**Capítulo 8**

**¡Natsu vs Janet!**

Cualquier persona podría estar a una considerable distancia, y aún así escucharía el ruido del metal chocando. El cual era causado por dos chicas, que manejaban sus espadas con maestría y esquivaban ágilmente los continuos ataques de la otra.

Nada mal…- le dijo la maga de armadura a su oponente.

Gracias Erza-san, pero no estoy a tu nivel- dijo Janet sin bajar la guardia- Para superarte necesitaré practicar mi vida entera- dijo mientras lazaba un ataque con su espada.

Si sigues pensando que todos son superiores a ti, no lograrás nada- le reprendió mientras bloqueaba el ataque con sus dos espadas y daba un giro para atacar. Janet lo esquivó dando un salto hacia atrás- Bien, basta de charla- Erza comenzó a manejar su espada con más habilidad, peleando más seriamente. A Janet se le dificultó más esquivar la espada, incluso, uno de los ataques fue lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a golpearla.

¡Aaaah!- gritó la chica mientras caía al suelo.

¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupada.

S…si- respondió con dificultad.

Sigamos practicando con el re-equipamiento-

¡Si!- respondió más animada.

¿Qué harías si tu oponente te supera en velocidad?- preguntó mientras saltaba para atacar.

-El cuerpo de Janet brilló totalmente- ¡Armadura Acelerada!- gritó mientras aparecía equipada con dicha armadura. Erza sonrió.

Es importante poder re-equiparte rápidamente, ¡Pero debes aprender a usar la armadura correctamente o no servirá de nada!- la pelirroja atacó con un par de espadas, Janet lo esquivó con facilidad por la velocidad que le proporcionaba la armadura.

-Erza se re-quipo con la Armadura de la Estrella del Mañana, y esperó unos segundos- ¡Espadas Nucleares!- lanzó el ataque, no en gran magnitud, ya que era solamente una "práctica" (Aunque para ser sincera, a ella le costaba contenerse). El ataque golpeo a Janet por completo, la cual cayó al suelo, y la Armadura Acelerada desapareció. .

-_In… increíble… Y nisiquiera está peleando seriamente_- pensaba la chica bastante aterrada- _Así que ese es el poder de Titania_-

No creas que podrás ganarle a Natsu de esa manera- interrumpió sus pensamientos la pelirroja- Debes pensar rápido cuando un enemigo lanza un ataque, pudiste haberte re-equipado con una armadura de defensa-

Si….Lo siento- se puso de pie.

Bien- Erza se equipo de nuevo con la armadura de Heart Kreutz- ¡Vamos!-

¡Armadura de la Emperatriz del Rayo!- se re-equipo Janet mientras lanzaba un ataque con el arma de dicha armadura, el cual fue esquivado fácilmente.

¡No es suficiente!- gritó Erza dando un salto para atacar.

Entonces… - dijo mientras esquivaba la espada de la pelirroja. Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar- ¡Armadura de rueda celestial!- gritó Janet mientras aparecía equipada con dicha armadura- Círculo celestial ¡Blumenblatt!- incontables espadas se dirigieron en contra de Erza, la cual solo dio un salto para esquivar el ataque, pero una espada logró golpearla.

Bien hecho- felicitó Erza.

-Janet sonrió emocionada- ¡Muchas gracias Er….! ¡Kyaaaaaa!- gritó asustada. Pues apenas y había esquivado la lanza de Erza.

Nunca te distraigas- dijo la pelirroja, equipada con la Armadura del Gigante.

Cla…claro…. – dijo asustada- Ella me da mucho miedo- dijo en un susurro.

-Y así continuó la práctica entre las dos chicas, en la que Janet pudo controlar varias de las armaduras de Erza, antes de que cierto mago las interrumpiera-

¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó el maestro llegando al lugar.

Maestro Makarov- hizo una reverencia Janet.

Maestro, no es nada. Janet tiene una pelea con Natsu y la estoy ayudando-

Aaah, muy bien Erza- dijo orgulloso, pero… un momento….- ¡¿Peleará contra Natsu?- pregunto boquiabierto.

¿Hay algún problema maestro?- le preguntó Erza alzando una ceja.

¿Está mal?- dijo temerosa Janet.

No… es solo que…. bueno- decía nervioso.

¿Qué cosa maestro?-

Es que …yo….¡No quiero que destrocen el gremio!- lloraba el mago santo.

-A Janet se le oscurecieron los ojos, y una nube gris se posó sobre ella- Su…supongo que… es cierto- dijo mientras dos enormes cascadas de lágrimas caían por su rostro.

Vaya… - sonrió Erza negando con la cabeza.

Bu…bueno, lo importante es que daré una buena pelea… o eso espero-

Bien, solamente no destruyan todo por favor- dijo el maestro.

Maestro… ¡Muchas gracias!-

No creo que puedan cumplir esa promesa- sonrió Erza.

Erza-san, es tarde ¿Nos vamos?- le dijo Janet.

De hecho, quiero quedarme a practicar un momento más- le respondió la pelirroja.

Bueno, ¡Entonces nos vemos mañana Erza-san! ¡Gracias por todo!- dijo animada la pelinaranja.

No hay de qué- le sonrió la caballera.

-La maga de imitaciones se despidió de ambos, y emprendió camino a Fairy Hills- Aaaaah- bostezaba la chica mientras avanzaba por el desolado camino- Es tarde, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando estoy en Fairy Tail- dijo sonriente. Era ya medianoche, de hecho, ella era la única persona en aquel lugar, o al menos eso pensaba.

Janet- decía una persona cubierta por una capa- Debo hacerlo… por ella… y por Jarred-san- la misteriosa figura quitó la capa que cubría su cabeza, dejando a la vista a una hermosa chica de cabellos rojos y ojos color miel- No puedo permitirlo… Ellos… Ellos- dijo decidida- Le diré de una vez por todas- dio un paso hacia delante con intención de acercarse a Janet, pero fue detenida por un fuerte agarre hacia su muñeca.

¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó una voz masculina, cuyo propietario se ocultaba en la oscuridad. La chica se espantó al escuchar aquella voz.

A…Ares-san, yo no….- se excusó la pelirroja, pero antes de poder terminar de hablar, el chico la arrojó violentamente contra el suelo.

Traidora…- dijo saliendo a la luz, dejando ver al chico de ojos azules y cabellos rubios.

Por favor… No pensaba hacer nada-

Cállate- le interrumpió con brusquedad- Se muy bien que eres débil, no eres capaz de hacerle daño a tus supuestos amigos, a pesar de que ellos te abandonaran-

No es cierto… Eso no es ser débil- dijo la chica tratando de ponerse de pie- Eso se llama saber perdonar…. Algo que deberías aprender algún día-

-El ojiazul la observó con enfado- Ya te dije que guardes silencio, tu no sabes nada-

No… tú eres el que no sabe las consecuencias de la venganza y el odio- volvió a decir con firmeza- Si tan solo supieras lo que tú odio causará… Si tan solo…-

No me gusta repetir las cosas…. – dijo tomándola por el cuello- Te lo diré una vez más, y quiero que me obedezcas….- La chica sentía como su poder mágico era absorbido por su "compañero", y se debilitaba cada vez más- Cállate… ¿O acaso quieres que te quite la vida ahora mismo?- la pelirroja se esforzaba por respirar, hasta que el muchacho que se hacía llamar "Ares" la liberó del agarre- Aunque quiera, no puedo matarte ¿Frustrante, no?- dijo sarcástico, se dio la vuelta y se topo con unos ojos grises.

Ares…- dijo la chica pelirosa en un tono suave.

¿Qué? ¿Le tienes lástima?-

Cualquiera que quiera traicionar a Diana-sama merece lo peor- contestó en un tono seco- Pero no puedes matarla, o pagarás las consecuencias-

No me hagas reír… ¿Qué podrías hacerme tú?-

No quieres saber…- amenazó la chica de dulce apariencia.

Ambas, tan ingenuas como siempre- se burló mientras se alejaba de las dos chicas.

¿Te encuentras bien, Ellen?- preguntó sin mayor interés.

Casi no…me queda…. poder…. mágico- decía con dificultad.

Volverá en un momento, no te preocupes- dijo del modo mas indiferente que su voz le permitía.

Si… gracias-

No deberías hacer cosas imprudentes- le dijo a la pelirroja- En este gremio, un error te puede costar la vida… Ten cuidado-

Es que yo… no podía…-

Si descubro que nos traicionaste, me veré obligada a decirle a Diana-sama…. Mejor ahórrate el riesgo y no cometas estupideces- decía mientras tomaba el mismo camino que el rubio.

-La chica solo asintió de mala gana- Lo siento… Jarred-san- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas- No me queda opción….-

-Al día siguiente, en Fairy Tail-

Oigan… ¿Ya vieron la nueva revista del Hechicero Semanal?- se acercaba Lissana hacia la barra.

¿Qué tiene de especial?- preguntó Janet.

¿Qué no has visto el especial de Fairy Tail?- sonrió divertida la albina.

Ahora que lo mencionas, no he comprado la revista desde hace tiempo-

Pues mira esto….- dijo sonriente Lissana. Janet tomó la revista, y enseguida su expresión cambio por una de absoluto terror y preocupación.

E…Esto… es un crimen- dijo la chica sudando frío.

Déjame ver- le dijo Jarred tomando la revista, y al ver el contenido, una risa burlona se posó en su rostro- ¡Hahahahaha!- reía el mago por la foto que se encontraba en la revista: Se trataba de Janet en traje de baño, posando inconscientemente… Dejando a la vista su sobresaliente busto.

Esa foto…- dijo Erza pensativa.

Es de la fiesta de bienvenida a Fairy Hills- dijo Wendy.

Hahahahaha- Jarred no paraba de reír- ¡Esos tipos si que saben tomar fotos graciosas!-

Si tienes tooooda la razón- dijo Lissana con una sonrisa temible.

¿Eh?-

Este artículo trata sobre los dos nuevos miembros de Fairy Tail- decía la albina conteniendo la risa.

¿Y?-

Mira esto- Lissana le indicó la página.

¿Qué hay aqu….?- el chico tenía una expresión aún peor que la de Janet. Comenzó a sudar en abundancia- ¡¿Quién es el maldito creador de esta revista?- gritó enfurecido y con los dientes afilados.

¡Déjame ver!- dijo sonriente Janet. Al verla, puso una mano en su boca para contener la risa- ¿Y te burlas de mi foto?- dijo sarcástica. La foto mostraba a Jarred, a punto de quitarse la camisa, como si estuviese posando.

Aye… De esa manera pareciera que es Gray-

¡¿Qué insinúas?- pregunto enfurecido el mencionado.

¡Insinúa que Gray-sama siempre se desnuda delante de todos!- dijo Juvia dulcemente.

Y todavía me lo dices….-dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

¡Bien! ¡Es hora!- gritó Natsu entrando al gremio.

Natsu-san…- dijo temerosa-

¿Qué? ¿Te arrepientes?- le dijo Jarred seriamente.

-La chica cerró los ojos por un momento… Se puso de pie viendo fijamente a Natsu- ¡Comencemos!- exclamó Janet haciendo sonreír a Erza y a Jarred.

-Todos en el gremio salieron sonrientes, ansiosos por ver la pelea entre los dos magos… Y por supuesto….- ¡Hagan sus apuestas!- decía Cana en la salida del gremio.

Juvia apostará por Janet-chan-

¡Yo le apostaré a Natsu!- dijo Lucy depositando el dinero.

Yo no apostaré nada…- decía Gray volteando el rostro.

¿Gray-sama no apostará?- le pregunta la ojiazul.

Natsu destruye todo, pero no conocemos el poder de Janet- dijo seriamente el peliazul- Creo que sería algo tonto hacer una apuesta-

¿Tonto?- dijo Juvia sintiéndose ofendida- ¿Gray-sama piensa que Juvia es tonta?- bajó la mirada.

¿Qué? ¡No me refería a eso!- le aclaró Gray tomando su mano- Es algo imprudente pero, no creo que seas tonta en ningún modo…-

Gray-sama…- decía soñadora Juvia- Gracias… Por eso es que Juvia…. siempre…-

-Gray se imaginó lo que estaba a punto de decir… Así que- ¡Vamos a ver! ¡No me quiero perder ni un segundo de la pelea!- se excusó mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

¿Qué le pasa a Gray?- preguntó curiosa Lucy.

Juvia no lo sabe…- respondió confundida.

-A unos cuantos metros, Jarred observaba la escena atento, frunció el seño, y observaba a Gray algo enfadado- Idiota… ¿Qué rayos le ocurre?- susurró el mago.

¡Bien! ¡Empiecen!- dijo Max dando la señal.

-Natsu observaba a Janet con mucha seriedad, sus puños comenzaron a emanar fuego- No me contendré, así que tu no lo hagas-

Natsu-san… contenerme sería subestimarte… Jamás haría eso- frunció el seño.

¡Bien! ¡Entonces te daré con todo!- dio un salto, el fuego comenzó a arder más intensamente- Karyuu no…-

Ahí viene…- comentó Erza.

¡Yokugeki!- Janet dio un salto, Natsu terminó golpeando el suelo.

Estuvo cerca…- elevó una de sus manos, y un círculo mágico brilló sobre ella- ¡Nebulosa de Agua!-

Ese es…- dijo Juvia sorprendida.

¡Karyuu no Houko!- el fuerte rugido de Natsu evaporó por completo el agua, y cubrió por completó a la maga.

¡Janet!- gritó preocupada Erza.

-Después de unos segundos, el humo comenzó a disiparse, y la imagen que aparecía alivió a muchos- Armadura de la Emperatriz del Fuego…- dijo Janet sosteniendo firmemente la espada de la armadura, la cual había absorbido la mayor parte del ataque. Erza sonrió- ¡Navajas de Agua!- atacó Janet con el agua emanando de sus manos.

Así que piensa usar solo magia de agua y equipamiento- dijo Lucy- Natsu, ten cuidado…-

¡Karyuu no Tekken!- el puño de Natsu logró atravesar la pared de agua, pero se encontró con Janet, lista para atacar con la espada, sin embargo, no se detuvo.

- Tomó impulso, y su espada chocó contra el puño en llamas de Natsu. Y una enorme explosión inundó el lugar.

¡Natsu!- gritó preocupada la rubia.

Descuida, ambos están bien- le dijo Juvia para calmarla y, efectivamente, ambos se encontraban de pie, con algunos rasguños en el rostro.

-Natsu saltó, esta vez iba en serio- ¡Karyuu no Koen!- atacó el mago de fuego, Janet esquivó ágilmente el ataque.

Ametralladora Fairy ¡Leprechaun!- gritó la imitadora, e incontables agujas salieron de su cuerpo.

¡Oyee!- gritó Evergreen furiosa.

¡Karyuu no Kenkaku!- se lanzó Natsu sin importarle el ataque de Janet.

¡¿Sigue como si nada?- dijo sorprendida al ver que Natsu se acercaba prendido el llamas. Se agachó y, apoyándose en una de sus rodillas, cerró los ojos con fuerza- Espero que funcione… ¡Armadura de Diamante!- su cuerpo brilló, mientras Natsu chocaba contra la fuerte armadura, la cual siguió intacta, pero el ataque fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarla a una considerable distancia.

_Increíble, aún con el poder de la armadura fue capaz de lanzarla_….- pensó Erza con seriedad.

¡Armadura de Alas Negras!- exclamó Janet cambiando la armadura y, con la espada, lanzaba varios ataques a Natsu.

¡Karyuu no Enchu!- el pelirosa logró golpearla con fuerza. Janet cayó al suelo con brusquedad.

Esa armadura…- dijo Erza sorprendida. Los que estaban junto a ella la observaron con curiosidad- No sabía que….- decía con una expresión de terror. Los presentes temieron- No sabía que esa armadura se veía tan genial en batalla- dijo Erza con estrellas alrededor de ella. Todos cayeron de espaldas.

Natsu… Increíble- para ese momento, Janet ya respiraba agitadamente, al igual que Natsu- ¡Pero no me detendrás!- dijo con firmeza. El Dragon Slayer se acercaba con su puño en llamas- ¡Corte de agua!- lanzó el ataque en un intento por parar a Natsu, pero fue inútil. Saltó para esquivarlo, y con ayuda de la armadura voló nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba con intención de atacarlo con la espada. Natsu lo bloqueó.

¡Karyuu no…Kagidzume!- la pelinaranja esquivó el ataque con facilidad.

-La armadura cambió a la de la Emperatriz del Rayo- ¡Toma!- exclamó mientras lanzaba el ataque de rayos.

¡Karyuu no Houko!- Natsu contraatacó con su rugido, y los dos ataques chocaron, para luego desaparecer en el aire. Natsu saltó hasta llegar a donde estaba ella, e intentó golpearla con su potente puño. Janet respondió con una fuerte patada, pero fue bloqueada por Natsu.

¡Remolino!- gritó Janet mientras una enorme columna de agua giratoria absorbía a Natsu.

¡Aaaaaah!- gritaba el Dragon Slayer dentro del agua.

No podrá salir- dijo Jarred con seriedad.

-El cuerpo de Natsu se veía inconsciente, pero luego de unos segundos de absoluto silencio, se prendió en llamas, y en poco tiempo, toda el agua se encontraba evaporada.

¡¿Cómo pudo…?- dijo Janet sorprendida, pero el golpe de Natsu la sacó de sus pensamientos. Fue lanzada por el aire, y dio un giro mientras su cuerpo brillaba nuevamente- ¡Es hora! ¡Armadura del Purgatorio!- cayó el suelo en pié, equipada con la imponente armadura.

¡Erza! ¿Le enseñaste a usar una armadura tan poderosa?- preguntó preocupada Mirajane.

Su magia le da conocimientos sobre la armadura… Solo necesitaba algo de práctica…- respondió la pelirroja. Mirajane observó la escena con preocupación.

-Janet dio un fuerte salto, acercándose a Natsu con la gran arma, sin embargo, la esquivó sin muchas dificultades.

¡Karyuu no Saiga!- el ataque golpeó a Janet por completo, y salió volando por los aires. Cayó al suelo, apenas consciente.

_Increíble… Ni siquiera con la Armadura del Purgatorio…_ - se levantó con dificultad, cambiando la armadura por su ropa normal- _No me queda opción… Le dije a Natsu-san_ _que lo daría todo_- pensó la chica frunciendo el seño.

-Natsu no esperó a que Janet se recuperara, y simplemente atacó de nuevo- ¡Karyuu no Houko!- gritó mientras lanzaba su potente rugido.

-Un círculo mágico color negro apareció delante de Janet, la cual observó a Natsu amenazante-¡Fuerza Oscura!- dijo mientras una ráfaga de magia, que pudo atravesar el rugido, salía disparada en contra de Natsu.

¡Espera! ¡Janet!- gritó preocupado el pelinegro.

-El ataque golpeó a Natsu, que sintió como se debilitaba en un instante. Cayó al suelo y sintió su cuerpo demasiado pesado- ¿_Qué es esta magia_? _Es… extraña_… -pensó confundido por la sensación que sentía.

-Janet volvió a juntar sus manos, un círculo amarillo apareció delante de ella, del cual salió una nube que brillaba intensamente- ¡Magic Canyon!- exclamó con fuerza, el ataque golpeó directamente a Natsu.

¡Que te ocurre!- le gritó Jarred con enfado.

-La pelinaranja lo ignoró por completo y, como cosa extraña, desenvainó su katana- Debo ganar…- dijo con una mirada escalofriante.

_¿Pero que diablos?... Esto tiene que parar… - _pensó el mago de agua.

_Ella…- _pensaba Laxus al ver la mirada de Janet_…- Ella es… igual a…- _Laxus recordó la imagen que tanto la había atemorizado; aquella mujer con poder monstruoso.

-Janet atacó con brusquedad a Natsu, el cual apenas y esquivaba la espada- ¡Karyuu no Saiga!- intentó atacar Natsu, pero la chica se re-equipo con la Armadura Acelerada, logrando así esquivar su ataque.

¡No puedo perder!- dijo mientras atacaba nuevamente con su katana.

_Esa espada… no es normal_…- pensaba la pelirroja- _¿Qué ocultas Janet?-_

**Flash Back***

Está bien, te enseñaré la magia de re-equipamiento… -

¿E…en serio Erza-san?- dijo entusiasmada.

Si, pero primero, debes dominar lo básico… Tenemos poco tiempo… Así que es mejor que te apresures…-

Bien…-

He notado que siempre llevas esa espada… Supongo que sabes manejarla- dijo Erza sacando su propia espada con su magia- La usarás ahora para practicar ¡Vamos!-

¿Qué?- preguntó nerviosa- E…Erza-san… preferiría usar otra espada…-

¿Eh? ¿Y eso porque?-

Bu…bueno, esta katana es muy vieja… Y… y… quisiera cuidarla… - decía jugando con sus manos para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Erza alzó una ceja con confusión- Bien, toma- le dijo la pelirroja dándole una de sus muchas espadas.

¡Gracias Erza-san!-

**Fin del Flashback***

_¿Por qué no la usaste en el entrenamiento?_- pensaba la maga de armadura.

-Janet seguía atacando a Natsu con habilidad, él se defendía con sus ataques de fuego, pero al final, logró hacer un pequeño corte en su piel- ¿Pero que…? ¡Aaaaaaah!- gritó de dolor.

¿Qué ocurrió?- dijo Juvia confundida- Fue solo un pequeño corte…-

-Natsu cayó al suelo. Nuevamente, la sensación de debilidad lo invadió por completo, era un dolor bastante extraño. Era como si todo su poder se hubiera acabado por un momento.

¡Fuerza Oscura!- volvió a atacar la chica- ¡Llanto del demonio!- la fuerte tormenta negra golpeó sin piedad a Natsu; fue lanzado por los aires, Janet aun lo observaba desafiante; no iba a permitir que se pusiera de pie- ¡Magic Knife!- una ráfaga brillante salió disparada de la mano de Janet.

-Natsu intentó protegerse del ataque con su brazo, pero solo logró agrandar la herida que la espada de Janet le había causado-

-La chica estaba por atacar de nuevo, pero reaccionó asustada al ver la sangre que emanaba de la herida- Natsu-san…- dijo temerosa.

Karyuu no…- Natsu se levantó y tomó aire, poniendo en evidencia el ataque que daría. Janet seguía petrificada- ¡Houkoo!- el poderoso rugido, mas fuerte que antes, alcanzó a la chica por completo, que no tuvo oportunidad de re-equiparse.

¡Kyaaaa!- dijo mientras caía al suelo boca arriba- ¿Que fue lo que…?-

Karyuu no…-

Janet- susurró el mago de agua.

¡Guren Houken!_-_ -Janet no tenía energía, y cerró los ojos con fuerza, solo esperando el ataque de Natsu. Todos observaron atentos. Ella aún esperaba el golpe pero….-Buena pelea…- le dijo Natsu ofreciéndole la mano para levantarla. Janet la observó confundida.

Natsu…- dijo Lucy sonriente.

Detuvo su ataque… en el último momento….- sonrió Juvia.

Fue muy maduro de tu parte Natsu…- le dijo Erza acercándose.

¿Qué?- preguntó confundida- Natsu-san… ¿Por qué no me atacaste…?-

No podías moverte… y de todas formas…- dijo tomando su mano. Janet se puso de pie- ¡Yo gané!- gritó emocionado. La ojiverde sonrió divertida.

¡Bien hecho Natsu!- dijo Lucy abrazándolo.

¡Todo un hombre!- dijo Elfman hecho un mar de lágrimas.

Ya, ya- decía Lissana consolando a su hermano. Luego observó cómo Lucy abrazaba a Natsu, sonrió- _Supongo que… Eso será lo mejor_- pensó la albina, aceptando su "derrota", pero de alguna manera, le alegraba ver a Natsu con Lucy.

¡Bien hecho Janet-chan!- felicitó Juvia a la chica.

Gracias Juvia-chan…-

Fue increíble- le dijo Cana- Además… Creó que me haré rica…- sonrió divertida con el montón de dinero en dos bolsas. Las dos chicas sonrieron.

Juvia…- dijo Gray nervioso- Yo…-

Oye, idiota…- le llamó el pelinegro.

¿Qué?- le respondió el alquimista- ¡Y deja de llamarme así!-

-Jarred sonrió con burla- Quiero hablar contigo….Has estado muy extraño-

¿De que hablas?-

Creo que tú sabes la respuesta-

-Gray giró la mirada con molestia, ya que las palabras del pelinegro eran ciertas- ¿Y? Eso no te incumbe…-

Claro que me incumbe…- dijo con firmeza- Me interesa ayudarte para que te dejes de comportar como un idiota...-

¡Ya basta con eso!-

Solo dime… ¿Por qué te comportas así con Juvia? Antes actuabas normal…- le preguntó Jarred. El peliazul no respondió- Ya veo… Ni siquiera tu lo sabes…- dijo el chico dándose la vuelta.

Si lo sé- afirmó Gray haciendo que Jarred se detuviera- Pero no entenderías…-

Si lo entenderé… ¿Qué ocurre?- se dio la vuelta para verlo con seriedad.

Yo no…- dijo Gray con nerviosismo- Creo que me equivoqué-

-Jarred alzó una ceja en señal de confusión- ¿En que?-

Lo siento pero… No estoy enamorado de Juvia- afirmó con seriedad. Jarred abrió los ojos sorprendido.

**Ok, ustedes díganme como quieren que lo ponga para que no se les haga confuso ._. **

**Asi?:**

**-…dialogo de los personajes…-**

**Acciones de los personajes… y cambios de lugar/tiempo…-**

**O al revés?**

**Dialogo de los personajes…-**

**-Acciones de los personajes…..-**

**Díganme! sip? :D**

**Estoy tan feliz de terminar al fin este cap! y aun no he podido ver el cap del anime D': Pero hoy al fin tuve tiempo! Asi que en un momento lo veree! YEAAH!**

**Ok… adiós ._. xDD**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**


	9. ¡El comienzo de la Caza de Hadas!

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenecee! Es de mi heroee Hiro-sama! xDD Yo solo lo uso para divertirmee escribiendo! C: **

**Capítulo 9**

Lo siento pero… No estoy enamorado de Juvia- afirmó con seriedad. Jarred abrió los ojos sorprendido.

¡¿De que hablas?- preguntó exasperado con ansias de golpear a Gray-¡¿Qué acaso eres imbécil?-

-Gray retrocedió un paso por el modo en que habló, no se imaginaba a Jarred tan enfadado- Yo… No tengo excusa…-

¡Por supuesto que no la tienes!-

¡Oye! ¡¿Crees que me siento bien haciendo esto?- respondió alzando la voz.

Pues te lo mereces…- le dijo con seriedad- Además, si no amas a Juvia ¿Por qué diablos le dijiste que si?- se cruzó de brazos.

Yo jamás dije que la amaba- Gray bajó la mirada, algo avergonzado por lo que estaba diciendo, Jarred respiraba agitadamente conteniendo su enojo- Yo… yo… dije que la quería… y creo que…-

¿Qué?-

¡Me equivoqué! Lo admito; me equivoqué…. Yo… Me di cuenta que me gustaba, cuando me dejó para ir contigo, creo que lastimó… Mi orgullo… Y la aprecio, siempre la he apreciado como una compañera….- Jarred afiló la mirada, mientras que Gray ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver- Creo que confundí todo eso… Siempre creí que solamente me gustaba…Pero jamás pensé que ella me amaba de verdad-

¿Y que piensas hacer?- le interrumpió de manera brusca- Ella no tiene la culpa de tu gran estupidez… No tienes ningún derecho a lastimarla-

Si continuo mintiéndole la lastimare más- habló con frustración el alquimista, apretó los puños y frunció el seño- Terminaré con esto de una vez… Lo siento…-

¡¿Y porque te disculpas conmigo? ¡Discúlpate con Juvia! ¡Ella te ama perdidamente, Gray!- le gritó el pelinegro sacándolo de sus pensamientos-

¡Ya basta!- Gray lo observo con enfado, se acercó a el y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa- ¡No tienes que decirme nada más! ¡¿Crees que disfruto de esto?-

-Jarred lo observaba con seriedad y, con una expresión vacía, le acertó un puñetazo en el rostro-No te quejes, todo lo que está pasando es tu culpa- Gray afiló la mirada, estaba a punto de devolverle el golpe cuando….

¡Gray-sama!- los interrumpió una voz femenina- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó preocupada al ver a su amado en el suelo- ¿Jarred-kun? ¿Qué ocurrió?- preguntó mientras ayudaba a Gray a levantarse.

Solo espero…- dijo sin ponerle atención a Juvia- Solo espero que no te arrepientas de lo que haces- habló con seriedad, lanzando una mirada acusadora a Gray. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, solo queriéndose alejar del lugar.

_¡Jarred-sama!- _un frustrante recuerdo llegó a su mente al ver la situación en la que se encontraba Gray. Apretó sus puños, sintiéndose frustrado por no poder sacar de su mente a cierta pelirroja- _¡Jarred-sama! ¿Le gustaría salir de misión? ¿Co…conmigo? ¡Es clase S! Yo no podría hacerla sola, ¡Pero estoy segura de que con su ayuda no será difícil! – _habló la chica con dulzura.

_¿De que hablas? Sabes bien que no tengo tiempo para eso, estoy entrenando…-_ le respondía indiferente el pelinegro.

_Pe…pero, creo que le haría bien un descanso… Además_…-

_Por favor, deja de molestar, estoy ocupado. Pídele a Janet que te acompañe_- le dijo con indiferencia.

-La chica bajó la mirada con decepción y tristeza- _Claro, lo siento. No era mi intención molestarlo…- _

_Pues no interesa si es tu intención o no… De cualquier manera me molestas- _Quería golpearse a sí mismo con solo recordar la manera en que trataba a la chica.

Ellen….- susurró al viento - Lo siento, fui un idiota…- la imagen del rostro de la pelirroja llegaba a su mente y, aunque fuera solo su imaginación, se alegraba al verla. Cualquier pensamiento relacionado con aquella joven era preciado para él, no importaba si era real o no. Y últimamente la había estado recordando demasiado. Pues había estado observando la situación en la que ambos se encontraron un día, protagonizada por Gray y Juvia- Solo espero que no cometa el mismo error que yo….- cerró los ojos por un momento, decidido a dejar de pensar en eso, pues tenía un asunto pendiente con cierta maga…

-Mientras tanto….-

Cana, creo que sería justo que me dieras parte de las ganancias…- sonreía malicioso el maestro de Fairy Tail.

Ni en sueños- dijo la castaña tomando su bebida alcohólica.

¡Es mi gremio! ¡Tengo derecho a una mínima ganancia!- alegaba Makarov sin dejar de seguirla.

-…-

-Una chica de ojos castaños observaba fijamente a Cana y a Makarov. Bajo la mirada, se sentía culpable y avergonzada por lo que estaba haciendo. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería perder su vida, y mucho menos la de sus amigos… - Bien…- Observó fijamente al maestro y a Cana... Y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de manera intensa….- Ojalá valga la pena…-

-….-

Ya, maestro… Sabe bien que no le daré nada…- habló irritada la maga.

No me iré de tu lado hasta que me des una de esas bolsas- decía soñador el maestro, sin dejar de seguir a Cana.

Vaya, se nota que le gusta demasiado el dinero… -negaba con la cabeza mostrando desaprobación- ¿Eh?- dijo confundida al notar que, inconscientemente, sus pies la habían llevado a un lugar totalmente desolado: el bosque.

Oye, ¿Por qué vienes acá?- decía confundido, luego se sonrojó y sonrió de manera pervertida- Pero supongo que no está tan mal quedarnos solos…..- su sonrisa se amplio.

¡Esta loco!_- _agitó furiosa su puño mientras miraba al maestro con una gota en la cabeza.

Pero ya en serio, ¿A que hora llegamos aquí?- observaba el lugar con confusión.

Yo que sé, pero ya vámonos….- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero su mirada se topó con la de un muchacho que se hallaba recostado en un árbol. Sin embargo, ni siquiera le prestó atención.

Oye muchacho, ¿Qué haces aquí solo?- preguntó el maestro al notar la presencia del rubio.

No estoy haciendo nada…- respondió con indiferencia.

Vamos, maestro…- dijo Cana mientras miraba al chico con extrañeza.

Alto- le tapó el paso a la chica.

Oye idiota… Quítate- amenazó la castaña.

Maestro Makarov, debería educar a los miembros de su gremio- se burló el muchacho.

-El mago santo no se inmutó por sus palabras, y el rubio comenzó a acercarse a él- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con seriedad, notando la extraña actitud del desconocido.

Ya lo dije: Nada- se detuvo delante del maestro mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro.

Maestro…- dijo Cana en modo de advertencia, el mencionado ni siquiera reaccionó. A decir verdad, mostraba poco interés a la situación.

Lo único que quiero- dijo posando su mano en el hombro del anciano- Es enseñarle modales a los miembros de su gremio…- su sonrisa se amplió, el maestro comenzó a sudar frío. Por alguna razón, su poder mágico desapareció con rapidez, haciéndolo caer inconsciente al suelo.

-Cana abrió los ojos con miedo y sorpresa- Maldito…. ¡¿Qué haz hecho?- gritó aterrada mientras amenazaba con sacar una de sus cartas, pero su brazo fue tomado por una mano que emanaba un intenso calor. Volteó la mirada, topándose con la chica pelirroja de rostro angelical, cuyos ojos reflejaban una profunda tristeza.

Fairy Tail… Patético…- aquellas palabras por parte del rubio fueron lo último que escuchó la castaña, antes de que una intensa luz inundara sus ojos…

-…-

Gray-sama… ¿Qué fue lo que…?- preguntó confundida por la forma en que el pelinegro se retiró del lugar.

Yo…- dijo Gray, incapaz de girar la mirada hacia la chica.

Juvia escuchará todo lo que Gray-sama tenga que decir- dijo con dulzura la peliazul.

-La culpa que sentía el mago era insoportable. La chica no tenía la culpa de nada, no tenía derecho a lastimarla. En esos momentos, era simple lo que sentía: se odiaba a sí mismo-

¿Gray-sama?- preguntó confundida al ver que Gray no reaccionaba. Un sonrojo de posó en su rostro, pues el chico la abrazó sin ningún aviso.

Por favor, perdóname por ser un idiota- habló finalmente el peliazul. La mirada de Juvia expresaba confusión.

¿De que está hablando Gray-sama?- preguntó nerviosa, extrañada por la actitud de Gray.

-El chico se apartó de Juvia, la observó fijamente, haciéndola sonrojar aún más. Allí estaba ella, observándolo con sus hermosos ojos azules, y el sonrojo que la hacía lucir aún más dulce. Sintió como su ser se caía ante ese ángel que tenía en frente. Perdió la pelea ante la mirada profunda de la peliazul. Se rehusó a decirle algo que la lastimara, aunque en el fondo sabía muy bien que fingir un sentimiento profundo solo empeoraría las cosas, y todo saldría la luz tarde o temprano. Pero quería retrasar ese momento, porque simplemente, no era capaz- No es nada…- dijo el chico para romper el silencio- Solamente, perdóname por tratarte tan mal todo este tiempo. No mereces sufrir, y menos por mi culpa…- Juvia puso su mano en la mejilla del alquimista y le sonrió con ternura.

A Juvia no le importa el pasado, solo quiere estar junto a Gray-sama- le dijo la chica, haciendo que el odio que sentía hacia sí mismo creciera aún más. Sin embargo, solo fingió una sonrisa y tomó su mano.

Yo también quiero estar junto a ti- la abrazó nuevamente, Juvia cerró los ojos, como si aquel momento fuese el mejor de toda su vida. Mientras la mirada de Gray se fijaba en la nada, tratando de cargar con el peso del amor que sentía la chica, sabiendo que en ese momento, aunque no quisiera, estaba jugando con los sentimientos de ella.

-….-

No dirá nada maestra…- dijo una chica alta de cabellos castaños y unos profundos ojos color rojo- Estoy completamente segura… Tendremos que recurrir al otro plan-

Lo único que quieres es divertirte con esos magos de Fairy Tail ¿No es así?- respondió una voz femenina, cuya dueña se encontraba oculta en la oscuridad de aquella habitación.

-La chica sonrió divertida, pues lo que dijo era completamente cierto- No interesa, después de todo, ellos no son rival…- dijo con soberbia mientras se acercaba a la mujer que llamaba "maestra".

No interesa- dijo la mujer peliverde saliendo de las sombras- No quiero esperar más, así que empiecen de una vez… Llama a los demás, tengo que darles instrucciones- dijo con seriedad.

No es necesario, los acabaremos de un golpe- habló orgullosa la castaña.

Es necesario, porque quiero a ese grupo de magos muertos… No quiero que quede rastro de ellos- habló siniestra mientras su mirada se volvía aterradora.

En ese caso debe enviar a Ellen…- dijo bromista la chica.

-La mujer esbozo una pequeña sonrisa- No es que desconfié de ustedes- habló recobrando la seriedad- Pero Ares es necesario para todo esto, así que hay que seguir fingiendo-

Si, es una molestia de verdad…-

Llámalos ahora… - le ordenó con brusquedad mientras lanzaba unos retratos al suelo- Y a cada uno se le asignará un mago- sonrió con malicia mientras observaba los rostros de los magos hallados en cada retrato: Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Mirajane, Gajeel y Juvia- Pero tu, te encargarás de ellos…- le dijo mientras le entregaba dos de los retratos, la chica observó las imágenes, y sonrió con satisfacción.

¿Y que hay de Gildarts?- preguntó con seriedad.

No se encuentra en el gremio, así que confórmate con eso- la observó con algo de enfado- Se que eres fuerte, pero no seas arrogante- la chica solo asintió de mala gana- Mientras tanto, ya sabes lo que necesitamos para seguir con el plan. Y que sean los más débiles… -

Si maestra…- la chica se retiró del lugar, y la peliverde comenzó a reír sin parar.

Pronto… El momento se acerca… ¡Pronto seré la maga mas poderosa de todas!- gritó divertida, mientras que la chica de ojos rojos solo sonreía con malicia al escuchar las palabras de su maestra.

Eso es lo que crees… "Maestra" - sonrió con burla para luego alejarse lentamente del lugar.

-…..-

Mirajane, ¿Dónde está el maestro?- preguntó con seriedad la maga de armadura.

No lo sé, pero lo vi con Cana por última vez- sonrió con dulzura.

Que extraño…- susurró Erza.

Te preocupas demasiado Erza- habló la albina- No es extraño que el maestro esté fuera del gremio, no entiendo que es lo que te preocupa-

No lo sé, es que… Tengo un mal presentimiento…- bajó la mirada.

¿Mal presentimiento?- preguntó con sorpresa.

Si, no se que es lo que me pasa, pero… No puedo estar tranquila- decía la pelirroja mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, cuando de repente notó la ausencia de alguien- ¿Dónde esta Lissana?- preguntó paranoica Erza.

Salió de misión, Erza-san- habló Juvia mientras entraba al gremio junto con Gray.

¿De misión?... ¿Ha ido sola?-

Erza, ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó sin muchos ánimos el alquimista.

¿Es la única que ha salido de misión?- preguntó la pelirroja, ignorando por completo a Gray.

Levy-san también salió… Pero descuida Erza-san- dijo nerviosa Juvia- Se ha ido con Elfman, después de que terminara la pelea de Natsu y Janet-

-Erza sentó, y tomó un sorbo de su bebida- _¿Qué es este presentimiento?_- pensó con confusión, pues se sentía preocupada… No tenía razón para estarlo, pero aquel sentimiento era demasiado fuerte como para ser ignorado.

Tranquila Erza… No pasa nada- dijo extrañada Mirajane por la actitud de la maga caballero. No era normal que ella actuara así. Todos salían de misión con frecuencia, así que no comprendía porque estaba tan preocupada cuando en verdad las cosas parecían lo mismo de siempre. Sin embargo, el sentimiento la contagió también, ya que no importaba la situación, porque la intuición de una mujer (En especial Erza) rara vez fallaba.

-Juvia observó la escena confundida, pero decidió ignorarlo, ya que no había justificación para la actitud de Erza. Volteó a ver al peliazul y le dijo- Gray-sama, hablando de eso… Juvia se pregunta si quisiera ir a una misión con ella- preguntó algo nerviosa.

Si, supongo que me hará bien- respondió Gray casi inconsciente, ya que aún se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos. Juvia solo lo observó algo confundida por su actitud, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

¡Ya no más!- gritaba Natsu mientras salía de la enfermería de Fairy Tail.

¡Es por tu bien!- regañó Lucy, que tenía una enorme aguja en la mano. Natsu tenía varias heridas cubiertas por vendas, y varios rasguños en su rostro, al igual que Janet.

Natsu-san… No es para tanto- sonrió la pelinaranja con una gota en la cabeza.

¡Basta!- el pelirosa comenzó a correr por todo el gremio, pero no duró demasiado a causa de las heridas, las cuales le hicieron caer al suelo.

¡Te tengo!- dijo una siniestra Lucy mientras acercaba la aguja al brazo de Natsu.

¡Por favor!- gritaba el Dragon Slayer. Lucy se detuvo por un momento, apiadándose del mago.

Bueno, supongo que podemos esperar un momento…- dijo Lucy de mala gana, haciendo sonreír a Natsu. Sin embargo, la mano de la rubia fue empujada por cierto pelinegro, haciendo que la aguja entrara en el brazo del pelirosa.

¡Aaaaaaah!- gritó de dolor.

¿Puede soportar tantas heridas en una pelea y no soporta una aguja?- dijo sarcástico Jarred.

Lo sé… Es extraño- habló Lucy.

Bien- dijo Erza poniéndose de pie- Iré a buscar a todos los que estén en una misión- habló decidida, pues la sensación que sentía ya era demasiado insoportable.

¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Erza?- preguntó Natsu, aún en el suelo.

Está preocupada- dijo Mirajane, disimulando que ella se encontraba en la misma situación.

¿Preocupada? ¿Por que?- preguntó con confusión el Dragon Slayer.

No lo sé, pero no creo que sea algo bueno- se dirigió a la salida.

Erza, detente. No hay razón para preocuparte- dijo Lucy para tratar de calmar a la pelirroja, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

No puedo estar así más tiempo- salió del gremio, sin siquiera darle importancia a las palabras de Lucy, quien solo observó con confusión.

¡Debemos seguirla!- dijo Lucy, dirigiéndose a Gray y a Natsu.

No creo que el pueda ir en esta condición…- dijo Jarred señalando a Natsu.

Gray-sama… ¿Tendrá que ir con Lucy-san…No es así?- dijo Juvia decepcionada. Gray solo la observó con tristeza.

Lucy… Creo que deberías dejarla- habló con seriedad Gray- No creo que pase algo malo…-

-La rubia observó la puerta con nostalgia, pues de verdad estaba preocupada por Erza, sin embargo, decidió escuchar a la razón- S…Si…Claro…-

-….-

¡Levy-chan!- gritaron Jet y Droy, observando con terror al enemigo que los atacaba sin aparente razón.

Levy McGarden…- susurró la chica de cabellos rosas-Solo la quiero a ella… Ustedes dos no me interesan- su mirada color plata era intimidante, los dos miembros del equipo Shadow Gear intentaron atacar a la chica.

-Jet corrió hacia ella, lanzando una fuerte patada, pero fue detenido por una pared que brillo con intensidad al tocarla- ¿Runas?- dijo confundido- ¿Pero que…? ¡Aaaaaah?- sintió un dolor insoportable, y cayó inerte al suelo. La pelirosa ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar.

-Droy lanzó semillas hacia ella, de donde salieron incontables plantas en forma de puños. Sin embargo, chocaron contra la pared casi invisible. Abrió los ojos con terror al sentir un agudo dolor, que era como si lo golpearan con violencia- ¿Qu…que es esto…? ¡Aaah!- el gritó fue desgarrador, luego el dolor lo hizo caer inconsciente al suelo. La chica solo observaba fijamente a Levy, quién solo admiraba con horror la forma en la que sus compañeros eran vencidos fácilmente.

¿Qui…Quien eres?- preguntó con dificultad. La pelirosa no respondió, y se acercó a ella lentamente.

¡De…Detente! ¿Qué… le harás?- gritó amenazador Jet mientras intentaba levantarse.

Ordenes son ordenes…- fue lo único que comentó la atacante. Una esfera de poder mágico rodeó su mano, con la cual golpeó a Jet con violencia, que sólo gritó de dolor.

¡Detente!- gritó la peliazul con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Levy McGarden…- dijo nuevamente la pelirosa- Vendrás conmigo…-

-La chica abrió los ojos con terror, observando como su enemiga se acercaba a ella lentamente….-

**Por fin! n.n Acá les traigo el otro cap!**

**Ahora serán mas peleas que otra cosa xDD Pero habrá mas Gruvia, por supuesto, GajeelxLevy! (No lo pude poner antes porque mi mente estaba secaa xD) también Nalu y una parejitaa más :3….**

**Y un aviso! Desde el siguiente cap los diálogos serán al revés! **

**-Diálogo-**

**Acciones-**

**Por cierto, Comadreja-chan… Janet no aprendió ni la mitad de la magia de Erza ._. xDD es decir , no se acerca al poder que tiene Erza al usar las armaduras. Si hubiesee aprendido la magia completamente hubieraaa ganado sin dudas porquee ese no es el verdaderoo poder de Natsu x3 **

**Y SakuraZala, me matasteee cn lo de JyJ hahaha creeme que hasta quee subi el cap me di cuenta que los dos nombres empezaban con J xDD perdón pero soy pésima para los nombres hahaha**

**Por cierto, agreguee lo del puñetazo quee le dio Jarred a Gray solo para cumplir su deseoo hahahah**

**Bueno, no las aburriré mas con mis frasees sin sentido T_T **

**Hasta la próxima conti! **

**Saludos!**


	10. Laberinto de la Muerte

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece… Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima!**

**Hoaaa C: ….xD **

**Al fin llegamos al cap no. 10 :OOO muchas gracias por apoyarmee en mi primer fic! X)))))) En especial a Cata fullbuster, Comadreja-chan, ZakuraZala, Pooky , Yukistar (l s dos xD)y a MaryLight! Sii no fuese por sus reviewss no hubiese llegado acaa! (ok ya parezco político hahaha)**

**Bueno, sin más… He aquí el cap! Disfrútenloo!**

**Capítulo 10**

**Laberinto de la Muerte**

La pareja mas reciente de Fairy Tail al fin había escogido una misión. Juvia salía felizmente del gremio, sabiendo que pasaría un buen tiempo al lado de Gray… ¡Y a solas! No podía pedir más… Definitivamente era una chica afortunada. Tener a Gray como novio era lo que más deseaba, las cosas estaban yendo perfectas hasta ese momento- ¡Vamos Gray-sama!- lo llamaba con muchos ánimos, luego se giró a verlo- Gray-sama… ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó preocupada la peliazul al ver que su novio no se movía del lugar en donde estaba y mantenía su mirada en el suelo.

-¿Qué?- reaccionó de golpe alzando la vista.

-No…Nada… - dijo desanimada Juvia- Es solo que Gray-sama ha estado actuando extraño-

-¿Extraño? Para nada… - decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza- He actuado normal…-

Juvia bajó la mirada con tristeza, pues sabía que Gray le estaba ocultando algo. Ella era bastante paranoica en esos asuntos, así que sentía demasiada curiosidad por saber que le ocurría al peliazul- ¿Está seguro?- preguntó algo sarcástica sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

-Bueno….- habló Gray evitando observar a Juvia. Dio un suspiro, armándose de valor, pues esta vez estaba decidido a decir la verdad. No quería seguir mintiendo, y sobre todo, no quería lastimar más a Juvia. Ella era una gran compañera para él y, aunque no lo demostrara a menudo, la apreciaba, y se preocupaba por ella tanto como por los otros miembros de Fairy Tail- Hay algo que no te he dicho- habló con seriedad, la maga de agua alzó la vista al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó con miedo a recibir una respuesta indeseada.

-Solo…. Perdóname…- dijo Gray escondiendo sus ojos bajo el fleco.

Juvia solo sonrió dulcemente- Juvia ya le ha dicho a Gray-sama que no hay problema… Juvia entiende… El pasado no importa- dijo la chica, imaginando que era por lo dicho anteriormente (Yo: véase el capítulo 9; conversación entre Gray y Juvia xD).

-No… no es eso- afirmo con seriedad- Es que yo… No sabía lo que sentías realmente por mi- Juvia alzó una ceja con duda. Gray la observó fijamente, y al fin se armó de valor…- No sabía que tu… me amabas… -

-No importa Gray-sama… ahora ya lo sabe-habló Juvia, esperando que eso fuese lo único que el mago tenía para decir.

-Pero yo… No puedo seguir contigo… Yo no siento lo mismo que tú- la peliazul sintió como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos con solo escuchar las hirientes palabras de Gray. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, y en solo segundos, el llanto ya pedía salir a gritos.

-¿Qué… quiere decir… Gray-sama?- preguntó temerosa.

-Juvia… me gustas… Pero… pero… no siento amor… Eso sería… exagerar…- dijo con dificultad el chico, notando el dolor y la tristeza en el bello rostro de la maga.

-Gray-sama… Tal vez… está actuando… demasiado rápido…- dijo la chica con la voz a punto de quebrársele- Tal vez Gray-sama no está pensando las cosas con claridad…- las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

-Lo siento… Pero no puedo salir con alguien… sabiendo que no siento… lo mismo que esa persona. Te mereces a alguien que te ame tanto cómo tú… Y esa persona… no soy yo-

-¡Eso no me importa!- le interrumpió entre lágrimas. Estaba tan dolida que había olvidado hablar de ella en tercera persona-¡Lo único que quiere Juvia es estar junto a Gray-sama!- se llevó las manos al pecho, como tratando de aliviar el dolor que sentía en ese momento- ¡Eso no importa porque Gray-sama nunca llegaría a amar a Juvia como lo hace ella!- el chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa por las palabras de la chica- Gray-sama no podría siquiera imaginarse cuanto lo ama Juvia… Así que ella aceptará estar con Gray-sama aunque no sienta lo mismo- habló mas calmada, Gray no sabía que responder… Solamente se quedó estático.

-Juvia, no puedo hacer eso… Te mereces algo mejor…- respondió con dificultad- Encontrarás a alguien que te ame más que yo… Y tu también lo amarás a él…-

La chica negó con la cabeza- Es imposible que Juvia ame a otra persona que no sea Gray-sama- La lluvia comenzó a caer con intensidad sobre ambos, mezclándose con las lágrimas de dolor de la maga. Gray giró la mirada para evitar el rostro de Juvia… Sin embargo, se topó con otra persona que caminaba hacia el gremio. Juvia se dio cuenta que la mirada del alquimista estaba concentrada en otra cosa, por lo que se giró, logrando así observar a una persona con capa negra, en cuya tela estaba inscrita una flecha de doble punta que formaba una "G" hecha con bella caligrafía.

-¿La marca de un gremio?- dijo Gray al observar la letra.

-Esa marca….- dijo Juvia entrecerrando sus ojos, tratando de divisar mejor la letra, luego reaccionó- No puede ser….- dijo aterrada y retrocediendo un paso.

-¿Qué ocurre?- se giró a verla Gray.

Juvia por poco olvida lo que estaban hablando hasta hace un momento por el miedo que sentía- E…ellos…- dijo con dificultad al ver que la persona se acercaba- ¡El gremio oscuro al que pertenecía Jarred-kun!- gritó de la nada haciendo que Gray se estremeciera.

-¿Gremio oscuro? ¿E…estas segura, Juvia?- preguntó temeroso, fingiendo que la conversación que habían tenido anteriormente no ocurrió.

-S… si-asintió con miedo.

Gray no necesitó escuchar más. Y si no era un gremio oscuro, luego se disculparía, porque no iba a correr el riesgo, y tampoco iba a permitir que causaran temor alguno - ¡Pues de aquí no pasan!... ¡Ice Make: Hammer!- lanzó su ataque en contra del enemigo, el cual esbozó una sonrisa de burla. Alzó uno de sus brazos, un círculo amarillo apareció en su mano, haciendo que una inmensa explosión inundara el lugar.

La explosión alcanzó el gremio, haciendo que varios cayeron al suelo por la fuerza del ataque- ¿Qué fue eso?- se levantaba Lucy con dificultad.

-¿¡Quien demonios hizo esto!- gritó enfurecido el Dragon Slayer con fuego saliendo de su boca, pero inmediatamente cayó al suelo, pues las heridas de su anterior pelea aun estaban presentes.

Janet tocía sin control-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó confundida. Luego de recuperarse, admiró el dañó que había causado la explosión- No puede ser… El gremio…- dijo aterrada al ver que toda la parte delantera del gremio había colapsado.

-Gray-sama… ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó con dificultad. Gray se sorprendió por la preocupación de la chica, pues el creyó que después de decirle toda la verdad lo odiaría por completo. Sin embargo, Juvia tomó su mano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Fairy Tail ¿Cómo se encuentran?- preguntó con burla el chico rubio. Janet no quería creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Dustin?- dijo con temor. El chico la volteó a ver, y de inmediato, las ansias de matarla llegaron.

-No me llames así… ¡Mi nombre es Ares!- respondió el rubio antes de producir otra explosión que golpeó directo a la imitadora.

-¡Janet!- gritó preocupado el pelinegro.

-Descuida, querido Jarred… Ella estará bien… - una voz femenina se escuchaba por todo el gremio, y fue reconocida por Janet, que apenas estaba consciente- Después de todo, el espectáculo está dedicado a ella…-

-Madre…- lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de la chica- ¡¿Qué hacen?- dijo la chica ahogada en llanto.

-Vamos, no te molestes…Hija-La mujer apareció flotando sobre Janet, y sonrió con satisfacción al ver el gremio destruido-Solo queremos conocer a los miembros de tu nuevo gremio…. ¿Y qué mejor manera de conocerlos que jugar a algo?- su sonrisa se amplio, Janet la observó con odio.

-¡Malditos! ¡No se saldrán con la suya!- gritó Jarred a punto de atacar, pero se detuvo al sentir una mano en su hombro. Y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver de quién se trataba- Ellen…- dijo aterrado al ver a la chica.

-Jarred-san… Yo… Lo siento tanto- dijo la peliroja con tristeza, y una columna de fuego se formó alrededor del mago de agua, quién solo gritó de dolor y desesperación.

-¿Fuego?- dijo Natsu al ver la enorme columna.

-Alice…- llamó la peliverde a la chica de ojos plateados. Ella asintió- Escuchen, hadas… Hoy me demostrarán su fuerza…-sonrió divertida. La pelirosa juntó sus manos, y un enorme círculo mágico se posó debajo del gremio y el lugar fue volado en pedazos en menos de un segundo. Varias paredes de un material similar al cristal aparecían por todos lados, el suelo se volvía de la misma forma, mientras que los miembros de Fairy Tail observaban todo con confusión.

-Como se atreven…- dijo enfadada Mirajane- ¿¡Como se atreven a atacar el gremio?- un círculo mágico apareció debajo de la albina, poniendo en evidencia que usaría el Satan Soul.

-Que maleducada….- negó con la cabeza- Alice… Encárgate- la aludida asintió, y de inmediato, el lugar donde estaba Mirajane brilló con intensidad.

-¡Aaaaaaaagg!- gritó de dolor la maga del Take Over.

-¡Mira-san!- gritaron con preocupación algunos de los presentes.

-No ataquen aún, niños insolentes…. Aún no he dado instrucciones- sonrió la madre de Janet. Pero su orden no fue respetada, pues los presentes comenzaron a atacar.

-¡Ice Make: Cannon!- Gray disparó su enorme cañón. Pero la peliroja se coloco frente su líder, y con solo poner una mano frente al ataque, el hielo se derritió.

-El hielo… ¿Por qué se derritió? - pregunto Lucy asustada-Ni siquiera uso fuego…-

-¡Karyuu no Houko!- Natsu utilizo toda la energía que aún le quedaba en su lastimado cuerpo, sin embargo, el ataque fue detenido con toda facilidad por una especie de pared brillante.

-Son runas…- dijo Fried con seriedad.

-¡A quien le importa si son runas! ¡¿Quién diablos son ustedes y porque nos atacan de esta manera!- grito Evergreen para luego lanzarse al ataque.

-Alto niña…- dijo la peliverde- Nadie se mueva, o su maestro lo pagara caro…- estas palabras hicieron que todos guardaran silencio y dejasen de atacar. La mujer sonrió con satisfacción- Les explicare… Nosotros somos el gremio oscuro mas fuerte que han visto, y que también verán: River Goods… - la "G" en forma de lanza apareció delante de ella brillando con intensidad- Y entre ustedes, hay dos miembros nuestros- Janet bajo la mirada con preocupación y miedo, mientras que Jarred ya se hallaba en manos de los enemigos- Así que, queremos darle una lección a todos ustedes, en especial a ti, Janet- todos observaron a la chica, la cual solo lloraba sin consuelo- Les enseñaremos lo caro que les costara su traición a nuestro gremio- sonrió con malicia, al igual que el rubio.

-_Ares…_- pensó la chica de ojos castaños, al ver que sonreía con arrogancia- _Si tan solo supieras la verdad, estoy segura de que no harías esto_- bajo la mirada con tristeza.

- Estas paredes que ven son el producto de la magia de ella- señaló a Alice- Este es mi laberinto, el laberinto donde cada quien se ganara el derecho a vivir, y también el de sus amigos-dicho esto, una celda de cristal brillante rodeo a Jarred, que aun estaba inconsciente, y lo encerró- Hay 5 miembros de Fairy Tail encerrados en cada una de las celdas, y cada celda estará protegida por uno de nosotros. Si quieren salvarlos, tendrán que derrotarnos- todos en Fairy Tail se quedaron estáticos al escuchar esto. ¡Habían secuestrado a sus amigos!

-¿Por qué…?- dijo con dificultad Juvia- ¡¿Por qué hacen esto? ¡¿Qué acaso solo quieren saber quién es más fuerte!-

-No…- fue la respuesta de la maestra del gremio oscuro- Lo que queremos es darle una lección a ella- señaló a Janet- Pagara su deuda, y lo pagara observando cómo son destruidos sus amigos… - la ojiverde bajo la mirada con culpa e impotencia- El tiempo empieza a correr… Tienen hasta las 12:00 para derrotarnos… Así que apresúrense. Deben encontrar en este laberinto a cada uno de nosotros…- dicho esto se alejo volando- Ah… y una cosa más- se detuvo y le ofreció al gremio una sonrisa- Una vez que empiecen una batalla con algún miembro de mi gremio no hay marcha atrás… No pueden rendirse o escapar… Si pierden, morirán… Sin excepciones- dicho esto, cada uno de los enemigos desapareció, quedando así solo los miembros de Fairy Tail, quienes observaban con confusión el laberinto.

-Malditos… Como se atreven a hacerle eso a nuestros amigos- dijo Natsu encendido en ira.

-Los destruiremos… - hablo Gray amenazante.

-Idiotas… ¡Se arrepentirán de haberse metido con Fairy Tail!- grito también Gajeel.

- Es mi culpa - dijo con tristeza Janet- Si no fuese por mí, ellos no estarían aquí-lagrimas de dolor comenzaron a caer por su rostro, Mirajane la abrazo para consolarla.

-Solo dinos… ¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto la peliblanca.

-Ellos… Son los líderes de mi anterior gremio-

-¿Lideres?- pregunto Gray.

-Son los escogidos para liderar y proteger el gremio. Se hacen llamar "Los líderes del cielo"; se consideran dioses…- todos escuchaban atentos a Janet, ella apretó los puños con fuerza- Su magia… es muy fuerte…-

-¿Sabes cuál es su magia?- pregunto Lucy, la pelinaranja asintió.

-Ellos… ¡Kyaaaa!- antes de poder hablar, una luz brillante rodeo su cuerpo, causándole un fuerte y agudo dolor.

-¡Janet! ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Lucy con temor.

-¡Miren!- dijo Bixlow señalando una de las brillantes paredes, que tenia escritas varias palabras.

-¿"Los dioses dan la sabiduría"?- Lucy leyó la primera frase con confusión.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunto Evergreen.

Todos quedaron en silencio, observando las frases que se encontraban brillando con intensidad.

-¿Frases?- dijo con confusión Gray.

Luego de un momento de pensar, Lucy se percato de algo- No… Esto es… - dijo con seguridad la rubia- Creo que… son reglas… Las reglas de este laberinto- todos la observaron con confusión.

-¿Reglas?- pregunto Janet mientras Mira la ayudaba a levantarse.

-"El camino es estrecho"… Y hay mas…- dijo Lucy- "Si un Dios es derrotado, un esclavo será liberado"… Vean, todas son reglas de este laberinto-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- bufo Gajeel.

-Por la tercera regla. Eso fue lo que la madre de Janet nos explico: "Si un Dios es derrotado, un esclavo será liberado"…. La similitud es demasiada, así que significa que si derrotamos a los miembros del gremio oscuro, salvaremos a un amigo-

-Aye… Lucy es inteligente después de todo-

-¿Qué estas insinuando?- dijo la rubia con una venita en la frente.

-¿Y qué es la primera regla?-pregunto Gray.

-"Los dioses dan la sabiduría". Probablemente significa que solo el que pelee podrá conocer información sobre los "Dioses". Solo ellos nos podrán dar información acerca de su magia, por esa razón Janet no pudo hablar sobre ellos. Eso significa que la persona que no siga estas instrucciones, será castigada de la misma forma que ella. No estoy segura si son acertijos, porque son muy fáciles de descifrar-presumió la maga.

-Ya veo… Mira esta: "Frente a la guerra, no hay marcha atrás". Supongo que…- dijo pensativa Juvia.

-Si… Eso fue lo último que dijo… En una guerra debes ganar o morir, pero no puedes escapar. Es justo lo que dijo ella… Que una vez comencemos una pelea con algún miembro de ese gremio no hay marcha atrás… Tendremos que vencer o morir- todos observaron a Lucy con una gota en la cabeza, pues eran pocos los que entendían lo que estaba hablando, y otros se preguntaban como diablos lo había descifrado- Y la ultima es: "Los dioses controlan todo"…. Mmmm- susurro colocando su mano en su barbilla- ¿Qué significa eso?-

-Eso no importa… ¡Debemos ir a derrotarlos ahora!- grito Gajeel.

-Es cierto, tienen a nuestros amigos. Dejen de perder el tiempo. Debemos actuar ya- lo apoyo Lily.

-Pero…- dijo Janet- Creo que… no todos deberían ir…- dijo apenada.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Lucy.

-Ellos son… muy fu…- no termino de hablar, ya que el dolor agudo volvió a su cuerpo.

-¡Janet! ¡No está permitido hablar de ellos!- dijo con preocupación Mira- Vamos…-

Lucy, Natsu, Gray y Juvia tomaron el mismo camino. Pero al momento que Gray dio un paso, todo el camino brillo, al igual que su cuerpo- ¿Pero que…? ¡Aagggg!-

-¡Gray!- gritaron preocupados Natsu y Lucy. Juvia solo retrocedió.

-¿Qué demonios paso?-

-Ya veo- dijo Lucy observando el muro- Es la segunda regla. "El camino es estrecho" significa que solo un número determinado de personas pueden pasar por acá. Supongo que el número máximo de personas que pueden pasar por un camino es 2-

-Lucy, en ese caso, quédate aquí- le señalo el inicio del laberinto, donde momentos antes de encontraba el gremio.

-¿De qué hablas Natsu? –

-Esos sujetos… Odio admitirlo pero… son peligrosos- Lucy observaba a Natsu sorprendida.

-Pero…-

-¡Quédate aquí! ¡No quiero que algo te pase!- grito enfadado. La rubia se sonrojo.

-Natsu…- dijo temerosa por la actitud del chico.

-Juvia… también deberías quedarte aquí…- dijo Gray sin voltear a ver a la mencionada.

-Gray-sam…- se detuvo- Gray-san… Juvia no es tan débil, ella podrá contra ellos- el peliazul se sorprendió por sus palabras, en especial porque no lo había tratado con el típico "sama". Pero supuso que era algo normal. Después de todo, el la lastimo.

-Por favor, quédate aquí... Eres fuerte, pero no me gustaría arriesgarme a que te lastimen- Juvia se quedo en silencio por un momento.

-Bien- reacciono al fin- Juvia se quedara junto con Lucy-san…- dijo de mala gana.

Gray asintió, luego comenzó a correr hacia el camino- ¡Vamos Natsu! – dijo con seriedad.

-¡Sí!-

-¡Alto!- les grito Lucy- ¡Antes debemos saber quiénes fueron capturados!-

-Lucy-san, según las reglas, solo lo podremos saber por medio de los "dioses"-le dijo Juvia.

-Sí, ya veo…-

-Janet, vamos por este camino…- le indico Mira.

-¡Sí!-respondió esta, ambas se encaminaron, al igual que Laki y Max, Gajeel y Lily, Alzack y Bisca, y Bixlow y Fried.

-¡Vamos Lucy-san!-dijo Juvia con seriedad.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó la aludida.

-Juvia no se quedará a ver como es destruido su gremio, ¡Juvia lo protegerá!- contestó la chica con decisión.

Lucy le sonrió-¡Si!- ambas tomaron uno de los caminos que aún quedaban libres, y corrían con bastante precaución, esperando que hubiese algún tipo de trampas- Pero Juvia… tú le dijiste a Gray que te quedarías …- la peliazul detuvo su caminata al escuchar sus palabras, Lucy la observó confundida.

-Lucy-san le dijo lo mismo a Natsu-san ¿No es así?- dijo Juvia, sorprendiendo a Lucy por la seriedad con la que pronunciaba esas palabras.

-Cierto… - sonrió la rubia.

-Además- habló Juvia comenzando a correr de nuevo- Gray-san no tiene derecho a darle órdenes a Juvia- Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida por dos razones; porque la chica no usó el honorífico, y porque, por primera vez, no mostró afecto al dirigirse a Gray.

-Juvia ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó la rubia al notar la extraña actitud de la chica.

-Si- respondió con firmeza. Lucy se sorprendió, pero lo que no sabía era que, por dentro, Juvia estaba sufriendo de manera cruel, sentía dolor y tristeza, y que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener las lágrimas.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

-Que extraño, según el cliente, Lissana y Elfman deberían estar por acá- habló una chica peliroja de armadura, mientras se adentraba en una hermosa llanura para buscar a la pareja de magos- Lo sabía… Acá está ocurriendo algo extraño…- caminó por un largo tiempo y, cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, escuchó una respiración agitada, por lo que buscó con la mirada al dueño.

-Er…za- se oyó una debilitada voz, por lo que Erza se giró, y justo ahí se encontraba la persona que estaba buscando.

-¡Elfman!- gritó preocupada al ver al mago tendido en el suelo repleto de heridas graves- ¡¿Qué ocurrió?-

-Ellos…. Planean… -decía con dificultad, por lo que Erza tomó prioridad a su estado.

-No, será mejor que no hables- colocó una mano en rostro del mago- ¡Iré a buscar ayuda!-

-No… Erza… - dijo tomando su mano- Debes… volver al… gremio… Ellos… tienen a Lissana-

-¿Ellos?- preguntó confundida- ¿De que hablas? ¿Se llevaron a Lissana?-

Pero para ese momento, Elfman perdió la consiencia, por lo que Erza lo levantó para ir en busca de ayuda- Debo apresurarme- dijo con seriedad- Algo malo pasa en el gremio- frunció el seño, y fue corriendo junto con Elfman a la ciudad.

….

-Que molesto… Cuando encuentra a esos tipos- dijo apretando sus puños- ¡Los destrozaré!-

-Ya cálmate Natsu- le regañó el moreno.

-¿Calmarme? ¡Esos tipos nos vienen a atacar sin razón! ¡Y tienen a nuestros amigos!-

-¡Lo se! ¡Pero no te servirá de nada alterarte! ¡Además…!- no termino de hablar, ya que a unos metros de él, se encontraba de pie una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos color miel. Portaba vestido rojo de tirantes con una lycra negra larga debajo, y botas a juego con el vestido. Todo ello apenas a la vista, pues una gran capa negra con la marca de su gremio cubría su cuerpo.

-Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel…-susurró la chica. Los mencionados la observaron con odio, sabiendo que ella era un enemigo- No quiero hacerles daño…- su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, sin embargo, la sinceridad de sus palabras podían notarse en sus bellos ojos.

- Estás lastimando nuestro gremio… ¡Tan solo haciendo eso nos atacas!- le gritó Natsu- Si no me equivoco, si logramos aplastarte, nuestros amigos quedarán a salvo ¿No es así?- la peliroja no respondió, por que el Dragon Slayer se enfureció más- ¡Cobardes!- dijo al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su potente rugido.

La chica dio un saltó, esquivando así el ataque-Bala de fuego- dijo la chica con calma, y el fuego comenzó a surgir desde su mano, dirigiéndose a Natsu, el cual sonrió.

-Esto no funciona en mí- dijo con satisfacción, al mismo tiempo que tragaba todo el fuego- ¿Eso es todo?- pregunto con burla, pero de inmediato cayó al suelo sosteniendo su garganta.

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó preocupado el alquimista.

-Es increíble que puedas ingerir fuego. De hecho, no tienes dificultad para consumir el mío, pero debes atenerte a las consecuencias- dijo en un tono seco.

-¿Qué te ocurre Natsu?- casi lo golpea el peliazul para que reaccione.

-Hay una razón simple: mis llamas drenan la energía y el poder de mi oponente, así que al comerlas, el daño que le causarán será doble- explicó la chica- En otras palabras, lo que hace que mi fuego sea mortal no es solamente el calor, sino la habilidad que tiene de agotar a mi enemigo-

Gray frunció el seño, y dejó de lado a Natsu- Pues yo no pienso comerlas… Ice Make: ¡Lance!- varias flechas se dirigieron en contra de ella, sin embargo, con solo colocar su mano en frente, el hielo se derritió- ¿Qué demonios…?-ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, ya que una bola enorme de fuego lo golpeó directamente.

-Tu eres mi objetivo, Gray Fullbuster…- el chico se giró a verla por sus palabras, y detrás de ella logró divisar la brillante celda donde se encontraba uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail.

-¿Quién está allí?- preguntó Gray a la pelirroja.

-Lo siento, no lo sé…- dijo con indiferencia.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Claro que lo sabes!- gritó exasperado.

-Para saberlo, debes derrotarme, Gray…-

El peliazul frunció el seño y afiló la mirada- Entonces, ¡Te prometo por mis amigos que te venceré!-

**Bieen! Lo terminé :3**

**por primera vez en mucho tiempo logree terminarlo en un par de días x3**

**Comadreja-chan, no sabría que responderte xD pero da igual, la cosa es que ganó Natsu! xDDD y ten por seguro que habrá GajeelxLevy! Y si es cierto Yukistar, todos en ese gremio son así! u.u (con excepción de ciertas personas que no son del todo malas) noo mee gusta crear villanos pero pss… Era necesario! **

**Nota: los personajes que no aparecen en la pelea están de misión o en cualquier otro lado xDD no puse algunos porque seriaan totalmente innecesariooos y no harían nada útil xD! A excepción de Erza y cierta personita que seguro se dieron cuenta que fatla **

**Ok hasta el próximo cap! Que estimo no tardará mucho porquee se acercan mis vacaciones! C:**

**Saludoos! **


	11. Hadas vs Dioses Parte 1

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece… Es propiedad de nuestro querido Hiro-sama!**

**Capítulo 11 **

**Hadas vs Dioses **

La ciudad de Magnolia… Tan bella y floreciente. El día estaba a punto de llegar a su fin, y para los habitantes de aquel lugar era un día cualquiera, sin mencionar el hermoso y resplandeciente sol que estaba a punto de ponerse. Pero lo que nadie sabía, era que, en una colina aislada de la ciudad, se daba inicio a una cruel batalla para conservar la vida. Donde solo uno podía salir vencedor… Las hadas o los dioses. Aquel lugar era nada más y nada menos que el gremio que hacía siete años fue el más fuerte: Fairy Tail.

-Max, ¡Apresúrate!- grito una pelimorada que respondía al nombre de Laki.

-Ten paciencia, que este lugar es confuso… Un paso en falso y ambos podríamos perdernos de vista- respondió el mago mientras observaba el lugar con confusión.

-Si... tienes razón- hablo la chica- Pero… ¿Cómo se supone que encontremos a esos sujetos? En primer lugar, ni siquiera entiendo la razón por la que atacaron el gremio- dijo molesta.

-Las explicaciones las podremos recibir más tarde. Pero lo que sabemos ahora es que ellos tienen a nuestros amigos, así que, sean quien sean, los acabaremos- hablo decidió, la chica le sonrió.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú y cuantos más?-se escuchó una voz femenina, llamando así la atención de los dos miembros de Fairy Tail.

-¡Laki! ¡Allí esta!-

-¿Eh?- se volteó la pelimorada.

La castaña enemiga se decepcionó al ver de quien se trataba, haciendo que la sonrisa que tenía desapareciera de su rostro- Lástima… No durarán ni un segundo- negó con la cabeza.

-¿De que hablas? ¡Y porque secuestraron a nuestros amigos!- gritó Laki, al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus manos lista para atacar.

-¡No te lo perdonaremos!- gritó también Max-¡Tormenta de Arena!-

-¡The Dam of Shy Love!- lanzó su ataque la chica.

-¿Madera?... ¿Arena?- alzó una ceja- Que débiles…- el suelo comenzó a temblar, y sin siquiera hacer un movimiento, una luz negra que crecía con rapidez comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo,- Prueben algo de la magia oscura…- sonrió con diversión, y los dos ataques fueron destruidos por aquella luz.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Laki sorprendida.

-¡Cuidado!- le advirtió Max, pero fue demasiado tarde. El ataque los golpeó por completo.

…

-Juvia…. ¡Aahh!- grita la rubia mientras tanto ella como su compañera peliazul caen al suelo por la vibración del suelo- ¡Terremoto! ¡Terremoto!- se levanta la maga y comienza a correr de un lado a otro.

-¡Lucy-san! ¡Tranquila!- intenta calmarla Juvia, pero de nada sirvió, pues Lucy continuó corriendo sin ningún rumbo.

…

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunta Gray al sentir como el suelo se movía con violencia.

-¿Un temblor?- pregunta asustado Happy.

-Es ella…- respondió indiferente la pelirroja.

-¿Ella?-pregunta aún más confundido.

-La que no puede ser derrotada- habló con pesar. Gray la observó extrañado.

…

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo la castaña de ojos rojos- Creí que me destrozarían- sonrió con burla.

El humo se disipó, dejando a la vista los cuerpos inconscientes de ambos magos. Sus ropas estaban destrozadas, y heridas tanto en su rostro como en su cuerpo. No reaccionaban, simplemente habían sido derrotados en un segundo, por lo que la castaña sonrió.

-Los acabaré- dijo con malicia- Te esperaré….- saca la espada que lleva envainada en un cinturón, y sonríe divertida-Titania…-

….

-Aaah ya paró…- suspiró aliviada Lucy- Bueno será mejor apresurarnos Juvia- voltea a ver al no escuchar respuesta de la chica- ¿Juvia?- dice la rubia con una gota en la cabeza al notar que allí no se encontraba la maga de agua- Genial… La perdí- comienza a llorar de forma dramática- Ahora tendré que ir con más cuidado… Creó que debí hacerle caso a Natsu- se lamenta la chica.

Y hablando de Natsu…

-¡Ya basta! ¡Es inútil!- le grita con enfado el peliazul a su compañero, ya que había intentado comerse las llamas de su enemiga de nuevo.

-Ugh… Lo lograre… ¡Aah!- cae al suelo Natsu por el efecto del fuego.

-Ya te dije, si comes las llamas, el efecto será dos veces más letal… Si sigues haciendo eso aseguras mi victoria-hablo la pelirroja tratando de ocultar su preocupación por el pelirosa.

Gray apretó sus puños… Y observo la manera en que Natsu se ahogaba entre las llamas- _A este paso, Natsu perderá todo su poder…_ - pensó preocupado- _Y conociendo su forma de ser… No se rendirá… Seguirá comiendo ese fuego mortal… Esto no se ve nada bien_- levanto la mirada decidido- Natsu… vete- le hablo con seriedad.

-¿Qué?- pregunta confundido el Dragon Slayer.

-¡Vete! ¡Yo me encargare de ella!- Natsu lo observo con extrañeza.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Ella es una maga de fuego! ¡Puedo contra ella!- le grito el pelirosa, pero su conversación fue interrumpida por un fuerte ataque por parte de la chica.

-Lo siento, pero es mi deber acabar contigo, Gray-dijo con tristeza la maga de fuego al ver que los dos chicos habían caído al suelo.

-¡Ahora Natsu! ¡Vete!- le grito enfadado. Natsu no sabía que hacer… El creía que Gray no podría contra ella. Lógicamente, el hielo tendría muy pocas posibilidades contra el fuego-¡¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste?- le volvió a decir Gray- ¡Si sigues peleando contra ella puedes morir! – el pelirosa entendió las intenciones del alquimista: Quería salvar su vida.

-Bien…- respondió con pesar, a lo que Gray se sorprendió, ya que nunca creyó que Natsu cediera a una orden de su parte con tanta facilidad-¡Te lo dejo a ti!- chocaron los puños, ambos magos sonrieron, y el Dragon Slayer se alejo del lugar a toda prisa.

…

-Gajeel ¿Qué haremos cuando encontremos a esos sujetos?- pregunta el Exceed.

-Gehe- sonríe divertido el Dragon Slayer- Obviamente los aplastaré a todos por atacar nuestro gremio… Y si Salamander no logra derrotarlos sería como obtener mi revancha por la otra vez ¡Dos pájaros de un tiro!- dice animado Gajeel.

-Entonces no te preocupa todo lo que está pasando…- le reprende Lily.

-No es que no me interese… Solo digo que no es la gran cosa-

-No es la gran cosa… Pero de cualquier manera tienen a nuestros amigos… Deberías tomarte las cosas con seriedad- le vuelve a regañar.

-¿Ah si?- dice el mago de hierro mostrando más interés a la conversación- ¿Y quienes son los que están atrapados? Deben ser débiles para perder contra esos tipos-

-Por descarte podrían ser Lissana o Elfman… También Reedus… Aunque Levy, Jet y Droy también salieron de misión-

-¿La enana?- pregunta algo sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Te preocupa?- preguntó el Exceed deteniendo su vuelo.

-¿Preocuparme? ¿Por la enana?- dice algo nervioso- Claro que no… Es solo que…- se queda callado, y empieza a recordar el incidente de la isla Tenroujima. El sabía que Levy no era tan fuerte en cuanto a magia, así que, aunque no lo aparentara, ella era la que más le causaba preocupación. Sintió ansias por llegar a donde estaba Levy. No podía dejar que la lastimaran de nuevo, así como en la isla. Se sentía culpable por no haberla protegerla del todo, así que esta vez no fallaría… Pero ahora que lo pensaba… ¡¿Por qué diablos estaba tan empeñado en protegerla? ¿Acaso era su obligación? ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto?

-¿Gajeel?- lo saca de sus pensamientos Lily.

-¡¿Eh?- reacciona alterado.

-¿Que te ocurre?- le pregunta- ¿Te preocupa Levy?-

-¡Ya te dije que no!- le responde exasperado. Pero mentir no le ayudaría en nada. Quisiera a o no, debía admitir que se preocupaba por ella.

-¿Sabes? Algo me dice que te gussssta- se burla el Exceed.

-¡¿Queeeeeee?- se altera el Redfox por el comentario de su "gato". El nunca se sentiría atraído por nadie. El no era como el resto de idiotas que se enamoraban con facilidad, definitivamente estaba convencido de ello… ¿Cierto?

- No te recomiendo enamorarte…- le habla un chico rubio- Es una perdida de tiempo- dicho esto, una explosión gigante golpeó a Gajeel, quien solo se cubrió con sus brazos y afiló la mirada.

-Tu… Maldito ¡¿Cómo se atreven a iniciar una guerra con Fairy Tail? ¡Son idiotas! Terminarán muertos!-

-Bien, entonces no tienes nada que temer… Atácame-

-No obedezco órdenes… ¡Pero creo que haré una excepción esta vez!- le responde el pelinegro- ¡Tetsuryuu no Houko!-

El chico esquivó con facilidad el rugido, y observó a Gajeel con diversión- Un Dragon Slayer… Creo que valdrá la pena luchar en serio- le dijo mientras juntaba sus manos para atacar- Eres Gajeel Redfox… Perfecto, creo que tengo mucha suerte-

-¿A que te refieres con "suerte"?-

Al escuchar esto, el brillo desapareció de sus manos, y dejó caer dos fotos al suelo, donde se podían apreciar dos rostros: El de Natsu y el de Gajeel.

-¿Qué significa esto?- pregunta con duda al ver los dos retratos.

-Esto es mi misión… Acabar con los dos Dragon Slayer de Fairy Tail- responde con simpleza.

-Así que quieres acabar con Salamander y conmigo… Idiota-

-Te equivocas… No es algo que yo decidí. Solo me han asignado a quienes debo acabar- habló con frialdad.

-¿Crees que puedes acabar con ambos? No debes subestimar a Fairy Tail…-

-No los estoy subestimando… Simplemente juzgo su fuerza como debe ser- le respondió con seriedad.

-Entonces te sobrestimas tú mismo- entra a la conversación Lily- Gajeel, acabémoslo de una vez… No soporto que insulte a nuestro gremio de esa manera- dice el Exceed mientras adopta su forma de pelea.

- Si… ¡Enseñémosle el poder de Fairy Tail!-

Dicho esto, Lily comenzó a atacarlo con su enorme espada, la cual era constantemente esquivada.

-No eres malo… Tengo que ser un poco precavido- sus manos comenzaron a irradiar luz de nuevo- Pero tus ataques no bastarán para vencerme… ¡Magic Canyon!- el Exceed apenas esquivó el ataque, pero un humo intenso cubrió todo el lugar.

-¿Qué es esta magia?- pregunta al ver que, con solo rozar su brazo, lo hirió de gravedad.

-Esto… es la magia de aquellos que controlan todo- se colocó detrás de Lily, y tomó su brazo.

-Ugh…- es lo único que alcanza a decir el Exceed negro, para luego caer al suelo y volver a su forma normal.

-¿Pero que…?- pregunta sorprendido Gajeel.

-Este tipo… Mi poder mágico…-

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi gato?- saltó para atacarlo- ¡Tetsuryuu no Goken!-

-_Esto es… No puede ser…_-piensa con temor- ¡Alto Gajeel! ¡No dejes que te toque!- le advierte Lily a su compañero.

El brazo de Gajeel se convirtió en hierro, y se alargó para atacar al rubio.

-No creo que quieras hacer esto…- susurra el chico.

-¡Maldito!- finalmente, su brazo llegó hasta donde se encontraba su oponente. Pero, para su sorpresa, el chico rubio detuvo el ataque; sosteniendo el brazo de Gajeel.

-Sabes… Si yo quisiera, esto se acabaría aquí- el pelinegro sintió como su energía se iba poco a poco de su cuerpo, su poder mágico se desvanecía y se debilitaba rápidamente. El rubio soltó el brazo del Dragon Slayer, y la sensación de debilidad se detuvo.

-Tu magia es…-

-¿Ya la comprendiste, Gajeel?- le dice con burla el ojiazul.

-El poder mágico… Maldito… ¡Tu absorbes el poder mágico!- le grita Lily aún en el suelo.

-No… No lo han entendido aún… ¡Magic Knuckle!- un enorme puño brillante salió del cuerpo del mago; Gajeel lo esquivó de un salto. Pero al caer de nuevo en tierra firme, un sello amarillo brilló debajo de él-¡Explosión!- gritó con fuerza el rubio, y el poder comenzó a emanar desde el círculo mágico- Esta es mi magia… ¡Obsérvala bien!- le dijo amenazante- Porque jamás verás algo igual-

¡Gajeel!- observó con espanto la brillante explosión.

El pelinegro cayó al suelo debilitado, pues el ataque lo golpeó por completo- Ugh… - articuló el Dragon Slayer.

-No solo puedo controlar el poder mágico de otras personas… También el mío…- le dice el mago mientras se acerca lentamente.

-No me importa…- se levanta con dificultad- ¡Te derrotaré!- le amenazó el pelinegro.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la celda…

-¿Qué… que es esto?- pregunta debilitada una peliazul al observar el lugar donde se encuentra- ¿Dónde estoy?...- vuelve a decir con dificultad- ¿Una celda de cristal? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Levy tocó la pared del lugar donde estaba encerrada, pero al intentar descifrar que clase de material era, pudo divisar que, fuera de su celda, se estaba librando una pelea. Y su sorpresa fue mayor al observar a sus participantes. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, sus pupilas se dilataron, y no pudo evitar gritar el nombre del chico- ¡Gajeel!- gritó con espanto.

-¿Levy?- dice sorprendido el Dragon Slaye al escuchar la voz de la chica- ¡¿Enana! ¡¿Dónde estas?- pregunta alarmado.

-Ella está detrás de mí…- le contesta de la nada su oponente- Ya lo dijo la maestra… Si me derrotas, tu amiga quedará en libertad- Gajeel afiló la mirada y observó con profundo odio al rubio.

-¡Gajeel! ¿Qué pasa aquí?- se escucha de nuevo la voz de la peliazul.

-Maldito seas… ¡Libérala ahora!- le grita aún más enfadado al escuchar la voz suplicante de la chica.

- Ya te dije… Derrótame… Es la única manera de salvarla- le contestó con seriedad.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir!- le amenazo Gajeel adoptando una posición de batalla- ¡Metsuryuu Ogi: Goma Tetsu jin ken!- Su brazo se convirtió en una enorme espada- Te lo advertí… Te arrepentirás de haberte metido con Fairy Tail…- Gajeel ataco con todo su poder; lo daría todo en ese golpe. El ganaría… Por su orgullo, por el gremio y, sobre todo, ¡Por Levy!

-No servirá de nada… ¡Magic Shield!- una pared de poder mágico se interpuso entre él y la espada de Gajeel, quien no detuvo su golpe.

La espada hizo contacto con la enorme pared, y el pelinegro sintió un agudo dolor, como si su mano estuviese siendo triturada. Pero a pesar de eso, seguía intentando atravesar aquel muro que lo separaba de la peliazul. No se rendiría… Perder no era una opción… Tanto su vida como la de Lily y Levy dependían de ese ataque.

-Débil… Muy débil- se escucho un susurro- Admiro lo que haces… pero todo este tiempo he estado a la defensiva… Te atacare con todo- Gajeel abrió los ojos sorprendido, y sintió como un intenso poder lo rodeaba-Liberación… - susurro el chico- ¡Magic Explosion!- el golpe hizo que el Dragon Slayer se retirara, aquel poder era demasiado fuerte.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!... ¡Tetsuryuuso: Kishin!- las lanzas de hierro salían disparadas de su brazo, intentando atravesar el ataque que se dirigía a él. Pero fue inútil; todo el poder mágico lo golpeo de lleno. Una explosión aun más fuerte que la anterior hizo que Gajeel desapareciera de vista.

-Este es nuestro poder… - dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba al pelinegro- Creo que te sobrestime- se burlo al ver que el cuerpo del mago yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

-¡No! ¡Gajeel!- grito Levy con abundantes lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Ga…jeel…- dijo con dificultad Lily, que aun se encontraba en el suelo debilitado.

-Esto no termina…- se intentaba levantar Gajeel, pero con cada intento volvía a caer al suelo- No me…rendiré… -

-Gajeel… Por favor… ¡No mueras!- lloró con más intensidad la peliazul.

El pelinegro reacciono al escuchar la voz de Levy, para luego ponerse de pie- No moriré… ¡Te venceré!- se lanzó al ataque, dando innumerables golpes, pero nada era suficiente; el chico rubio lo esquivaba todo con facilidad.

-Ya basta de esto… Ya no puedes más- le dijo su oponente.

- Cállate… ¡No dejare que toquen a Levy! ¡Ella es una miembro del gremio!- le gritó con fuerza, haciendo sonrojar a la maga. El chico ojiazul solo lo observo con extrañeza.

-Gajeel… - susurro la chica dentro de la celda.

-Gehe…- sonrió el pelinegro apenas logrando ver a la chica a través del muro semitransparente- ¡Tetsuryuu no Houko!- lanzó su poderoso rugido, aún más fuerte que antes, logrando así golpear al rubio.

-Ugh…- fue lo único que artículo el mago- Maldito- afiló la mirada, observando al pelinegro con un profundo odio- No puedes siquiera golpearme ¡Soy Ares! ¡Soy un dios!- dicho esto, peleó cuerpo a cuerpo junto con Gajeel- Esto se termina aquí… ¡Magic Blade!- la espada hecha con poder mágico atravesó el cuerpo del mago. Levy se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando ocultar los sollozos que estaban a punto de salir. Lily no podía creer lo que veía.

-No puedo… perder…- fue lo único que logró a decir el Dragon Slayer-Levy… Li..ly- cayó al suelo inconsciente. El mago ojiazul sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Recuerdas las reglas?- le dijo mientras acercaba la espada al cuello de Gajeel- Si pierdes…. mueres- elevó la espada para tomar impulso.

-¡No!- Levy, hecha un mar de lágrimas, golpeaba la pared de su celda con desesperación e impotencia-¡Gajeel!-

-¡Alto!- gritó Lily, intentando levantarse, pero era inútil.

-¡Muere!- la espada se dirigía al punto deseado. Pero fue golpeado con fuerza antes de lograr su cometido- ¿Pero que…?- fue lo único que dijo al notar la presencia del chico.

-¿Matar a alguien que no puede pelear más?- se escuchó una voz masculina. La mirada de Levy y de Lily se llenó de esperanza al ver la persona que defendió a Gajeel.

-Tu…- dijo con seriedad el rubio, luego sonrió con diversión- Perfecto… Mi otro objetivo… Hoy es mi día de suerte-

El fuego emanaba del cuerpo de aquel chico y observó con molestia a su oponente- Te acabaré- dijo el pelirosa.

-¡Natsu!- gritaron con emoción los dos magos de Fairy Tail.

**Emmm… Bueno… me quedo bastante corto xD pero les prometo que el otro tendrá muuuuuuuuuuchoo mas :DD**

**y bueno, como lo prometí, aca hay un poco de GajeelxLevy! No se preocupen que obviamente habrá mas xDD**

**El Gruvia aparecerá pronto también! Estimo que será en el otro cap… **

**Pero no aseguro NaLu porque yaa tengo planeadas todas las peleaas C:**

**Bueno, espero este cap sea de su agradoo! Lo bueno es que estoy de vacaciones y me concentraree mucho en la escrituraa! **

**Apartee ya estoy escribiendoo mi siguiente fic hehehehe**

**Bueno, hasta el siguiente cap**

**Saludos n.n**


	12. Hadas vs Dioses Parte 2

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece! Es propiedad de nuestro querido Hiro-sama!**

**Ok, creo que hasta yo estoy confundida con tanto personaje nuevo que creé xD Asi que les dejaree información de dos de los miembros de River Gods en la descripción final! (los demás los pondree después porque seria mega spoiler ponerlo ahora xS)**

**Capítulo 12**

**Hadas vs Dioses**

-¡Natsu!- gritaron con emoción los dos magos de Fairy Tail.

-Maldito…- continúo el mago pelirosa- ¿Te atreves a atacar a alguien que ya ha caído?-

-Cállate- le ordenó el rubio- Todos son libres de irse… Pero en vez de ello, decidieron pelear bajo nuestras reglas… Y la regla principal era: Ganar, o morir- habló de forma macabra.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Tienen a nuestros amigos! ¡Estamos peleando bajo sus reglas para salvarlos! ¿O acaso creyeron que escaparíamos como cobardes?-

-Pues a mí tampoco me interesan en lo más mínimo tus razones para estar aquí… Lo único que sé es que tengo que matarte… Así lo ordenó mi maestra-

Natsu afilo la mirada, sus puños comenzaron a arder con más intensidad- Si mis amigos están en riesgo, ¡Ten por seguro que no perderé!-

En otra ciudad…

-Diablos… ¿Dónde se metió Erza?- habló con molestia una castaña portadora de un vestido verde- En primer lugar, ¿Por qué rayos me preocupo por el idiota de Elfman?- le salió una vena en la cabeza, pues ni siquiera ella sabía porque estaba buscando al peliblanco, cuando su verdadero objetivo era encontrar a la maga de armadura e informarle de la situación actual del gremio- Debo apresurarme… Es importante que Erza este en la batalla… Es la más fuerte después de todo-recuerdos atemorizantes comenzaron a llegar a su mente, de aquella vez que, junto con Fried y Bickslow, atacaron a todo el gremio. Y el castigo que le proporcionó Erza era bien merecido- Ella en serio me da escalofríos- dijo la chica mientras recordaba la forma en que las incontables espadas de la maga amenazaban con acabar con su vida- Ya… Debo concentrarme…- Evergreen alzó vuelo, buscando con la vista a Erza y, luego de varios minutos de vuelo, logró divisar a la persona buscada- ¡Erza!- exclamó con emoción, para luego bajar hacia donde estaba la maga peliroja.

-¿Eva?- alzó una ceja la maga de ojos castaños- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No hay tiempo explicar ¡Debemos volver al gremio ahora!- dijo la castaña señalando el camino, luego se percató de algo- Un momento… ¿Encontraste a Elfman?-

Erza asintió y, con algo de pesar, le comentó a la chica la situación en la que se encontraba el mago del Take Over cuando fue hallado. Evergreen escuchaba con preocupación la historia de la chica

-Así que fue atacado…- dijo con tristeza.

-Si, está en una clínica cercana, pero lo curioso es que me pidió que volviera el gremio de inmediato… Luego no pudo hablar más… Pero no fui capaz de encontrar a Lissana-

-Erza… Yo sé quiénes lo atacaron… Y también se quienes secuestraron a Lissana. Bueno, al menos eso creo- la peliroja la observó con confusión, mientras Evergreen comenzaba a explicar.

-¡¿El gremio fue atacado?- exclamó con terror y sorpresa al terminar de escuchar la historia de la castaña.

-Si… Me pidieron que te llevara de vuelta al gremio-

-¿Quiénes hicieron todo eso?-

-No lo sabemos aún… Pero creo que es un gremio oscuro-

-¿Gremio oscuro?- dijo con sorpresa- Ya veo…-

-Pero eso no es lo peor… Al parecer, Janet era miembro de ese mismo gremio, así que ella debe ser la razón del ataque-

-¿Cómo es que sabes eso?- preguntó alterada la maga caballero.

-Escuché claramente como una miembro de ese gremio la llamaba "hija"-

-¿Hija?... – Erza se detuvo a pensar por un momento, por lo que Evergreen reaccionó.

-¿Pero que seguimos haciendo acá? ¡Tenemos que volver pronto!-

-¡Si! ¡Tienes razón!- la maga castaña estuvo a punto de alzar vuelo, pero la mano blindada de Erza la detuvo- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó confundida al ver que no la soltaba.

-Yo iré al gremio, pero tu debes quedarte- le dijo con seriedad.

-¿Quedarme? ¿Para que?-

-Alguien debe cuidar de Elfman…- Evergreen se sonrojó a más no poder al escuchar las palabras de Erza.

-¿T…tu… qui… quie…res… que… cu… cuide… de…Elfman?- tartamudeó la maga.

-Si- asintió la peliroja- Solo sigue este camino, no será difícil encontrarlo… Es la única clínica que hay por acá- dijo Erza señalando el camino.

-Cla…claro- dijo nerviosa la castaña, cosa que Erza notó.

-¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó seriamente.

-Bu…bueno… la verdad… yo… yo-

-¡No hay tiempo para quejas! ¡El gremio está en peligro!- le interrumpió Erza, al mismo tiempo que tomaba un auto mágico y lo conectaba a su muñeca.

-¡Oye!- le gritó el dueño del vehículo.

-¡Es por una buena causa! ¡Entienda!-le gritó de forma macabra.

-¡Entiendo!- respondió sudando frío, atemorizado por la forma en que Erza habló.

-Eva, cuida de Elfman- Evergreen asintió segura, Erza arrancó el auto.

-¡No uses demasiado poder mágico!- le gritó cuando estaba a punto de irse. La peliroja solo sonrió, y se fue del lugar. La castaña observó con nostalgia el auto que se alejaba- Suerte, Erza…-

En Fairy Tail…

-Este lugar es confuso en serio…- dijo Bickslow con disgusto.

-Lo sé…- fue lo único que se limitó a decir su compañero peliverde.

Ambos siguieron caminando, buscando con la mirada a un posible oponente.

-Diablos, ¡Esos tipos son tan cobardes!-

-No los subestimes…- le regañó Fried.

-Tu amigo tiene razón- ambos chicos se voltearon, y lo que sus ojos encontraron los sorprendió en absoluto: Una joven de lacios cabellos rosas; su largo fleco cubría por completo la mitad de su rostro. Su ropa era un vestido blanco sin mangas que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, con un listón celeste en la cintura, y zapatillas del mismo color. Sus grandes ojos plata le daban la delicada apariencia de un ángel y, al igual que sus compañeros, portaba una capa negra con la marca de su gremio.

-¿Es una broma? Ella es demasiado linda como para pelear- habló Bickslow, impresionado por la belleza de la chica.

- No te confíes, puedo sentir una gran cantidad de poder mágico proveniente de ella…-dijo con seriedad Fried.

-No me subestimes…- dijo en un tono bajo- Soy una chica, pero haré todo lo que sea necesario para ayudar a Diana-sama-

-¿"Diana-sama"?- alzó una ceja Bickslow.

-Debe ser la maestra de su gremio- le dijo el peliverde.

-Ahora, miembros de Fairy Tail, si quieren rescatar a su compañera tendrán que derrotarme- dijo la chica de una forma amenazante.

-¿Compañera?- Fried dirigió su vista hacia la brillante celda- ¡¿Quien esta atrapado allí?-

-La hija de Gildarts: Cana Alberona- respondió indiferente.

-¿Cana?- los ojos del peliverde expresaban una profunda preocupación- ¿Cómo se atreven?... Malditos- recobró su seriedad y observó a la pelirosa de manera desafiante.

-Ya basta de charla… ¡Acabémosla!-dijo Bickslow lanzándose al ataque.

-¡Si!- respondió Fried- Yami no Ecriture: ¡Dolor!-

-¡Ataquen mis bebes! ¡Formación Baryon!-

Ambos ataques se dirigían a la ojiplata, que ni siquiera se inmutó. Elevó uno de sus brazos y una pared brillante se poso delante de ella, en la cual chocaron los ataques-No les recomendaría atacarme- hablo con simpleza.

-¿Qué es esto?... Ugh- fue lo único que se limito a decir el peliverde, pues un dolor agudo comenzó a hacerse presente - ¡Aaaah!-

-¡Fried!- grito alterado al ver a su amigo en el suelo- ¡Maldita! ¿Qué has hecho?... Ugh- un intenso dolor se apodero del cuerpo de Bickslow, haciendo que callera al suelo en un intento inútil por calmar el dolor.

-¿Yo?- pregunto la chica señalándose a sí misma-Yo no he hecho nada… Fueron sus propios ataques los que les han hecho sufrir-dijo indiferente.

-Ya verás…- se levanto Fried- ¡Yami no Ecriture: Sufrimiento!- las letras quedaron grabadas en la pared semitransparente que aparecía de nuevo-¿Qué clase de runas son esas?- pregunto atónito al ver que su magia era inútil, pero antes de poder volver a atacar, el intenso dolor se apodero de su cuerpo una vez más. Era una sensación intolerable, sentía que era consumido en fuego, pero al mismo tiempo, era como si alguien estuviese presionando su cuerpo.

La chica pelirosa permanecía quieta y tranquila, sin mostrar alguna emoción en su rostro; su mirada era vacía y misteriosa. Sentía cierto pesar al ver a los magos, ya que para su punto de vista, ellos no eran ninguna amenaza.

-Vamos, ¡Atáquenla!- le ordeno Bickslow a sus pequeños muñecos, los cuales obedecieron y comenzaron a disparar hacia la chica. Pero todo fue en vano, ya que todo era consumido por aquella impenetrable barrera. El mago peliazul cayó de nuevo al suelo, sintiendo el intenso dolor, como si el mismo estuviese siendo atacado.

-¿No funciono? Entonces… Yami no Ecriture: ¡Miedo!-

Las palabras quedaron nuevamente grabadas en la pared, haciendo que una sensación de desesperación llegara a su mente y el dolor fuese transmitido a su cuerpo.

-Aun no lo entienden… No pueden hacer nada contra mi magia- dijo la pelirosa de manera arrogante.

-¡No te confíes! ¡Aun no hemos mostrado ni una pequeña parte de nuestro poder!- amenazo el mago- ¡Toma esto!-

-¡No! ¡Detente!- le ordeno Fried luego de haber analizado la situación.

-¿De qué hablas? ¡Debemos atacar!-le reprocho el peliazul.

-No… Lo menos que tenemos que hacer contra ella es atacar- hablo con seriedad el líder del Raijinshuu.

Bickslow lo observo aun más confundido, la maga ojiplata no dijo nada.

-Magia perdida… Definitivamente es Magia Perdida… Nunca había visto esa clase de runas….- dijo Fried- Seguramente ella impuso reglas en las runas para la defensa-

-¿Runas? Te equivocas…- habló con calma la chica- Es algo muy diferente a eso- dicho esto, dio un salto para atacar a Bickslow, el cual se defendió con la ayuda de sus muñecos. Pero el ataque fue bloqueado nuevamente por una pared brillante que apareció delante de la pelirosa.

-_Es verdad… Ella no escribe nada, así que no pueden ser runas… Entonces ¿Qué tipo de magia es?_- pensó preocupado Fried- _Cada vez que intentamos usar magia contra ella, ¿Los ataques nos afectan a nosotros?-_

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Ayúdame!- le reclamó Bickslow al peliverde.

-S…si… - respondió el mago- Debemos pelear en serio…. Esta chica no tiene una magia común-

-¿Qué? - habló con disgusto.

-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero yo pelearé con todo- dijo con seriedad el chico peliverde- Yami no Ecriture: ¡Oscuridad!-

-¡Fried! ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Es muy pronto para usar eso!-

-No… Ellos tienen a Cana, ¡Debemos rescatarla sea como sea!- escribió la runa en sí mismo, y su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar por completo, tomando la forma del demonio.

-¿Qué es eso?-la pelirosa retrocedió instintivamente al observar la nueva forma de Fried.

-Bickslow, ataca ahora- le ordenó a su compañero.

-Si… ¡Vamos bebes!- los muñecos se formaron uno encima del otro, disparando con fuerza, mientras Fried se preparaba para atacar.

-¡Bengala de oscuridad!- los dos ataques se unieron, pero la pared semitransparente los bloqueo de nuevo, haciendo que tanto Fried como Bickslow cayeran al suelo por el dolor que se transmitía a ellos.

-No importa que tan fuertes sean los ataques, si no golpean a tu oponente no servirán de nada- el peliverde sintió ironía, pues esas mismas palabras fueron las que utilizó al dirigirse a Cana cuando ambos pelearon en la Batalla de Fairy Tail.

-Demonios… Cuando la atacamos, es como si nos atacáramos a nosotros mismos-dijo el mago peliazul al notar que cada vez que golpeaban esa pared, los ataques eran transmitidos a ellos.

_-¿Qué debemos hacer? Cada vez que lanzamos algo, esa maldita barrera lo devuelve… No podemos atacar… Entonces ¿Qué haremos?-_pensó con frustración.

Bickslow se quitó el casco, dejando a la vista sus ojos, que brillaban con intensidad. Rogaba por que la chica lo observara para así poder controlarla.

-¿Ojos de figura? Eso no funcionará mientras esta barrera esté frente a mí…-Ambos magos afilaron la mirada, pues se hallaban en un callejón sin salida- Creo que ya saben que atacarme no les servirá de nada… Además, no he peleado en serio, solo he usado magia de defensa, y aún así, ¿Creen que tienen alguna oportunidad contra mí?-

-Podremos contigo, ¡Nosotros somos el Raijinshuu!-habló con molestia Bickslow.

-¿Raijinshuu?- preguntó la chica- ¿Ustedes son esos magos que fracasaron al intentar dominar Fairy Tail?- dijo con ironía- Bueno, aunque fuesen fuertes, no importaría, porque no pueden siquiera tocarme… Es más, contra los magos más fuertes, es cuando más tengo ventaja-

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Fried, listo para atacar de nuevo- ¿Crees que somos débiles?-

-En verdad no importa si son débiles o no… Si fuesen muy débiles, podría vencerlos en un combate con magia real, y si son fuertes, solamente tendría que usar magia defensiva para lograr que se destruyan ustedes mismos. De esa manera, tengo asegurada la victoria en todas mis batallas- habló de manera siniestra.

_-Maldición… Por más que odie decirlo tiene razón… No, no debo caer en su juego mental, debo hallar una debilidad. En este mundo no existe algo parecido a lo invencible… Pero ¿Cuál es su punto débil? No podré saberlo si ni siquiera sé cual es su magia…. Pero por lo visto, atacar nos afectará a ambos… ¡Diablos! ¡¿Qué debemos hacer?-_ pensaba frustrado Fried

-¿Qué harán? Tienen dos opciones: Atacar hasta acabarse ustedes mismos, o dejar de pelear y permitir que los destruya… Debieron de pensar dos veces antes de meterse con nosotros. No somos un gremio común… ¿O acaso creen que nos llaman dioses porque nos agrada la palabra?- habló seriamente la pelirosa.

-Diablos… Fried ¿Qué debemos hacer?-

-No lo sé… - respondió con enojo.

-Maldición… ¡¿Quién eres tú?- gritó Bickslow llenó de ira e impotencia.

-Alice Rossel… Una de las cabezas de River Gods, y fiel alumna de Diana-sama- dijo la chica con calma, al mismo tiempo que daba un gran salto con intención de comenzar a pelear directamente. Sus manos irradiaban luz, al igual que sus piernas. Lanzaba golpes con maestría, acompañados de varias acrobacias.

Fried, en un último intento, decidió atacar de nuevo sin importarle las consecuencias- ¡Aliento Oscuro!- pero fue inútil, ya que la chica hacia que la barrera mágica surgiera en menos de un segundo, bloqueando así los ataques. Bickslow aún intentaba dañarla con ayuda de sus muñecos, pero la chica, con los ojos cerrados, le golpeó con una fuerte patada, que le causó un dolor más intenso de lo normal.

-Mi especialidad es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo … Dudo mucho que puedan hacerme frente, deberían rendirse antes de que sufran más de lo necesario- dijo Alice en tono amenazante.

-No nos rendiremos… No se como, pero te venceremos…-

-Si, ¡No nos tomes a la ligera!-le apoyó Bickslow.

-Bien... No soy una asesina, pero ustedes han elegido su destino- un círculo mágico plateado brilló debajo de ellos-Magia Sensorial…- susurró la chica, mientras sus cabellos comenzaban a moverse por el uso de la magia.

Fried abrió los ojos sorprendido.-¿Magia sensorial? Eso es…-

- Lo siento…-fue lo único que dijo la chica, justo antes de que una luz brillante comenzará a surgir del suelo, haciendo que ambos magos de Fairy Tail se alarmaran.

-¿Q…que es esto?- preguntó con temor Bickslow- Mi cuerpo… No puedo…- no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que un fuerte e intenso dolor comenzó a invadirlo- ¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Mal…maldición!-

Ambos magos gritaron de dolor, pues era una sensación intolerable_-¿Qué… es esto_?- pensó confundido el mago peliverde, al notar que el dolor era demasiado fuerte para ser soportado-¡Aaaaaah!-

…

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la maga de espíritus estelares- ¿Un grito? ¿Qué estará pasando?- dijo aterrada, para luego correr a la dirección de donde provenía aquel espeluznante sonido que transmitía agonía- Rayos, es imposible avanzar en este lugar sin confundirse- Lucy se quedó quieta por un momento, hasta que observó una luz que se elevaba hasta lo más alto del laberinto- _¿Qué es esto? Es una sensación extraña_- pensaba la rubia, para luego dejar guiarse por la brillante luz. Finalmente llegó al lugar de donde surgía aquel poder que le erizaba la piel, y la escena que vio la dejó estática: Se trataba de Fried y Bickslow. Se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo. Pero lo extraño era que no tenían heridas, es más, se encontraban completamente normales, ya que su apariencia no era la de alguien herido o que hubiese tenido una dura batalla. La rubia elevó la mirada, para así ver a la culpable del estado de los chicos.

-Lucy Heartphilia- susurró la chica pelirosa al observar a la rubia, quién se hallaba sin poder creer lo que veía. Lucy conocía bien la fuerza de Bickslow, pues peleó dos veces contra él, y tenía bien entendido que Fried estaba cerca de convertirse en clase S, por lo que la espantaba saber que fueron derrotados por una sola persona.

-Fried… Bickslow…- dijo temerosa la rubia.

-Ahora que estás aquí, Lucy Heartphilia, debo pelear en serio… Es mi deber destruirte- la mencionada tembló ante su comentario.

-¿D...de que hablas?-preguntó con miedo y confusión.

Alice sacó un retrato de su ropa, donde se podía apreciar el rostro de Lucy, la cual se sorprendió al ver dicho objeto- Me han asignado matar y exterminar a la maga de espíritus estelares, y tomar sus llaves-

Lucy frunció el seño al escuchar la ultima frase-Haz lo que quieras conmigo, ¡Pero no pienses que te dejaré acercarte a mis espíritus!- amenazó la rubia, haciendo que la ojiplata la observara con cierto odio.

-¿Acaso desafías las ordenes de mi maestra?- dijo con un notable enojo- Aunque este acostumbrada, no me gusta matar personas… ¡Pero no dudaré en exterminar a la persona que no respete a Diana-sama!-varias espadas brillantes comenzaron a surgir de un círculo mágico. Se dirigían a Lucy, quien solo se cubrió con sus manos.

-¡Kyaaaah!- gritó de dolor la rubia.

-No escaparás con vida, maldita- sus ojos, que antes no reflejaban emoción alguna, se llenaron de odio, y podía percibirse la sed de sangre que la invadía en ese momento.

-Puerta del toro dorado, abr…- antes de poder invocar a su espíritu, un fuerte puñetazo hizo que Lucy saliera volando unos cuantos metros.

-No permitiré que te defiendas…- dijo de manera siniestra. La rubia emitió un quejido, pues el golpe la había lastimado demasiado y le había causado un dolor intolerante.

No sabía como contraatacar, pero algo era seguro: Aquella maga pelirosa sería una de sus oponentes más fuertes.

…

-¡Ice Make: Shield!- fue la invocación que hizo el peliazul al ver que se acercaba el ataque de fuego por parte de la pelirroja, mejor conocida como Ellen. Pero el escudo fue creado en vano, pues el fuego ni siquiera había hecho contacto con el hielo, y este ya se hallaba derretido.

-Yo… Lo siento- fue lo único que se limito a decir la chica al ver que Gray había sido golpeado por las llamas.

-Ya veo… Así que tu no quieres pelear ¿No es así?- la chica sonrió con pesar.

-No puedo decirte nada, eres el enemigo. Y quiera o no, debo destruirte…-

-Entonces… ¡Ice Make: Lance!- atacó Gray, y el fuego salió de la mano de la chica, derritiendo las lanzas.

-¡Lanza de fuego!- Gray abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver la lanza dirigirse a él. Dio un salto con agilidad para esquivarlo.

-¿Copias mis ataques?-preguntó con enfado.

-No, no necesito hacer eso… En estos momentos yo podría acabar con tu vida pero… no soy capaz de matar a más personas…- dijo con la chica con tristeza.

- No deberías tener una actitud tan arrogante, porque si nuestros amigos están en peligro ¡Nuestra fuerza se duplica!… Ice Make: ¡Hammer!- el enorme martillo hizo que la peliroja desapareciera de vista por un momento, pero luego dio un salto, posó una mano sobre el arma de hielo, y esta se derritió.

-Soy realista, y para ser sincera, no creo que tengan oportunidad contra los otros miembros-

-No hagas ese tipo de suposiciones… ¡Fairy Tail es el gremio más fuerte!-

-Tal vez sea cierto, pero primero deben comprobarlo…- hablo con tranquilidad- Si eres capaz de derrotarme, tal vez mi opinión cambie… ¡Pero mientras tanto, yo peleare seriamente! ¡Puño de fuego!-fue el golpe que lanzo la chica, pero fue esquivado por Gray.

-Ice Make: ¡Knuckle!-

-Pared de fuego- la ardiente columna derritió el puño hecho por el mago de hielo -¿Sabes? Creo que tendré que dejarte morir ahora… -susurró la chica.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-El tiempo se acabo, es mi deber matarte-dijo con una profunda tristeza y culpa dentro de su corazón-Adiós, Gray Fullbuster… - habló Ellen, para luego juntar sus manos, las cuales comenzaron a arder en llamas- ¡Furia del infierno: Castigo infernal!- una enorme columna de fuego se dirigía hacia Gray el cual observo con horror el ataque.

-Ice Make: ¡Shield!- una enorme pared de hielo fue la última defensa del alquimista, pero fue derretida en unos cuantos segundos.

-Este es el fin- dijo con tristeza Ellen. Gray solamente se cubrió con una coraza de hielo (Aunque sabía que también seria destruida), y protegió su cabeza con sus brazos, esperando el fuerte impacto que seguro era capaz de quitarle la vida. La coraza se derritió, dejando al mago de hielo al descubierto. Solamente esperaba el momento, y se lamentaba internamente por no poder hacer nada frente a la chica. Pero no era su culpa… Ellen era demasiado fuerte. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, el ataque no lo golpeo… No sabía que había pasado, pero el fuerte ataque había cesado. ¿La razón?... Fuego y agua habían chocado. El fuego se extinguió, y el agua se evaporizo. La magia de ambos ataques se elevo por los cielos, dejando como resultado una gran cantidad de espeso humo. Gray levanto la mirada, logrando así ver a la chica que le acababa de salvar de una muerte segura.

-T…tu…- dijo sin siquiera poder creer que dicha persona estuviese allí, y sobre todo, defendiéndolo.

-No dejare que toques a Gray-sama- Juvia se olvido por completo de la discusión con el moreno, que tuvo lugar hace unos momentos. Al ver que la peliroja trataba de lastimar a Gray, su corazón se lleno de ira, no permitiría que lo lastimara. El simple hecho de atacar al chico, lograron que todo su enojo saliera a la vista.

-Juvia Loxar… - susurro la chica- No… Esto no puede estar pasando- sus ojos castaños reflejaban una profunda tristeza, y la preocupación invadió su mente. No quería tomar otra vida inocente, por eso rogaba que la Loxar apareciera hasta que el verdadero plan de su maestra diera inicio, de esa manera salvaría su vida. Sin embargo, su destino no termino como esperaba- Ahora… tendré que… - decía la chica con cierta dificultad.

La peliazul la observo con seriedad-A Juvia no le interesa quien eres… Ahora que has atacado a Gray-sama no tendrás mi perdón-le hablo la chica, dejando a la vista todo el enojo y la ira que sentía en ese momento. Gray la había lastimado, la había herido como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Pero a pesar de todo, ella lo amaba, lo amaba en sobremanera, y nadie podría cambiar eso. Dejaría todo su orgullo de lado y pelearía por la persona que realmente quería y apreciaba.

-Juvia…- se sorprendió el mencionado por sus palabras- Tú…- ahora comprendía que la ojiazul le guardaba mucho aprecio, haciendo que la culpa por haberla lastimado creciera.

-¡Pelea ahora!- le grito la maga de agua, por lo que la peliroja lanzo uno de sus ataques.

-Lanza de fuego- dijo con tranquilidad. Juvia estaba a punto de defenderse, pero de inmediato noto ciertos rasgos en la chica que coincidían con la descripción que cierto mago de agua le había dado.

-Ellen-san…-susurro Juvia antes de ser golpeada por la lanza de fuego- ¡Kyaa!- grito la chica peliazul al recibir el golpe.

-¡Juvia!-grito preocupado Gray.

-Ella es… -dijo la maga de agua- No hay duda… Cabello rojo, ojos color miel, y magia de fuego… Eres Ellen-san, la chica de la que Jarred-kun está enamorado…-

La mencionada abrió los ojos sorprendida, y un leve rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto el peliazul a la chica.

-No hables sobre eso… Todo eso es pasado, Jarred jamás estuvo enamorado… - volteo el rostro y se detuvo- No entiendo porque estoy hablando de esto, cuando lo único que tengo que hacer es matarlos…-

-Gray-sama, debemos derrotarla juntos- hablo Juvia mientras volteaba a ver al alquimista.

-Si… No podemos perder-

-Adelante…- hablo con tristeza Ellen.

**Bueenoooo, crei que quedaría mas largo xD pero que mas da! Hehehehe**

**Y aca esta la información de dos de los personajes nuevos:**

**Dustin Fleming **

Es conocido como Ares, debido a que su magia tiene un impresionante poder destructivo.

**-Edad:** 20

**-Apariencia**: Su cabello es rubio, no demasiado largo. Sus ojos son de color azul claro, y la marca del gremio la lleva en la mano.

**-Magia: **Control mágico; es capaz de drenar el poder mágico de una persona con solo tocarla, y puede liberar su propio poder para atacar a su oponente. Usar directamente su poder mágico hace que sus ataques sean doblemente letales.

**-Información: **Sus padres fueron asesinados por Diana, la maestra del gremio. Por lo que le guarda un profundo rencor a Janet, ya que él cree que si ella no hubiese escapado, hubiera evitado la muerte de sus padres al convertirse en la nueva maestra y también lograr mejorar el gremio. Llevaba una gran amistad con Jarred y con Ellen. Por ahora, su único objetivo es asesinar a Janet, aunque este enamorado de ella desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Alice Rossel **

Antes era conocida como "El Ángel del Rio" debido a su bella apariencia y al nombre del gremio "River". Sin embargo, este sobrenombre le fue quitado debido a su poder en las batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que muchos comenzaron a llamarla "El Demonio de los cielos".

**-Edad**: 16

**-Apariencia:** Tiene el cabello lacio de color rosa. Sus ojos son plateados, y la marca del gremio se encuentra en su pierna izquierda.

**-Magia:** Magia de enlace sensorial; puede crear armas que transmiten directamente el dolor. También puede usar la misma magia para crear una invencible pared de defensa, la cual absorbe los ataques y transmite el doble de dolor que causaría.

**-Información**: Su familia fue asesinada por otro gremio oscuro, por lo que Diana la rescato y logro que se uniera al gremio. Siempre fue una chica débil en cuanto a lo físico, por lo que fue entrenada con más esmero. Le guarda mucho respeto a Diana por haberla salvado y entrenado. Odia quitarles la vida a otras personas, por lo que su magia se especializa en lograr que el oponente se destruya a sí mismo. Su única razón para seguir en el gremio es ayudar a Diana.

**Por otra parte, ahora habrá un momento Gruvia que creo les gustara que pasee xDD No estoy muy segura del cap… La verdad crei que seria en estee… pero de la nada surgió la pelea entre Alice, Bickslow y Fried xDD quizá sea en el otro en el 14 o yo que se xDD**

**Pero debo aclarar que las peleas iran por partes, no de un capitulo cada una o algo asi… Me gusta cambiar de un lugar a otro :33 **

**muchas gracias a CataFullbuster, a Yukistar, a Mary Light y claro, Comadreja-chan por dejar sus preciados reviews C:**

**Bueno, hasta el próximo cap!**

**Saludos!**


	13. La caída del demonio

**Aclaracion: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro-sama! C:**

**Capítulo 13**

**La caída del demonio**

La batalla había comenzado, y los magos del gremio más fuerte de Magnolia comenzaron el contraataque para lograr rescatar a sus amigos, quienes se hallaban en manos enemigas. Todo dependía de su fuerza… Nadie se rendiría hasta dar todo de sí, pues cuando se trataba de amistad, Fairy Tail era sin ninguna duda el gremio más poderoso, y todos sus anteriores enemigos lo tenían muy claro.

En el laberinto que amenazaba con tomar la vida de todo el que se encontrara dentro de él, se hallaban dos chicas caminando con cierto sigilo por los cristalizados caminos.

-Mira-san… -inició la conversación la pelinaranja-Es duro decirte esto pero… debemos tener cuidado con ellos – habló Janet, refiriéndose a sus antiguos compañeros de gremio.

-Descuida… Si las dos peleamos, estoy segura que no podrán vencernos- le sonrió la albina.

Dichas palabras subieron el ánimo de la chica. Aunque ella no era muy fuerte, sabía muy bien que Mirajane tenía un poder monstruoso, pues por algo era maga clase S.

-Si, es solo que…- insistió Janet.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupada la maga del Satan Soul.

-No se… No sé si podré pelear…- bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Mira la observó extrañada.

-Es porque eran tus amigos… ¿No es así?-dijo la chica maternalmente.

Janet se sorprendió un poco por la comprensión de la maga- ¿Sabes? Ellos me apoyaban cuando era una niña… Eran mis amigos… Por eso no sé si seré capaz de hacerles daño… Pero… cuando pienso que ellos nos atacaron, mis fuerzas regresan. Pero para ser sincera, no sé cómo reaccionare ante ellos-

-Lo harás bien… Pero de todas formas, estaré allí para apoyarte-le sonrió Mirajane. Janet le respondió de la misma manera.

-La demonio Mirajane- les interrumpió una voz femenina. Las dos magas se voltearon, y Janet frunció el seño al ver de quien se trataba.

-No puede ser… Deyna… - allí se encontraba de pie una chica alta de cabellos café, ojos rojos, y su vestidura no era común: Era una armadura de color rojo con alas negras de metal en la parte de atrás. Su calzado eran botas altas del mismo material que las alas. y una diadema negra adornaba su cabello. Portaba 5 espadas en su cinturón y una katana.

-¿Tienes miedo… querida hermana?- se burlo la castaña.

-¿Hermana? No puede ser…- dijo preocupada Mira.

-Eeeh… Mira-san… ella no es mi hermana si es lo que piensas- agrego Janet con una gota en la cabeza.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué te llama así?-

-Porque es correcto llamarla así… Después de todo, tenemos la misma madre-dijo de manera burlona.

-No me afecta que me recuerdes todo lo que me ha hecho ella y lo sabes bien, Deyna- hablo la maga imitadora con una notable seriedad.

-No te estoy recordando todo lo que te ha hecho, solo digo que ella te detesta… Y he tomado tu lugar- dijo de forma siniestra la chica de ojos rojos.

-No me importa en lo absoluto… Todo lo que ha hecho ella para verme sufrir no lo haría una verdadera madre… ¡Ustedes no me importan! ¡Ahora mi familia es Fairy Tail!- le grito con firmeza, Mira sonrió.

-Vaya, que inspiradoras palabras… A ver si te ayudan para pelear contra mi-

-No nos vencerás… Rescataremos a nuestros compañeros-amenazo la albina.

-Bien, me alegra que vayas a pelear en serio, Mirajane. Tenía muchas ansias por pelear contra ti… Y prueba de ello es que te daré una verdadera motivación- sonrió divertida. Mira la observo extrañada.

-¿Qué traes entre manos?- pregunto la pelinaranja.

-Dentro de esta celda… se encuentra tu querida hermanita- los ojos de Mirajane se abrieron con horror y preocupación, por lo que la castaña sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Lissana?- pregunto con la mirada dirigida hacia la celda que se encontraba detrás de su oponente.

-Pero le he pedido algo especial a Alice… Esta celda no es como las otras, ya que el poder mágico de la persona que esté dentro se irá yendo poco a poco hasta darle la muerte-

-¡¿Quee?- pregunto preocupada Janet. Mirajane observo con temor la escena.

-Si eres tan fuerte como dicen los rumores, serás capaz de derrotarme para salvar a tu querida hermana-

-¿Morir?-Horribles recuerdos llegaban a su mente; de aquellas veces en las que fue incapaz de proteger a su hermana.

_-Vamos a casa, Elf-niichan-_

_-¡Lissana!- grita desesperada al ver que es golpeada por su propio hermano._

_-Mira-nee… ¿Dónde estás?-_

_-¡Aquí estoy!-_

_-Mira-nee, yo… realmente…-_

_-Lissana… ¡Lissana!... ¡Lissanaaa!-_

_-En tres minutos, eso explotara. Si quieres liberarla tendrás que vencerme - _

_-Lo siento…- abraza Mirajane a su hermana al verse incapaz de derrotar a Azuma a causa del poder mágico perdido contra Elfman y Evergreen._

-No puedo… permitirlo- cegada por la ira y el temor, adoptó su forma de demonio, y comenzó a atacar deliberadamente a su enemiga.

-¡Mira-san! ¡Tranquila! ¡Estás haciendo justo lo que ella quiere!- pero aquellas palabras no sirvieron de nada, pues Mirajane lanzaba golpes repetidamente si alejarse de Deyna- ¡Mira-san detente! ¡Es peligroso que te acerques a ella!-para ese momento Janet se hallaba desesperada, pues sabía que no era prudente pelear tan cerca de la castaña. Pero eso no le importaba a la albina, con tan solo saber que su hermana estaba en peligro, las ansias por salvarla cegaban por completo su razón.

-Vaya eres muy buena atacando… Pero si dejas alguna abertura quien sabe lo que te puede pasar…- dijo Deyna mientras esquivaba uno de los ataques.

Al fin, la castaña enemiga logró que su puño hiciera contacto con el rostro de la albina, aunque no le afectara demasiado. Pero en el mismo instante cuando Mira se giró, Deyna desenvaino la katana que llevaba en el cinturón sin que la chica demonio lo notara.

-Muere…- dijo de manera siniestra.

-¡Mira-san!-Janet logró empujar a Mirajane antes de que fuese atacada, pero la katana que brillaba terminó hiriéndola.

-Janet- habló sorprendida Mira al ver la sangre que emanaba del brazo de la chica.

-Mira-san… Esa espada… no es… ¡Kyaaaa!-

-¡Janet! ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntaba asustada.

-¿Lo olvidaste querida hermana? No puedes hablar acerca de nuestra magia- se burló Deyna.

-Esa… espada…. Es… ¡Aaaah!-

-¡Basta! ¡No hables!- gritó con desesperación la albina.

-El… poder… mágico- hablaba entre quejidos a causa del dolor-La espada… ¡Aaaaaaah!-el dolor era cada vez más insoportable, sin embargo, Janet estaba decidida a advertirle a Mirajane el peligro que enfrentaba.

-¡Basta!- sin poder resistir más, la albina golpeó a Janet, haciendo que quedara inconsciente, cosa que sorprendió a Deyna.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¿En verdad crees que puedes derrotarme sola?- preguntó con seriedad la maga de ojos rojos.

- Estoy segura que ella hubiera podido soportar el dolor, pero… No puedo ver sufrir a un amigo…-

-Vaya…. Que conmovedor Mirajane-dijo con burla la chica-Aunque creo que debiste escucharla- habló de forma siniestra. La albina la observó extrañada, para luego saltar para atacar.

-¡Centella de maldad!-

-¡Escudo Maligno!- se defendió la castaña.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida Mira al ver que su ataque había sido detenido por una nube negra similar a su magia. La enemiga sonrió.

-Fuerza Oscura: ¡Garra del demonio!- una garra negra salió con rapidez de la mano de la chica. Mira lo esquivó.

-¡Explosión Maligna!-

-¡Llanto del demonio!-

Ambos ataques chocaron, creando una gigantesca explosión que inundó el lugar. Cuando la nube negra se disipó, se podía apreciar que las dos chicas se hallaban en el suelo.

-Vaya… Así no solo son rumores… Tu fuerza es increíble-

-No necesito elogios- habló con seriedad- ¡Solo libera a Lissana ahora!- le gritó con enfado.

-¡Si quieres liberarla, ataca con todo lo que tienes!- le respondió Deyna.

-Bien… Haré que se arrepientan de haberse metido con Fairy Tail- habló siniestra la maga del Satan Soul.

-Adelante- sonrió divertida la castaña.

-¡Ríndete! ¡Extinción del Alma!- el ataque se acercaba a la enemiga, que solo observó con temor la escena.

-N… No puede ser…- el ataque la golpeó por completo, y una explosión cubrió el lugar, dejando a la vista a Mirajane que volaba con ayuda de su Take Over.

La nube negra se disipó, dejando a la vista el cuerpo inerte de Deyna. La albina se acercó con precaución al cuerpo, y se detuvo a observarla con cierto pesar.

-Lissana… -el Satan Soul se retiró de su cuerpo- Ahora estas a salvo…- sonrió con alivio.

-Mi…Mira-san…- apenas y podía hablar Janet. La mencionada se volteó.

-¿Qué ocurre?- se acercó a ella Mirajane y le dio la mano de manera cariñosa.

-¿Ganaste?- preguntó sonriente. La albina le respondió de la misma manera.

-Eso creo…- dijo con alegría.

-Es extraño… Deyna era muy fuerte cuando…-

-Ugh- el quejido por parte de Mira hizo que Janet dejara de hablar. Sus pupilas se dilataron y observó con horror la espada que atravesaba el cuerpo de Mirajane por el estomago.

-No… No…- decía horrorizada la maga imitadora.

-¿En verdad creyeron que un ataque tan débil me vencería?- se burló de manera cruel.

-Mira-san…- dijo Janet con un nudo en la garganta. La mirada de la mencionada se hallaba vacía.

-Janet… Por favor… Salva… a… Lissana- pidió Mira con una sonrisa justo antes de caer inconsciente al suelo.

-Mira-san…- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse- ¿Mira-san?-

-Una vez más… Lo único que has logrado es herir a tus compañeros- le dijo con seriedad la castaña a su ex compañera pelinaranja.

-¡Mira-san!- se escuchó el desgarrador grito de Janet acompañado de abundantes lagrimas.

…

-No podrás… Ríndete- habló una chica pelirosa de ojos plata.

-No… Uno de mis compañeros está atrapado allí… No me rendiré, no tendría derecho a llamarme miembro de Fairy Tail si abandonara a mis amigos- le respondió con firmeza la maga de espíritus estelares.

-Admirable…-dijo sin quitar la expresión vacía de su rostro- Pero tus conmovedoras palabras no lograrán que tenga piedad de ti-

-Me parece perfecto… Porque en ningún momento pediría piedad de un enemigo… Ábrete, puerta del León… ¡Leo!- de inmediato, apareció Loki en su típica pose de pelea.

-Lucy… ¿En que te puedo ayudar?-dijo de forma galante el pelinaranja.

-Debemos derrotar a esa chica a como de lugar para rescatar a nuestros compañeros- le respondió la rubia.

-¡Claro Lucy!- Loki se volteó para dirigirse a Alice- No se lo que está pasando aquí, y tampoco tengo idea de quien eres… Pero si te atreves a herir a Lucy pagarás las consecuencias, ¡Y no me importa lo linda que seas!- la ultima frase le sacó una gota en la cabeza a Lucy.

-Ni siquiera en situaciones serias puedes dejar de actuar así…-

-Vamos, Lucy… ¡Acabémosla!-se giró a verla.

-¡Si!- respondió la rubia mientras preparaba su látigo.

-Regulus… ¡Concédeme poder!- sus brazos comenzaron a brillar de forma intensa.

-Te arrepentirás de haber escogido a Fairy Tail como enemigo- amenazó la maga de ojos castaños.

Loki corrió hasta donde estaba la chica, y lanzó un fuerte golpe que, para su sorpresa, fue detenido por la pared mágica de la pelirosa- ¿Pero que…?

-¡Aaaaahg-gritó de dolor la rubia, Loki se giró a verla con confusión.

-¿Lucy?- pregunto preocupado.

-Si intentas lastimarme, terminarás matándola- dijo Alice con tranquilidad.

Lucy ignoró su comentario, y lanzó un golpe con su látigo, y como era de esperarse, el dolor apareció

-No tienen oportunidad-

Lucy y Loki fruncieron el seño, y decididos a vencer, atacaron de nuevo a la chica.

…

En otra parte del laberinto, se encontraban batallando dos jóvenes contra una chica peliroja cuya magia era el fuego. La magia de hielo y agua era inútil contra ella, pues todos los ataques terminaban evaporándose.

-¡Golpe de Agua!- la chica lanzó su puño contra Ellen, pero ésta se defendió con una enorme pared formada por llamas- No puede ser… El agua de Juvia… ¿Está desapareciendo tan fácilmente?- se preguntó la chica peliazul al ver que su agua desaparecía a causa del calor.

-No pienses de esa forma… ¡Tenemos que ganar!- le dijo con seriedad el alaquimista- Ice Make: ¡Battle Axe!-

-No servirá… -dijo la chica peliroja- ¡Lanza de Fuego!- contraatacó Ellen.

-¡Nebulosa de agua!- se defendió Juvia, pero el fuego evaporó nuevamente el agua sin dificultad y el ataque la golpeó por completo.

-¡Juvia!- grito preocupado Gray, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la maga de fuego para atacarla-Ice Make…-

-¡Prisión de Fuego!- le interrumpió Ellen antes de que pudiera completar su arma de hielo. Luego, una esfera formada por llamas aprisionó a Juvia.

-¡Juvia!- gritó Gray con desesperación e impotencia al ver que la chica había quedado atrapada- ¿Qué demonios?... ¡¿Por qué la atacas solo a ella?- pregunto exasperado.

-Ella es mi prioridad… Me fue dada la orden de matarla, y luego matarte a ti-

Gray frunció el seño- ¡Libérala ahora maldita!-le gritó el chico al ver la situación de su compañera.

Dentro del fuego, Juvia no solo sentía el calor sofocante de las llamas, también sentía que su energía y su poder eran consumidos.

-_Juvia… no puede salir…- _intentaba producir agua, pero era inútil_- ¿Acaso moriré aquí?-_pensó la chica algo asustada.

-¡Te dije que la liberes!... ¡Death Scythe!- fue el ataque que lanzó Gray para golpear a la chica de ojos castaños.

-Escudo de fuego…- de nuevo el hielo fue convertido en agua, y el agua en vapor.

-¡Ice Bringer!-Gray creo ambas espadas con su magia, e intentó golpear a Ellen con ellas.

-¡Bomba de Fuego!-fue la respuesta por parte de la peliroja. Y una enorme explosión de llamas golpeó al chico, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Suéltala ahora!- le grito enfadado el peliazul, aun sin levantarse.

-Lo siento… No puedo-

-Li…Libérala…-el alquimista no se podía poner de pie. Ahora estaba comprobando que lo dicho anteriormente por Ellen era cierto: El fuego drenaba su poder mágico- No lo permitiré… Salvare a Juvia…- decía con determinación.

La peliroja observaba con culpa y tristeza la situación en la que se encontraba Gray.

-Yo… tengo que lograrlo-

-Estallido de llamas- un círculo mágico rojo apareció debajo de Gray, y una columna de llamas lo rodeo.

-¡Aaaaagh!-gritó de dolor- _Demonios… Es…fuerte- _pensó frustrado Gray sintiendo el poder del fuego- _No… no es el momento de adularlos… ¡Juvia está en peligro! Debo salvarla- _

-¿Te rindes?- preguntó con tristeza la maga de fuego.

-No… ¡No dejaré que lastimes a Juvia!¡Libérala ahora!-

-No puedo hacer eso…-

-¡Puedes acabar conmigo! ¡Pero por favor déjala ir!-Ellen abrió los ojos sorprendida. Gray observaba con desesperación a la maga de agua, que se hallaba inconsciente dentro del ardiente fuego. No le importaba como… pero debía salvarla… Aunque eso implicara tener que rogarle al enemigo… No le importaba perder su orgullo, pues Juvia valía mucho más que eso.

-Puño de fuego- Ellen atacó con su puño envuelto en llamas. Golpeó a Gray con violencia, logrando derribarlo de nuevo.

-Maldición… ¿Qué debo hacer?- volteó a ver a Juvia y una idea apareció en su mente, aunque hacer eso significaría romper la promesa que una vez le hizo a Natsu-Lo siento… Pero no tengo opción…. No puedo dejar que Juvia muera-adoptó la pose de aquel hechizo que le arrebató el cuerpo a su maestra- Ice Shell- cerró los ojos, y sus manos comenzaron a brillar.

-Eso es…- dijo asustada la peliroja.

**Hola! Al fin, después de un largo rato lo termine!**

**Me tardé mas de lo normal porque mi muy querida amiga Dayna (que ahora mismo esta a mi lado molestando -_-) decidió que queriaa ayudarme a escribir… y bueno, cuando venia no avanzábamos casi nada xDD**

**La información de los personajes se las dare en el siguiente cap porque andamos con una resaca horrible (no piensen que somos unas borrachas ._. es solo que ayer fuimos a unos 15 y no nos resistimos xDD)**

**Hasta el próximo cap!**

**Saludos! n.n**


	14. Una Luz de Esperanza

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

**Capítulo 14**

**Una luz de esperanza**

-Maldición… ¿Qué debo hacer?- volteó a ver a Juvia y una idea apareció en su mente, aunque hacer eso significaría romper la promesa que una vez le hizo a Natsu-Lo siento… Pero no tengo opción…. No puedo dejar que Juvia muera-adoptó la pose de aquel hechizo que le arrebató el cuerpo a su maestra- Ice Shell- cerró los ojos, y sus manos comenzaron a brillar.

-Eso es…- dijo asustada la peliroja.

-¡T e encerraré para toda la eternidad!- no le importaba morir… Pues sabía que si Juvia seguía dentro de aquella prisión no le quedaría mucho tiempo de vida-¡Si te derroto ese hechizo se va a disipar!-

-_¿De verdad está dispuesto a morir por ella?-_ pensó sorprendida Ellen al ver la determinación en los ojos de Gray.

-¡La salvaré!- gritó con firmeza mientras el hechizo empezaba a hacer efecto. Pero algo le sorprendió; y ese algo fue el rostro de la chica peliroja, el cual reflejaba temor y admiración, pero para su sorpresa, ella no lo estaba observando a él, sino a lo que se hallaba detrás. Se giró a ver lo que estaba pasando, y se topó con una escena increíble- N…No puede ser…- dijo sorprendido al ver que la esfera de fuego que había aprisionado a Juvia se había convertido en una gran columna de agua.

-Imposible…- dijo la chica de ojos castaños al ver la escena.

Finalmente, el agua se disipó, dejando visible la silueta de Juvia que, a pesar de que le costaba ponerse de pie, caminaba hacia Ellen con enfado y furia recorriendo su cuerpo.

-¿Acaso pensabas acabar con la vida de Gray-sama?- habló siniestra la maga de agua.

-¡Juvia!- el chico peliazul corrió hacia ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos-¿Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado, pues la apariencia que tenía no prometía nada bueno. Pero para su sorpresa, la peliazul lo apartó con delicadeza y siguió caminando hacia la peliroja, no sin antes brindarle una sonrisa.

-Si Juvia está con Gray-sama, ella estará bien…- le dijo con ternura, Gray abrió los ojos sorprendido por sus palabras- Pero ahora… Juvia debe encargarse de esta mujer… Porque ella quería acabar con la vida de Gray-sama- se paró a pocos metros de la enemiga y la observó amenazante-¡Por eso Juvia no te perdonará!-

-N… No… lo… entiendo- hablaba sorprendida Ellen- ¿Ella... apagó mi fuego?- preguntó preocupada- Nunca… nadie había… logrado…. apagarlo…-

-¡Nebulosa de agua!- fue el ataque que lanzó la maga de agua. La peliroja puso una columna delante de ella misma, pero esta vez, apenas había logrado evaporar el agua.

_-Su poder mágico… ¿Aumentó?-_ pensaba confundida.

Gray decidió unirse a Juvia para poder derrotar a su enemiga- Ice Make: ¡Lance!- incontables lanzas salieron disparadas de un círculo mágico, sin embargo, éste fue derretido fácilmente- _Maldición… ¿Aún no es suficiente?-_ pensó preocupado- _Mi poder mágico… se está acabando rápidamente…-_

-¡Giro de agua!- el cuerpo de Juvia se convirtió en dicho elemento, logrando así traspasar la barrera de defensa de la chica y darle un golpe certero.

-¡Aaaaagh!- gritó de dolor la peliroja.

-¡Sierra de agua!- Juvia se dio la vuelta y, aprovechando que Ellen se hallaba en el suelo por el impacto anterior, volvió a golpearla con su cuerpo convertido en agua hirviendo.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!- la peliroja cayó al suelo de nuevo, y Gray vio una nueva oportunidad.

-¡Ice Make: Hammer!- Ellen no se percató del ataque del alquimista, y el martillo la golpeó por completo, dejándola casi inconsciente- ¡Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!-

-¡Remolino!- le siguió Juvia.

-¡No lo harán!- aún en el suelo, la maga de ojos color miel se defendió- ¡Explosión de llamas!- la enorme explosión logró que tanto Gray como Juvia fuesen lanzados hacia atrás.

-Ugh…- se quejó el peliazul mientras caía al suelo debilitado- Diablos… Ella solamente nos golpea una vez, y aún así tiene ventaja… Además, su fuego nos debilita… - levantó la mirada buscando a Juvia, y la encontró a pocos metros de él. Se encontraba debilitada, recostada en una de sus rodillas. Su condición era grave, ya que había usado la mayor parte de su poder mágico en solo un momento, dejándola extremadamente débil.

-Gray-sama- alcanzó a verlo, y le sonrió con dificultad- Juvia… lo siente…- se disculpó apenada, para luego caer al suelo.

-¡Juvia!- se levantó con dificultad, y al fin pudo llegar hasta ella.

-Lo dio todo… No es necesario que la molestes más…- dijo Ellen mientras sostenía su propio brazo, el cual se encontraba gravemente herido por los ataques de la maga de agua.

-No te preocupes…- la recostó en sus brazos Gray- La venceré… Ya hiciste demasiado… Debes descansar…-

-Juvia quiere proteger a Gray-sama… Ella quiere que Gray-sama este bien… Así que ella no… permitirá que salga…. herido- habló con dificultad la peliazul, luego sus ojos se cerraron, dando a entender que se hallaba inconsciente.

Gray la observó fijamente, y sintió dentro de él una opresión insoportable. Sentía dolor al verla así… Le afectaba en sobremanera verla herida… Quería destruir a la persona que le había hecho tanto daño. Tan solo pensar que alguna vez él la lastimó, no físicamente, pero hirió su corazón de una manera cruel, y todo a causa de su estupidez para entender las cosas le enfadaba. No permitiría que sufriera más, y menos por su culpa. El odio se apoderó de él… Pero… lo que no entendía era… ¿Por qué le lastimaba tanto verla así? Ella era su amiga, su compañera… y siempre se preocupaba por ella. Sin embargo, jamás le dolió tanto ver a alguien herido, ni siquiera Natsu, Erza o Lucy. Él se molestaba en gran manera cuando ellos eran lastimados, pero… aquellas sensaciones eran diferentes… Jamás había sentido ese dolor y culpa en tal magnitud. Entonces… ¿Qué era esa tristeza y esa opresión que sentía dentro de sí?

Observó nuevamente el angelical rostro de Juvia sin perder ningún detalle. En ese momento, solo pudo darse cuenta de algo…. De que la respuesta a ello estaba muy clara, justo frente a él… Algo que jamás se había imaginado…. Nunca creyó que le pasaría eso a él. Pero "eso" explicaba muchas cosas, incluyendo esa sensación que sentía dentro de sí…

-La protegeré…- susurró Gray, llamando la atención de una herida peliroja- No lo permitiré… No permitiré que la lastimes- le habló con firmeza.

-¿De que hablas?- le preguntó confundida Ellen.

-Yo la lastimé... Así que es mi obligación cuidar de ella… Yo… yo…-apretó sus puños, y miró con determinación a su oponente, la cual lo observaba extrañada- ¡YO LA AMO!- gritó con firmeza el peliazul.

La peliroja se entristeció por sus palabras, pues hizo que recordara ciertas cosas no muy agradables- Vaya… ¿La amas?- una lágrima recorrió la blanca mejilla de la chica, sin embargo, Gray ni siquiera se inmutó- Pues… perdóname…-

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido el Fullbuster.

-No quiero hacer esto… Pero yo… yo… -decía con dificultad.

-¡No me importan tus razones! ¡Ice Bringer!-las dos espadas de hielo aparecieron en sus manos, y atacó nuevamente a la chica.

-Debo matarlos… para salvar muchas vidas…- más lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Ellen, y de un círculo mágico rojo, salió una garra formada por llamas, que logró golpear al alquimista antes de que pudiese cortar su objetivo.

-¡Aaaah!- gritó al sentir el calor sofocante del fuego que lo rodeaba.

-No puedo perder… - dijo con determinación la chica- ¡Yo también tengo motivos para vencerte!- gritó con sus rostro hecho un mar de lágrimas.

…

-Eres débil… no has cambiado en nada- dijo burlona la chica castaña.

-¡Maldita! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Mira-san?- gritó enfadad Janet. Sus ojos reflejaban ira y odio… Había perdido el control por completo, y en ese momento lo único que buscaba era herir a su enemiga.

-Te podría derrotar de un golpe, pero estoy teniendo piedad… Deberías agradecerme- se burló nuevamente Deyna.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Ahora debo derrotarte y no importa cómo!- lanzó un corte con su katana, que ni siquiera se acercó a su enemiga.

-Creo que tú morirás primero… Magia Oscura: ¡Fuerza Maligna!- un círculo mágico apareció debajo de Janet, quién solo salto al percatarse de ello. Sin embargo, fue inútil, ya que una nube negra, en la cual estaba concentrado el poder mágico, la rodeó y la hirió gravemente.

-¡Kyaaaaaaa!-gritaba la chica pelinaranja en medio de aquella magia oscura.

-Hahahahaha, ¡Eres patética!-dicho esto, la liberó del ataque.

Janet cayó sobre una de sus rodillas. Observó a la castaña y afiló la mirada.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No te rendirás?- dijo la maga de ojos rojos- Prueba esto… ¡Lamentos del demonio!- un rostro espeluznante formado por poder mágico se acercaba a Janet, que solamente puso su katana delante de ella, esperando así poder absorber el ataque. Sin embargo, la katana solo contuvo una pequeña parte, logrando así que la maga imitadora quedara dentro de la boca de dicho monstruo- Ese ataque te daña por completo… Por dentro y por fuera… ¿Y aún así quieres seguir peleando?- la nube se disipó, dejando a la vista a la chica que se sostenía con ayuda de su arma.

-Mira-san… fue herida… ¡Yo debo… cuidar de mis compañeros así como ellos cuidaron de mí al aceptarme!- gritó con determinación.

-Janet… No es necesario que sigas peleando… Los amigos damos sin esperar nada a cambio- aquella voz inconfundible hizo que volteara a ver, y su mirada se topó con una persona…. Una persona que le dio esperanza con tan solo estar allí.

-No puede ser- dijo la pelinaranja al ver a la maga que reflejaba imponencia debido a la armadura que portaba.

-Tu eres… - dijo sorprendida la castaña de ojos rojos.

-No entiendo muy bien lo que está pasando, pero me han dicho que se hicieron enemigos nuestros sin ninguna razón- habló con firmeza la peliroja que se hallaba de pie junto a Janet.

-Erza-san…- dijo la maga de ojos verdes.

-¡Eres Titania!- gritó Deyna cual persona que ha perdido la cordura.

-Has resistido bien… Ahora déjame hacer esto… Tu cuida de Mirajane- habló Erza con autoridad.

-Claro… - la chica obedeció, y se acercó a Mira para curarla.

-Usa la magia de Wendy… ¿Puedes? – preguntó la peliroja al ver que la herida de Mira emanaba abundante sangre. Janet asintió y colocó sus manos sobre la herida de la albina.

-Magia del Cielo: …. Curación- sus manos comenzaron a emanar luz, y poco a poco la herida de la ojiazul desaparecía.

-Oigan, eso es trampa… No es justo que curen sus heridas- sonrió con malicia- Pero… haré una excepción… ¡Porque al fin ha aparecido la supuesta reina de las hadas!- gritó divertida por la situación en que se encontraban.

-Tengo entendido que si logro derrotarte rescataré a mis compañeros, ¿No es así?- dijo Erza ignorando por completo su comentario anterior.

-Claro… Aunque dudo mucho que lo logres- dijo con soberbia.

-No me interesa hablar contigo… Todo lo que tengo que hacer es vencerte para acabar con esta tontería-

-Vaya, vaya… Parece que eres cruel con tus oponentes… Bueno, en ese caso- su semblante cambió por uno de seriedad- Golpéame con tus mejores ataques- habló siniestra.

-Janet- la llamó Erza. La mencionada volteó a verla – Llévate a Mira de aquí… Esta vez…- se re-equipo con la armadura de la rueda celestial- No me contendré… Esta mujer quiere lastimar a mis amigos… Así que lo daré todo…- la maga imitadora tuvo miedo por la seriedad con la que habló Erza. Sabía que Deyna era fuerte, pero jamás había visto el verdadero poder de la llamada "Titania". Es decir, por alguna razón era llamada la reina de las hadas.

-Claro, Erza-san- recostó el brazo de Mira en su cuello y la sostuvo con su brazo- Suerte…-le sonrió para luego retirarse del lugar con algo de dificultad para caminar debido a sus heridas y la pérdida de poder mágico.

-Ven… Erza Scarlet-

-¡Circulo Celestial! ¡Blumeblatt!- espadas aparecieron alrededor de la peliroja, y se dirigieron hacia la castaña, la cual saltó para esquivarlas, sin embargo, dos de las espadas lograron golpearla.

-Ugh…-se quejó al ver las heridas que habían provocado las armas. Cayó al suelo con violencia, y nisiquiera se pudo recuperar, pues Erza ya se hallaba atacándola de nuevo con su espada.

-¡Aaaaah!- gritó la peliroja para luego lanzar uno de sus peligrosos cortes.

-Hahahaha… ¡Tu manejo de la espada es impresionante!- dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de Erza, la cual le siguió para seguir atacando, al mismo tiempo que cambiaba su armadura celestial por la armadura de Heart Kreuz.

Lanzaba constantes ataques, los cuales eran esquivados por la chica castaña.

-Diablos… Es rápida…-pensó Erza- ¡Armadura Acelerada!- su cuerpo brilló de nuevo, y con ayuda de la velocidad de dicha armadura logró que sus ataques hicieran contacto.

-¡Aaaagh!- Deyna fue lanzada varios metros, y Erza no perdió la oportunidad, ya que se acercó de nuevo a ella y la atacó con una de sus dos espadas-No… no lo harás- bloqueó con su katana la espada de la peliroja, la cual la observó sorprendida, pues esa arma se le hacía bastante conocida.

-Esa es… ¡Aaaagh!- antes de poder terminar de hablar, la castaña la atacó con su puño, logrando que Erza retrocediera varios metros.

-¿La reconoces?- dijo la chica de ojos rojos mientras sostenía la katana con orgullo- Ésta espada es invencible… No importa contra quién la use… Siempre me dará la victoria- Erza no se movía, pues escuchaba con atención las palabras de su enemiga- ¿Sabes porque quería pelear contra ti?- le preguntó seriamente- Es porque quería probar que mi espada es invencible. Escuché que no había persona más ágil con la espada que Titania, la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail… Así que si logro derrotarte, ¡Probaré que soy la "diosa de la espada"! ¡Ese es el título que siempre quise para mí! ¡Pero por causa tuya no lo he obtenido! – se acercó a la peliroja y comenzó a atacarla con violencia.

-¿Esa es tu única razón? ¡¿Quieres acabar con muchas vidas solamente por un simple nombramiento?- le reprendió Erza mientras bloqueaba los múltiples ataques.

-¡No es un simple nombramiento! Siempre… ¡Siempre que decía a todos que era la más fuerte en el uso de la espada estabas tú para que me comparasen! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡En esta pelea estoy defendiendo mi orgullo! ¡Te mataré para obtener ese preciado título!-

-¿Entonces crees que tu orgullo vale más que una vida humana?- Deyna abrió los ojos sorprendida por tales palabras… Simplemente no sabía que responder. Retrocedió de un salto, y ocultó sus ojos bajo su cabello.

-Ahora…- susurró con malicia- Ahora que lo dices… Me he dado cuenta de la respuesta…-

-¿Ya lo entiendes?- dijo Erza, esperando que la chica castaña reaccionara.

-Mi orgullo no vale la vida de una persona… ¡Mi orgullo vale mucho más que eso!-se lanzó de nuevo hacia la peliroja- ¡Muere de una vez por todas!- tomó la katana con firmeza e intentó golpear a Erza, la cual retrocedió al ver que dicha arma no era normal.

-Esa espada… es la misma que usó Janet… No es normal- le dijo la peliroja.

-No… Ésta katana logra consumir el poder mágico de mi enemigo cuanto hace contacto con su sangre- Erza abrió los ojos sorprendida, recordando la batalla que había tenido Natsu contra Janet- ¿Qué? No me digas que esa traidora intentó usar esa espada contra ustedes… De seguro intentaba matarlos- habló con seriedad.

-¡Eso es imposible! ¡Solamente perdió el control en ese momento! ¡Pero ella jamás haría eso… Lo pude ver en sus ojos!-

-¡Tonterías!- le grito mientras al fin lograba que su espada hiriera a Erza.

-Aaaaagh- se quejo la peliroja. Sentía una sensación de pesar en su cuerpo, como si toda su energía se hubiese ido por un momento y luego regresara, pero en menor cantidad.

-¿Lo ves? Ese es el poder de mi espada… ¿Acaso no sientes ese terrible dolor?...- le dijo con malicia.

-Lo siento- se puso de pie- Claro que lo siento… Pero un simple dolor no evitara que salve a mis amigos-

-Pues ven a mí con todo lo que tienes-

-¡Aaaaaah!- grito con furia, para luego re-equiparse con la armadura del purgatorio, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de su enemiga.

-¡No podrás!- ambas armas chocaron: La katana de Deyna, y la enorme cuchilla de Erza- Hahahaha…. Te he dije que no podías- para sorpresa de la peliroja, su arma se quebró en miles de pedazos.

-¿Pero qué…?- retrocedió instintivamente, y observo con asombro los trozos que quedaban de su gigantesca arma.

-Hahahahahaha ¡Pobre ilusa!- se burlo la castaña- Esta katana absorbe el poder mágico por medio de la sangre… ¡Y lo almacena para aumentar su propio poder!-

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida Erza.

-En otras palabras, el poder de todas las personas que he matado se encuentra en esta arma; eso la hace invencible- recobro su seriedad, y se dirigió de nuevo a atacar a la maga peliroja, la cual apenas y logro re-equiparse con la armadura de la emperatriz del rayo.

-¡Toma!- le grito con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba multiples rayos provenientes de su arma.

-¡Es inútil!- volvió a decir Deyna. Esquivó los rayos de un salto, y lanzo un ataque con su katana, el cual Erza logro bloquear. Sin embargo, su arma quedo destruida.

-¿Cómo es que…?- observo con sorpresa los restos de su lanza y afilo la mirada.

-Y bien, Titania… ¿Qué eres sin tus espadas?- sonrió maligna. La mencionada frunció el seño.

...

En alguna parte del laberinto, se hallaba un enorme trono formado por cristal, que contaba con innumerables escalones del mismo material para poder llegar a él. Allí se encontraba sentada la causante de todo lo que pasaba.

-¿En verdad crees que esos mocosos podrán vencer a mis mejores peleadores?- hablaba de manera siniestra la mujer de cabellos verdes y piel blanca.

-No lo creo… ¡Estoy seguro de que los vencerán!- dijo la inconfundible voz del maestro de Fairy Tail, que se hallaba encerrado en una celda de cristal que flotaba justo frente al trono.

-Vaya… ¿Así que en verdad le confiaras la vida de miles de personas a tus niños? Recuerda que si accedes ahora solo matare a unas cuantas personas…-

-Ya lo dije… Ellos vencerán- le replicó el anciano.

-Pues mira esto…- de la mano de la mujer, salió una especie de vapor, que poco a poco fue formando una imagen… Makarov abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la escena que se hallaba delante de él: Se trataba de los cuerpos de todos los que habían perdido en la pelea en contra de los "Dioses". Entre ellos, Laki, Max, Fried, Bickslow, Mirajane, Gajeel y Juvia.

-No puede ser…- se sorprendió el maestro de Fairy Tail, pues se le hacía increíble que ellos fuesen derrotados, en especial Mira, Fried, Bickslow, Gajeel y Juvia.

-¿Lo ves? Y es solo el comienzo…- la imagen se disipo nuevamente, pero trajo consigo una aun mas desgarradora.

-Natsu…- dicha persona era la que se hallaba en la escena… Escena que mostraba la pelea entre él y Ares, en la cual parecía que el pelirosa se hallaba en desventaja, pues se hallaba tendido en el suelo.

-No pueden contra nosotros…-el vapor se desfiguro nuevamente, para traer ahora la pelea entre Erza y Deyna, en la cual las espadas de la peliroja eran destruidas.

-Ugh…- dijo nuevamente Makarov.

-¿Accedes…?- ahora la imagen era la pelea entre Gray y Ellen. El alquimista lanzaba flechas de hielo, las cuales eran derretidas por la peliroja, y el ataque era devuelto con una explosión de llamas.

-Gray…- observaba con impotencia la forma en que el peliazul era golpeado y torturado por el fuego.

-¿Acaso quieres seguir viendo esto? Puedes evitar su sufrimiento…- finalmente, la pelea (si es que se le puede llamar así) entre Lucy y Alice, en la cual la primera era constantemente torturada por la magia de la pelirosa y gritaba de dolor.

-¡Basta!- lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

-¡¿Por qué me dices "basta"? ¡Tú eres el único que puede parar esto!- sonrió, sabiendo que tenia al maestro en un callejón sin salida.

_-¿Qué debo hacer…?-_ pensaba frustrado y lleno de impotencia.

**Ok. Solo me queda disculparme por la demora… D:**

**Esque estoy en las olimpiadas de ciencias de mi colee y he tenido que ir a estudiar al cole todas las tardes T^T ya acabaron, pero igual pase a la siguiente ronda asi que me jodi mas ._. (antes pensaban que era una borracha y ahora han de pensar que soy una nerd .)**

**Aca esta la información de Deyna y Ellen!**

**Ellen Klein **

**-Edad:** 17

**-Apariencia:** Estatura media. Su piel es blanca, cabello rojo y ojos color miel. Su marca de gremio la lleva en la parte inferior izquierda de su abdomen.

**-Magia: **Magia de fuego; sus llamas consumen el poder mágico de su enemigo.

**-Información:** Solía vivir con su madre, sin embargo, esta murió en una misión. Quedo bajo el cuidado de Diana, que le guarda cierto desprecio por su sentido de la justicia. Está perdidamente enamorada de Jarred, aunque él no correspondía sus sentimientos en un principio. Su mejor amiga era Janet.

**Deyna Beller**

La segunda maga más poderosa del gremio. Su mayor deseo es superar a Erza y ser llamada "Diosa de la espada".

**-Edad:** 22

**-Apariencia:** Es una chica alta, su cabello es castaño y lo recoge en una cola baja. Ojos rojos y su atuendo es una reveladora armadura conformada de un top rojo con borde negro y una falda, también negra. Porta varias espadas en su cinturón, incluyendo la katana mágica (Solo existen tres de estas katanas, y sus portadoras son Janet, Deyna y Diana). Además, dos enormes alas de metal color negro sobresalen de su espalda, sostenidas por el top. No le permiten volar, pero según ella "Le da un aspecto demoniaco a su armadura'".

**-Magia: **Magia Oscura.

**-Información**: Fue criada en el gremio desde pequeña por su hermana, la cual renuncio al gremio poco después, sin embargo, Deyna decidió quedarse, por lo que Diana le guarda aprecio y la considera su hija y sucesora. Su apellido le fue dado por Diana. Es una asesina despiadada y cruel, pero la única razón por la que mata es para volver más fuerte su espada (Mientras más personas logre asesinar, mas fuerte será la katana).


End file.
